Arrivé de nulle part
by Ahsoka Snips SW TCW-VF
Summary: Un événement totalement imprévu et inattendu c'est produit et va bouleverser la vie d'Ahsoka Tano mais également ses proches. Mais cela pourrait contrecarré les plan de Dark Sidious. All right belongs to Lucasfilm ldt and later Disney. Bonne lecture..
1. En fuite

Ahsoka Tano, seule enfermée dans sa cellule pour le meurtre de Letta Turmond, la commanditaire a utilisée des nano-droides ayant conduit à la mort de plusieurs Jedi et Clones.

Alors qu'elle était avec Letta les caméras sont devenues hors services et quand ils ont débarqués, ils y ont vu leur Commandant avec la suspecte morte et ils l'ont arrêtée et enfermée dans une cellule pensant qu'elle l'avait tuée.

En parallèle, Anakin s'est rendu au bloc de détention dans l'intention de parler avec sa Padawan, croyant sans aucun doute en son innocence, il a tenté de forcer le passage et d'entrer mais les Clones et le Commandant Fox lui ont fait barrage, ne le laissant par entrer, il repart en colère et frustré.

Pendant ce temps dans sa cellule, Ahsoka remarqua quelque chose sur le sol. "Une carte-clé ! Maître, je savais que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas !"

Elle utilisa la carte-clé à l'aide de la Force et le bouclier rouge qui gardait la cellule fermée se désactiva elle sort avec prudence en regardant partout autour d'elle. "Je me demande ce que vous avez prévu d'autre ?" se demanda t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans le hall d'entrée et vit des Clones morts, elle se baissa et y ramassa ses sabres lasers et un com-link qu'elle fixa à son poignet. Avant quelle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le Commandant Fox l'a surprise et déclenche des alarmes qui ont retenti dans toute la prison et ses environs._ "Le Commandant Ahsoka Tano, s'était échappée de sa cellule et a tuée des soldats ! Arrêtez Là !"._

Ahsoka continue de courir et y rencontre des Clones et fais demi-tour. "Commandant Tano ! Stop !" un des Clones pressa un bouton espérant l'arrêter mais elle réussit à passer et à s'échapper.

_"Commandant, elle se dirige vers le Couloir Nord de la prison !"_ Elle passe juste devant le Commandant Fox qui se mets à lui tirer dessus en découvrant des hommes à lui morts. "CODE ROUGE ! La suspecte a tué trois Clones ! Si vous la voyait abattez là !".

"Annulez cet Ordre Commandant Fox !" lui ordonna Anakin qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux avec Rex.

"Elle les a tuées !"

"Je connais le Commandant Tano ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !" lui rétorqua Rex.

"Alors qui est-ce ?" Lui demanda t-il.

"Taisez-Vous !" leur demanda Anakin en s'approchant et les bousculant légèrement s'adressant à sa Padawan.

"Ahsoka ! C'est Moi, Anakin !".

Elle l'entendit de l'autre côté de la prison et s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle et respire lourdement. "Arrête de t'enfuir !" lui ordonna t-il.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, Maître ! Quelqu'un ici cherche à me piéger !".

"Je te crois, Ahsoka !".

"Mais personne d'autre ne me croira!".

Anakin sentant son Apprentie s'éloigner à nouveau. "Poursuivez les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve !" Puis se tourne vers son Capitaine Clone. "Rex, contactez la sécurité dites leur qu'on a besoin de fouiller toute la base ! C'est un ordre !".

Le Chevalier Jedi se lance à sa poursuite tandis que Rex s'exécute.

_"Le Général Sky__walker vient de lancer un avis de recherche sur le Commandant Ahsoka Tano ! Elle a tué trois Clones, nous pensons qu'elle est armée et potentiellement dangereuse !"._


	2. Je La Veux Vivante !

Ayant entendu l'alarme et l'avis de recherche émit par Rex sur ordre du Général Skywalker tout les soldats Clones sont à la recherche d'Ahsoka.

Elle est perchée en hauteur sur la tête d'une statue cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. "Elle est là ! Contactez le Commandant Fox ! Attrapez-la avant qu'elle ne s'échappe !" ordonna un Clone.

Ahsoka saute et atterrie sur le sol avec tout les Clones à sa poursuite.

_"Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! On __arrive !"._

"Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda Anakin.

Le Commandant Fox se tournant vers lui. "On la trouvée! Elle se dirige vers la zone industrielle pipeline !".

"Réglez vos armes en mode neutralisant ! Je la veux vivante !" leur ordonna le Chevalier Jedi avant de se lancer avec Rex à la poursuite de sa Padawan.

Des Canonnières remplies de soldats Clones armés, s'ouvrent sur Ahsoka qui se dirige vers une passerelle tente d'éviter les tirs paralysant des Clones et activa son sabre et son shoto pour les contrer.

_"NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! NE L'ABATTEZ PAS ! JE LA VEUX VIVANTE ! NE LA LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER !"_ leur ordonna Anakin à travers le comlink tout en continuant à courir aux côtés du Capitaine Rex et du Commandant Fox.

Voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à l'arrêter un soldat sort un canon et tire sur la passerelle où se trouve Ahsoka, elle perdit l'équilibre et lâche ses sabres lasers, mais elle réussie à se relever et utilise la Force pour sauter en hauteur et atterrie sur une tourelle rappelant à elle ses sabres lasers et continue de s'enfuir.

Elle se retrouve très vite cernée par les canonnières, les vaisseaux "Pas Si Vite Commandant !" lui assura Oddball. Et les soldats Clones sur le sol. "Rendez-Vous !" lui ordonna un soldat.

Ahsoka aperçue sur la passerelle d'en face son Maître mort d'inquiétude pour elle avec Rex et Fox à ses côtés, ne voyant pas d'autres issues elle saute sur un tunnel. "Ahsoka !" l'appela son Maître mais n'y prêta pas attention et découpa une entrée dans le tunnel et sauta à l'intérieur, éteignit ses sabres et se mit à courir car les Clones et son Maître se mettent à la poursuivre dans les tunnels.

* * *

Elle glissa dans une flaque d'eau mais se releva rapidement car elle les entendirent se rapprocher d'elle. Anakin, fermant les yeux, utilise son lien avec elle pour la retrouver elle continue de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bout du tunnel. Ne voyant aucune autre issue sachant que personne ne l'aiderai, la jeune Padawan sortie un morceau de verre qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt et le porta à son poignet.

"Ahsoka, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda Anakin, confus et incertain en se rapprochant d'elle.

Son Apprentie se tournant vers lui. "N'approchez pas ! Vous n'avez même pas essayer de venir m'aider !".

Anakin vit le morceau de verre qu'elle portait à son poignet. "Ahsoka ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ils ont refusé de me laisser entrer pour te parler !".

"Vous auriez pu si vous aviez essayé !".

"Et de quoi ça aurait eu l'air à ton avis, Ahsoka ?" lui demanda son Maître en se rapprochant un peu plus. "Entrer de force ! T'aurai faite paraître encore plus coupable !".

"Oh ! Mais je ne suis pas coupable !".

"Alors on doit prouver ton innocence ! Et pour ça tu dois repartir avec moi !".

"Je ne sais pas à qui, je dois faire confiance !" lui confia t-elle en détournant le regard.

Anakin prit un instant pour la regarder elle semble tellement désemparée et apeurée il pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa confusion. "Écoutes ..." lui dit-il et a ses paroles elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et ses bleus emplis d'inquiétude. "Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, Chipie ! JAMAIS ! Mais tu dois repartir avec moi et plaider ta cause devant le Conseil !".

"NON ! JE REFUSE D'ENDOSSER LA RESPONSABILITÉ DE QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE N'AI PAS FAIS !".

"JE T'ORDONNES DE POSER TES SABRES LASERS ET DE VENIR AVEC MOI ! MAINTENANT !" Puis d'un ton plus doux. "Fais-moi confiance !".

"Général Skywalker ! Où êtes-vous ?" demanda la voix lointaine de Rex.

"J'ai confiance en vous !" Elle se mit à reculer plus proche du bord. "Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne d'autre ne me croira !"

Elle baissa les yeux et vit un navire descendre dans les profondeurs de Coruscant et se retourna pour faire face à son Maître.

"Ahsoka, je crois en toi je sais que tu es innocente!" lui affirma t-il en se rapprochant mais elle l'arrêta.

"Je vous crois ! Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'aider !".

Anakin tentant de se rapprochait d'elle en levant les mains tentant de la calmer et de lui retirer le verre qu'elle avait entre ses mains. "Ahsoka ! Je t'en prie ! Poses-ça ! Je t'aiderai à prouver ton innocence ne fais pas ça !"

Sentant les Clones arrivés et avant que son Maître ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit-elle lui jeta un dernier regard qui la suppliée de ne pas le faire, avant de se tailler les poignets avec le morceau de verre.

"Ahsoka !" l'appela son Maître d'une voix brisée en voyant le sang coulait de ses poignets et la vit se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Anakin se précipita près de l'endroit où elle s'est laissée tomber. "NON !" et ferma les yeux en utilisant la Force pour la rattraper elle ne pouvait rien y faire et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle était dans les bras de son Maître. "Je te tiens !".

"Restez où vous êtes !" ordonna t-il à Rex et Fox.

Son Apprentie tente de se dégager de son emprise et de sauter dans les bas fonds de Coruscant. "Lâchez-moi !".

"Chipie ! Calmes toi ! Je veux seulement t'aider !".

Anakin remarqua pendant un instant que ses yeux normalement bleus étaient jaune ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait la haine contre lui. "NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! NE M'APPELAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA !".

Et se remémore ainsi ce souvenir de Mortis dans lequel le Fils avait corrompue Ahsoka du Côté Obscur et que lorsqu'ils se sont battus elle lui avait crachée cette même haine et la revoyait le fixer de ses même yeux jaunes maladifs.

**"Tu présumes un peu de tes forces, Chipie !"**

**_"NE_****_ M'APPELAIS PAS COMME ÇA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA !"_**

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la vive attitude de sa Padawan. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !". Il agita sa main devant ses yeux pour la tranquilliser mais elle tenta de lutter contre sa suggestion de sommeil.

"NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! NON ! MAÎTRE!".

"Chut, calmes toi ! Arrêtes de lutter, Chipie !".

"NON ! JE REFUSE !".

"Je fais ça pour ton bien !"

"NON !"

Anakin lui envoyait des suggestions de Force de plus en plus forte "C'est ça ! Détends-toi !" il pouvait la sentir lutter "NON !" puis se détendre à travers la Force et son corps devient alors mou et s'évanouit, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la porta dans ses bras il vit des gouttes de sang coulaient de ses poignets et lui chuchota d'une voix brisée. "Tout va bien se passer, Ahsoka !".

Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes. "Rex, Contactez vos troupes et dites leurs que nous l'avons rattrapée ! Et demandez également une trousse de secours! Vite!".

"_À toutes les troupes le Général Skywalker a rattrapé le Commandant Ahsoka Tano ! Nous aurions besoin d'une trousse de secours ! Cessez les recherches et retourner tous à vos postes !"_ leur ordonna Rex à travers le comlink.

Puis il prit un instant pour observer la jeune Jedi inconsciente dans les bras de son Maître et regardait ses poignets qu'elle avait tranchés elle continuait à se vider de son sang lentement. Il avait le cœur brisé pour elle, continuait de croire qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être innocente. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Ils sortent du tunnel par le trou fait par Ahsoka.

* * *

Le Chevalier Jedi sauta et atterri sur la plateforme toujours avec sa Padawan dans les bras puis il l'a déposit au sol prudemment et Rex lui tendis la trousse de secours. "Va t-elle s'en sortir, Général ?" lui demanda Rex inquiet.

Anakin en se tournant vers lui pouvait ressentir son inquiétude, il acquiesça. "Ça ne me paraît pas trop grave, ses entailles sont peu profondes !".

"Pourquoi a-t elle fait cela ? Voulait-elle vraiment mourir ?" lui demanda Rex d'une voix brisée.

"Elle n'a pas préméditée son geste ... mais lorsqu'elle s'est sentie poursuivie dans les tunnels par ses amis et par moi elle a dû croire que ça serait sa seule issue !" lui expliqua son Général.

Rex pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix et continua de fixer la jeune Jedi.

"Accroches-toi Petite, nous savons que tu es innocente ! Je regrette juste de n'avoir rien pu faire pour t'aider !".

"Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Rex ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous en voudra pas !" lui dit Anakin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il continua de lui désinfecter les plaies et entoura ses poignets avec des bandages pour faire stopper le sang. "Mon Général, les yeux du Commandant Tano sont bleus normalement ?" lui demanda t-il.

Il acquiesça à sa réponse. "Alors pourquoi les avaient-elle jaunes ?".

Anakin soupira et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois. "C'était juste avant de partir à la Citadelle, un mois plus tôt environ, le Conseil nous avez envoyés pour enquêter sur un signal de détresse détectée d'une méthode disparue depuis fort longtemps et rappelez-vous nous avions perdu le contact !".

Il acquiesça. "Oui, je m'en souviens, Général ! Vous aviez dit également qu'il s'était écoulé plus qu'un moment ! Que s'est-il passé ?".

"Pour faire court, nous avons atterri sur une planète en dehors de notre propre Galaxie "Mortis" dirigé par trois êtres neutres de la Force : Le Père maintenait un équilibre précaire entre sa Fille du Côté Lumineux et son Fils du Côté Obscur !".

"Que voulaient-ils ?".

"Ils voulaient connaître la vérité sur ma nature profonde !".

"Je ne comprends pas, mon Général !".

"Ils étaient convaincus tout comme le Conseil Jedi et Maître Qui Gon Jinn que j'étais l'Élu : celui qui apportera l'équilibre dans la Force !"

"Et c'est le cas ?".

Il acquiesça. "Oui, je suis bien l'Élu de la Prophétie! Il m'a fait passer un test !"

"En quoi consisté ce test exactement ?" lui demanda le Capitaine.

"Le Père avait ordonné à ses enfants de tuer Obi-Wan et Ahsoka me forçant ainsi à faire un choix! Je refusai de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et ma Padawan et je suis parvenu à les faire relâcher et le Père a dit que seul l'Élu pouvait maîtriser simultanément ses deux enfants. Il voulait également que je reste pour maintenir l'équilibre mais j'ai refusé et nous sommes repartis !" finit-il de lui expliquer.

Rex en observa sa jeune amie inconsciente remarquer une morsure sur son avant-bras. "Mon Général, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette morsure !".

"C'est le Fils !".

"Pourquoi l'a-t-il mordue ?".

"Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, le Fils a tenté de me rallier à sa cause mais j'ai refusé. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller aider Obi-Wan à piloter, j'entends Ahsoka se débattre et la porte s'est verrouiller derrière moi.

Le Fils l'a tenue à la gorge et sachant que je ne partirai pas sans elle il l'a enlevée, nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite mais nous l'avons perdu !

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a fait mais quand je l'ai retrouvée elle avait changé physiquement : ses veines était noires, ses lekku étaient craquelés et ses yeux étaient jaunes, nous nous sommes battus, Obi-Wan nous a rejoint et le Fils a tenté de tuer son Père alors Obi-Wan m'a jeté une dague capable de tuer ou de le contrôler mais Ahsoka s'est interposée, l'a intercepté et la donner au Fils.

Il a dit qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien et a posés deux doigts sur son front et elle est tombée inanimée sur le sol en lâchant ses sabres lasers !"

"Le Commandant Tano était ... morte ?" lui demanda Rex sous le choc.

Il acquiesça. "Mais s'il l'a tuée comment elle peut être là ?".

Anakin fermant les yeux revoit les événements, sa Padawan inanimée au sol et la Fille mourante il soupira. Des voix raisonnées à l'intérieur de sa tête.** "Pas de lumière ! Le Côté Obscur va la consumer ! Non, Vous devez la sauvez ! Il ne reste aucun espoir !"**

"Je me suis précipité vers elle, ses yeux étaient blancs sans couleur et sans vie, le Fils voulait poignarder son Père mais la Fille s'est interposée et a pris le coup mortel, son Frère s'est envolé en hurlant de douleur.

Je l'ai supplié de la sauver mais le Père m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire mais la Fille étant mourante a choisie de la sauver en ce servant de moi comme réceptacle, son Essence de vie, m'a traversé jusqu'à Ahsoka.

La Fille succomba mais elle l'avait ramenée, quand elle s'est réveillée elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi que ce soit !" finissa t-il de lui expliquer.

"Le sait-elle ?".

Il hocha la tête négativement. "Non, elle ne le sais pas ! Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu ! Et honnêtement je n'avais pas très envie qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait été corrompue et presque tuée !".

Rex en soupirant. "C'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Que leurs est-ils arrivés ?".

Anakin acquiesça. "Oui, elle est en vie et c'est la seule chose qui importe. Ils sont morts c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !" finit-il de lui expliquer d'un ton sombre puis il referma la trousse de secours et se prépara à se relever avec elle.

"Où allez-vous, mon Général ?" Lui demanda Rex en se relevant.

"J'emmène Ahsoka au Conseil Jedi il est temps que tout cela s'arrête !" lui répondit Anakin en se relevant avec Ahsoka dans les bras.

Le Commandant Fox l'arrêta. "Général avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le Commandant Tano, doit retourner dans sa cellule !".

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !?" lui demanda Rex.

"C'est hors de question ! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ! Elle a tenté de se suicider!" lui affirma son Maître.

"Mais les Ordres de L'Amiral Tarkin !"

"AU DIABLE SES ORDRES ! SI ELLE A FAIT ÇA C'EST PARCE QUE PERSONNE NE L'A CRU ! JE L'EMMÈNE AVEC MOI !" le coupa Anakin.

Puis il se tourna vers Rex. "Rex, allons y !". Il acquiesça et le suivit ils regagnent le speeder dans lequel ils sont venu. Rex était assis à l'avant et conduisait tandis qu'Anakin était sur le siège passager avec Ahsoka dans ses bras. Ils se rendirent au Temple, voir le Conseil Jedi.


	3. Promesse

Anakin venait d'arriver au Temple Jedi avec Ahsoka dans les bras et se précipita dans la Chambre du Conseil Jedi. Obi-Wan le voyant arriver avec sa Padawan dans ses bras. "Anakin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Ahsoka n'est-elle pas dans sa cellule ?". Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et remarqua les poignets d'Ahsoka. "Pourquoi ses poignets sont-ils bandés ?" Lui demande t-il.

"Parce qu'elle s'est enfuit et que vu que personne ne croyait en son innocence, elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !" Puis il se tourna vers tout les autres membres du Conseil présents dans la pièce.

"J'espère que vous n'avez plus le moindre doutes concernant son innocence?" leur demanda Anakin frustré.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et regardaient très attentivement la jeune Jedi dans les bras de son Maître.

"Pauvre Enfant !" s'exclama Shaak-ti.

"Comment s'est-elle échappée ?" lui demanda Maître Windu.

"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien ! Mais dès que je suis arrivé le Commandant Fox a dit qu'Ahsoka avait tuée des Clones. J'ai d'abord tenté de la raisonner et lui aie demandée de se rendre mais elle savait que personne ne la croirait alors elle s'est enfuie je leur ai ordonné de régler leurs armes en mode neutralisant et de ne pas lui faire de mal ! Après l'avoir cernée de tout les côtés elle a sautée dans un tunnel et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée, un bout de verre à la main prête à se trancher le poignet avec ! J'ai tenté de la rassurer et de l'en dissuader mais je n'ai rien pu faire elle s'est ouverte les veines et voulait se jetait dans le vide, mais j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de sauter.

J'ai d'abord tenté de la calmer en vain alors je lui aie envoyées de puissantes suggestions de sommeil à travers la Force mais elle les repoussaient. Après en avoir relancé des suffisamment puissantes elle a finie par céder et s'est évanouie puis j'ai soigné ses poignets !" termina de leur expliquer Anakin.

"Innocente crois-tu qu'elle est ?" lui demanda Maître Yoda.

"Oui, Maître ! Le fait qu'elle est tentée de se suicider le prouve ! Il faut beaucoup de chose pour la briser ! Et elle a dû croire que c'était sa seule issue !" lui expliqua Anakin.

"La réveiller il te faut !" lui demanda Maître Yoda.

Anakin acquiesça et déposa délicatement sa Padawan sur le sol, posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux pour la trouver à travers leur lien **"Ahsoka ! Réveilles-toi !".**

Cela a prit quelques minutes avant que son Maître n'entende Ahsoka respirer fortement et la vis ouvrir les yeux, il était soulagé que ses yeux soit revenus à leur couleur bleus naturels et le vit penchait au-dessus d'elle les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. "M … Maître ?" lui demanda t-elle.

Il lui sourit. "Ça va Chipie ?" lui demanda t-il. Elle acquiesça et remarqua le bandage à ses poignets et soudain tout lui reviens. Il l'aida à se relever et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du Conseil.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Petite'Soka ?" lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon en désignant ses poignets.

"Je refusai de vivre dans un monde où l'ont me croyait capable de commettre des actes aussi épouvantables ! Je n'aurai jamais fait cela ! Le Temple Jedi est ma maison, les valeurs Jedi sont sacrées à mes yeux et je n'aurais jamais pris la vie de pauvres innocents !" lui explique t-elle.

"Comment t'es-tu échappé, Ahsoka ?" lui demanda Obi-Wan.

"J'ai vu une carte-clé à l'extérieur de ma cellule, je pensai que c'était Anakin qui l'avait laissé là alors je m'en suis servie et je suis sortie puis, je me suis dirigé vers le hall d'entrée et j'y ai vu des Clones assassinés ainsi que mes sabres lasers ainsi qu'un comlink posaient par terre à côtés des corps et le temps que je les récupère le Commandant Fox m'a surprise et a déclenché l'alarme ! Je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer alors je me suis enfui!" lui expliqua t-elle.

"Quelqu'un les as laissaient là pour qu'Ahsoka soit accusée et qu'elle puisse s'échapper ! C'est évident !" leur affirma Anakin.

"Je suis innocente ! Vous devez me croire !" les supplie t-elle aux bords des larmes. Anakin lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

"Désolés nous sommes de ne pas avoir cru en toi, jeune Ahsoka!" lui dit Yoda.

"Merci, Maître Yoda !" le salue t-elle.

"Va t-elle devoir retourner en Cellule ?" leur demanda Anakin.

"Non, Anakin, elle peut retourner dans ses quartiers avec toi !" lui affirme Obi-Wan.

"Merci ! Maîtres !" Les salua Anakin et Ahsoka avant de quitter la chambre du Conseil Jedi et de se diriger vers leur quartiers .

* * *

Arrivés à leurs quartiers qu'ils partageaient ensemble, à vrai dire c'était plus ceux d'Ahsoka que les siens car lui dormait régulièrement chez sa femme mais il décide de rester avec elle réalisant qu'avec tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre elle avait besoin de lui. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Ahsoka s'assit sur son lit son Maître la regarda et décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Ahsoka ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?". Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit des larmes, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

"Tout va bien ! C'est fini ! Tu vas être innocenté et tout cela bientôt ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !". Elle acquiesça.

"Et mais si l'Amiral Tarkin débarque ici et qu'il veut me ramener en cellule ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, Maître!" le supplit-elle alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue en silence qu'il essuya avec son autre main en geste de réconfort.

"Chuuut, rassures-toi, tu ne vas nulle part ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher !" la rassura t-il.

"Je voudrais vous remercier !".

Il sourit et continua de la bercer. "Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Ahsoka ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu en es bien incapable parce que je t'aime et que je tiens énormément à toi !".

Ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. "Moi aussi je vous aime Maître et vous comptez aussi énormément pour moi !"

"Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Chipie !".

Intriguée elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit des larmes menaçantes de couler. "Promets-moi, que plus jamais tu n'essaieras de t'ôter la vie ! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je venais à te perdre toi aussi !".

Elle acquiesça et sécha ses larmes. "Ne vous en faites pas vous êtes coincé avec moi, Skyman !".

Anakin sourit en repensant à la Bataille de Christophsis, le jour où Ahsoka lui a était attribué sans prévenir **_"vous êtes coincé avec moi, Skyman !"_**

"Et tu es coincé avec moi, Chipie !".

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant avant qu'Anakin ne brise leur étreinte à contre cœur en lui faisant signe d'aller se reposer. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et sentant qu'elle aurait du mal à dormir il lui envoya une suggestion de sommeil à travers la Force comme il l'avait fait dans les tunnels, avant de s'endormir elle lui sourit. "Bonne nuit, Maître !".

Il lui sourit en retour. "Bonne nuit, Chipie !" et se pencha délicatement pour l'embrasser sur le front tendrement et se leva pour aller se reposer dans le lit d'en face.

* * *

Deux coups martèlent à la porte, réveille Ahsoka et Anakin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se levait son Maître lui fait signe de ne pas bouger. "Chipie, ne bouge pas j'y vais !"

Elle acquiesça doucement et Anakin lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte, il appuya sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir et ce qu'il vit le mis en colère, un homme phasme grisonnant, militaire, à l'attitude hautaine, l'Amiral Tarkin avec le Commandant Fox et deux autres clones se tenaient devant la porte de ses quartiers,

"Amiral Tarkin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir au Temple à cette heure-ci !"

"Sur Ordre du Chancelier Palpatine, je suis venu vous demander de nous remettre Ahsoka Tano pour être interrogé !" lui dit Tarkin.

Anakin sentit la colère montée en lui à ses paroles, il avait promis à Ahsoka qu'il ne laissera personne l'emmener et il avait bien l'intention de tenir parole quand bien même que cet ordre puisse être (émane) du Chancelier, son amitié avec Ahsoka était plus importante à ses yeux et s'il devait défier son autorité pour la protéger, il n'hésitera pas,

"C'est hors de question !" dit Anakin indigné.

"La fugitive doit retourner dans sa cellule ! C'est un ordre émanant du Chancelier !" dit Tarkin en faisant signe aux clones de pénétrer dans la pièce pour la récupérer.

Anakin tente de bloquer l'entrée de ses quartiers pour les empêcher d'entré. "Je vous interdis de l'approcher ! Elle est innocente ! Laissez-la tranquille !" dit-il frustré.

"Vous défiez un Ordre émanant de notre très estimé Chancelier ?" lui demande Tarkin froidement. "Sous peine d'être vous et le Conseil Jedi accusés de sédition et de trahison envers la Republique ?"

Ahsoka, assise sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine écouter chaque mots prononcé par Anakin qui lui avait promis de ne pas les laisser l'emmener et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante pour cela mais en ayant entendu qu'il pourrait être accusé de sédition et de trahison, elle ne pouvait - voulait - pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause d'elle alors elle décida de se rendre,

"Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle !" grogne Anakin menaçant.

"Laissez-le tranquille ! C'est moi que vous voulez !" intervient Ahsoka.

"Padawan Tano, veuillez me suivre !" dit Tarkin froidement mais ravi, d'un sourire malsain quant à ce retournement de situation.

"Si j'accepte de venir avec vous, Le laisseriez-vous tranquille, lui et le Conseil ?" demanda Ahsoka alors qu'Anakin l'a supplié du regard de ne pas faire cela.

"Cela va de soi !" réponds Tarkin en s'avançant pour attraper le menton d'Ahsoka, et comme la dernière fois dans sa cellule, elle tourna la tête, tenant son regard menaçant pour lui faire lâcher, Anakin était dégoûté et écœuré qu'il l'a touche, il n'aimait pas son geste ni son attitude envers sa petite Chipie, cet homme était cruel, hautain se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde, puis Tarkin fait signe aux Clones de s'avancer alors qu'Anakin continuer de bloquer l'entrée pour les empêcher de l'emmener.

**"Chipie, ne fais pas ça !"** dit Anakin à travers leur lien.

**_"Je_****_ suis désolée, Maître mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi ! … C'est le seul moyen !"_**

**"Mais tu n'as rien fais, tu n'as absolument rien à faire là bas ! Qui sait ce qui t'attends là bas ? Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça !"** la supplia Anakin. **"Tu es innocente ! Ne fais pas ça !" **

Ahsoka lui sourit tristement. **_"_****_Je suis désolée, Anakin mais vous comptez beaucoup pour moi plus que n'importe qui et je ne peux pas vous laisser vous attirer des ennuis pour moi ni vous ni le Conseil !"_**

**"Ça m'est égal ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! … Sais-tu ce que veux dire pour y être interrogé ?"**

**_"_****_Oui, qu'il y aura un procès ! … Vous devez me laissez partir, Skyman ! Merci pour tout ! Je ne regrette rien ! Ce fût un honneur d'être votre Padawan ! Au revoir, Maître !"_**

**"Non, je t'aime, Chipie ! … Ne fais pas ça … Tu es innocente, tu vas être jugé et condamné pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis !"**

"**_Je sais, moi aussi, Skyman ! Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'aider !"_**

"Non … Vous n'avez pas le droit !" dit Anakin en résistant mais Tarkin l'ignora en faisant signe aux Clones armés de bâtons électriques et Anakin tombe à genoux en ayant reçu des décharges électriques dans l'estomac.

"Maître !" cria Ahsoka en tombant à genoux à ses côtés inquiète. "Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez assuré que vous le laisseriez tranquille si je venais ?"

Tarkin l'ignora et les Clones attrapèrent Ahsoka par le bras pour la tirer hors de leurs quartiers sous les yeux de son Maître impuissant. "Non, Ahsoka !" dit-il avant de se relever et de recevoir un coup à la tête et de s'effondrer sur le sol inconscient en entendant les cris et les protestations d'Ahsoka.

* * *

Obi-Wan se promène dans les couloirs du Temple revenant d'une réunion du Conseil concernant ce qui arrive à Ahsoka, bien qu'elle soit innocente sous l'insistance de l'Amiral Tarkin, certains membres veulent l'expulser de L'Ordre pour qu'elle puisse être jugée par le Sénat et subir un tribunal militaire, Obi-Wan, Maître Plo-Koon, Maître Shaak-ti et heureusement Maître Yoda sont contre cette demande, en regagnant ses propres quartiers il voit la porte des quartiers d'Anakin et d'Ahsoka ouverte avant de découvrir son Ancien Élève inconscient sur le sol mais aucune trace d'Ahsoka, il tomba à genoux à côtés de lui.

"Anakin ! Anakin, tu m'entends ?" dit Obi-Wan inquiet en prenant son pouls. "Anakin !" le secoua-t-il par les épaules.

* * *

"Maître Skywalker a un léger traumatisme crânien mais à part ça tout va bien, Maître Kenobi !"

"Vous êtes sûre ?" demande Obi-Wan.

"Oui, c'est juste le coup à la tête qui lui a fait perdre connaissance mais rien de grave ! … Il devrait revenir à lui !"

"Il est hors de danger ?"

"Oui, on lui donne de la morphine pour la douleur et son œdème s'est résorbé de lui-même !"

Anakin gémit en s'éveillant dans la Baie Médicale, groggy avec un mal de tête, soudain tout lui revient - Ahsoka ! Tarkin l'a emmené ! - sa vision dans un premier temps flou s'éclaircit de minutes en minutes en regardant autour de lui il remarqua des murs blancs stériles et ennuyants ! Il était à la Baie Médicale ! Il détestait être ici ! Il distingue deux silhouettes discutant devant lui - Obi-Wan et Vokara Che, une guérisseuse -,

"Obi-Wan ?" dit Anakin faiblement.

"Anakin …" dit Obi-Wan en venant s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de lui. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Un peu dans les vapes et un peu mal à la tête mais sinon ça va ! …"

"C'est normal vous avez un traumatisme crânien et de multiples contusions on vous donne de la morphine pour la douleur !" expliqua le Docteur Che.

"Tout s'explique ! ... Quand pourrai-je sortir ?" demande Anakin impatient.

"Je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder ici ! Tous vos examens cliniques sont bons ! D'ici la fin de la journée vous pourrez partir ! … Cependant, vous devez vous reposer vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien et de multiples contusions mais l'oedème s'est résorbé !"

Anakin acquiesça. "Merci, Maître Che !" dit Obi-Wan, elle lui fait un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande Obi-Wan.

Anakin acquiesça. "Tarkin ! … Il a emmené Ahsoka et j'ai été assommé !" répondit-il en se tenant un côté de la tête. "Où est-elle ?"

Obi-Wan ne réponds pas à sa question et Anakin commence à s'inquiéter. "Obi-Wan où est Ahsoka ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Tarkin a fait pression pour qu'elle soit expulsée de l'Ordre Jedi pour être jugée par un tribunal militaire !"

"QUOI ? … Et vous l'avez fait ? Vous l'avez tous abandonné ?"

"Non, j'étais contre, tout comme Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti et Maître Yoda mais cela n'a rien changé !"

Anakin s'adoucit un peu à ses paroles mais sa colère et sa fureur envers le Conseil ne s'est pas calmé. "Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Elle est innocente ! … Elle a tenté de se suicider, je vous rappelle !"

"Je sais, Anakin ! … Le verdict a été rendu il y a quelques jours ! Padmé la défendue et au moment où le Chancelier s'apprêtait à rendre son verdict nous avons trouvé des vidéos de surveillance démontrant une silhouette masquée et encapuchonné déposé la carte-clé devant la cellule d'Ahsoka et se servir de ses sabres lasers pour tuer les Clones et la faire accuser !"

"Quel aurait été le verdict ?"

"La peine de mort."

"Oh Force ! … Où est-elle ?"

"Elle se repose dans vos quartiers mais je dois te parler de quelque chose !"

"Quoi ?"

"Ahsoka était trop émotive et éprouvé par le procès, une fois libéré et mise hors de cause elle a passé ses nuits ici avec toi à ton chevet, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de sa faute si tu avais été blessé car tu as essayé de l'aider, elle était épuisée et est tombé malade, elle avait de la fièvre alors avec Rex nous l'avons contrainte à aller se reposer mais juste avant de partir elle m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans l'Ordre car la moitié du Conseil l'a abandonné et elle a presque été exécuté !"

"Quoi ? Il faut que je la voie !" dit-il en se redressant pour sortir du lit. "Comment va t-elle ? Elle a vu un médecin ?" demanda t-il inquiet.

"Oui, ils ont dit que c'était dû à tout ce qu'elle avait traversée ses derniers jours, le stress, l'angoisse et l'anxiété c'était trop pour elle et après plusieurs nuits à être malade, à vomir et à convulser elle va mieux ! Je suis passé la voire régulièrement tout comme Rex et Fives et votre légion nous avons veillé sur elle !"

"Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle !" dit Anakin reconnaissant.

"De rien, Il faut que tu te reposes !" dit Obi-Wan en l'immobilisant.

"Je me suis assez reposé, Maître ! Il faut que je la voie ! Je me sens très bien !" dit Anakin en se dégageant de sa prise avant de se lever et de tirer le rideau pour s'habiller.

"Très bien je sais que toute discussion est peine perdue avec toi !" soupira Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin avait quitté la Baie Médicale, avec de la morphine que les guérisseurs lui ont donné pour soulager la douleur ! Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur et la fureur qu'il ressentait quant aux derniers événements survenu cette semaine pendant qu'il était inconscient ! À tout ce qu'Ahsoka avait vécue, il avait échoué à la protéger et avait laissé Tarkin l'enmener, il n'était pas là pour la soutenir ! Sa petite Chipie qu'il considérait comme sa fille, sa propre enfant est tombé malade et il n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle, cependant, il leur en était reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur elle pour lui !

Même si Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, Shaak-ti et Maître Yoda l'ont soutenus, il était furieux contre le Conseil la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont expulsé est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos le Sénat et la République ! La peine de mort ? Ahsoka est la gentillesse, la générosité et la douceur incarnée ! Obi-Wan lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dans l'Ordre Jedi, il ne pouvait pas lui reprochait de tout remettre en question au vu de tout ce qu'elle a vécu,

Il poussa la porte de leurs quartiers pour y trouver Ahsoka allongeait sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il parvient à esquisser un sourire en traversant la pièce jusqu'à elle, il tomba à genoux en lui caressant tendrement la joue, il était soulagé qu'elle soit guérie et qu'elle ait était acquittée de toute cette histoire et de toutes ses preuves de toute évidence montées de toutes pièces faussées et dénuées de sens !

Il la regarda dormir, en continuant à lui caresser la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente remuer dans son sommeil, "Mmm …" gémit-elle.

"Ahsoka, … Chipie, tu m'entends ?" dit Anakin sans jamais cessé de lui caresser la joue.

Elle papillonne des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Anakin, elle lui sourit. "Skyman !" s'exclame t-elle avant de se redresser et de lui sauter au cou, pris au dépourvu il se figea une seconde avant d'accepter l'étreinte et d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

Après quelques instants, il la sentit légèrement trembler contre sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. "J'étais si inquiète pour vous quand je vous ai vous effondrez à cause de moi ! … Je …" s'effondra-t-elle en larmes.

Anakin la serra fort contre lui en caressant le lekku et ses montrals pour la réconforter avant de briser l'étreinte et d'attraper son visage délicatement entre ses mains effaçant ses larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front entre ses montrals. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! … Ça va, Ahsoka ! Tout va bien, rassure-toi ! … j'étais tellement inquiet lorsqu'il t'a emmené ! … Obi-Wan m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir était là pour te soutenir !"

"Mais de quoi Maître ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Tout va bien maintenant ! Je suis heureuse de voir éveillé ! Quand j'ai étais disculpé j'étais à votre chevet, j'avais tellement peur que vous ne vous réveilliez pas !" dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. "Ils m'ont forcé à venir me reposer !"

"C'est normal, Obi-Wan m'a dit que tu étais tombé malade ! … Oh … Chipie !" dit-il doucement, souriant en lui caressant la joue. "Je vais bien, je te le promets ! … Ça va mieux ?"

Elle lui sourit en retour et acquiesça doucement, il lui sourit en retour. "Obi-Wan m'a également parlé de ta décision !" dit Anakin.

Ahsoka soupira puis détourna le regard, "Je ne sais pas si je vais rester !" dit-elle alors qu'il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à personne ! … Ils ont brisé ma confiance en moi et en les autres !" dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. "Presque tout le monde m'a abandonné et j'ai bien failli être mise à mort pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ! … Je ne sais plus qui je suis ni qui je suis censé être ! … Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés avoir d'attachements ni de rancœur mais … c'est plus fort que moi je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner !"

**"Oh, Chipie ! Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner !"** pensa t-il tristement mais en colère.

"Je comprends Chipie, mais tu n'as pas à leur pardonner ! La façon dont tu as été traité était inacceptable et injuste ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir mais je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas était toute seule pour affronter tout cela !"

"Je remets tout en question et doute de tout !" soupira-t-elle avant de poursuivre. "Je n'arrête pas de me dire et si je finissais par vous faire tuer ou Rex ou les Garçons sur le champ de Bataille en doutant de moi et de mes compétences lors d'une mission ?"

"Hé … Hé … Hé …" dit Anakin en lui attrapant le visage. "Moi, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi ! … Je comprends que tu doutes de tout, de toi et de tes compétences mais il ne faut pas ! Ne laisses pas le Conseil te faire douter de toi, de qui tu es, de tes compétences, tu m'entends ? … Je crois en toi et Rex et les Garçons aussi ! … Tu es forte, courageuse, spontanée, têtue, désintéressée, espiègle, sournoise mais surtout altruiste et généreuse ! Ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ? N'oublie jamais qu'il y a des planètes, des peuples à sauver et à protéger de l'infamie, de la corruption et de l'injustice qui ont besoin de nous ! Ce conflit ravageur prendra fin d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je te le promets !"

Ahsoka acquiesça, émue par ses paroles réconfortantes et sincères, des larmes de bonheur et de joie coulaient par milliers sur ses joues. "Merci …" dit-elle avec émotions alors qu'Anakin les essuieyaient en souriant tendrement.

"Reviens, s'îl te plaît !" demande Anakin doucement.

"Je ne sais pas … j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça !" lui dit Ahsoka en détournant le regard.

"Je comprends. Me permettrais-tu au moins de t'emmener quelque part ?" demande Anakin.

"Où ça ?"

"Fais-moi confiance." dit Anakin d'un sourire arrogant et sur de lui mais gentil.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa l'emmener hors du Temple, elle ne connaissait pas leur destination mais elle avait confiance en lui.

* * *

Anakin avait décidé de l'emmener chez Padmé, il voulait la revoir et la remercier d'avoir défendu Ahsoka. Cependant, sa colère envers le Conseil Jedi sauf quelques membres qui l'ont soutenue et on tenté de l'aider, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire ! La peine de mort ? Tarkin avait un problème avec elle, ça c'est certain ! Mais il ne saurait dire lequel ? Quelque soit son problème avec Ahsoka, il ne le laissera plus jamais l'emmener ! Il doit la protéger et la soutenir, et il était prêt à tout pour cela y compris à défier l'autorité de son ami le Chancelier Palpatine, son amitié et sa relation avec Ahsoka était plus importante que tout ! Si elle avait était mise à mort pendant qu'il était inconscient, il ne leurs aurait jamais pardonné ni au Conseil, ni à Palpatine ! Et Tarkin en aurait payé le prix extrêmement cher !

Avec toute cette histoire, Anakin réalise qu'Ahsoka n'est pas à l'abri ! Le Conseil l'a abandonné et lui a tourné le dos sans arrière-pensée ! Elle a faillie se suicider à cause de tout cela et il pensait quoi ? Qu'elle avait simulé ? Qu'elle n'avait fais cela que pour détourner les soupçons ? C'est ridicule !

Il aurait très bien pu la perdre à cause d'eux ! Heureusement, elle était là vivante et saine et sauve, bien qu'il en serait triste, il ne lui en voudrait pas si jamais elle décidait de ne pas revenir ! Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnerait pas au moins problèmes et lui et Padmé serait toujours là pour elle.

"Maître, que faisons-nous, ici ?" demande Ahsoka en sortant avec lui du speeder.

"Tu verras !" lui dit Anakin en ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle puisse entré. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement de Padmé - leur appartement -, Ahsoka pu admirer la splendeur et la beauté de la pièce, Anakin lui fait signe d'aller s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il va allait la chercher.

Il l'a trouva dans leurs chambre en train de répéter un discours pour une réunion au Sénat, il écouta ne voulant pas l'interrompre, une fois qu'elle avait terminée il choisi de faire son entrée.

"C'était spontané et tu m'as inspiré !" dit Anakin.

Padmé sourit et se retourna pour l'embrasser avant de lui sauter au cou. "Ani … J'étais tellement inquiète !"

Anakin sourit en lui rendant son étreinte. "Je vais bien maintenant ! … Obi-Wan m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ! Merci d'avoir défendu Ahsoka !"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle ! Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire la tournure des événements ! Comment pourraient-ils la condamner à mort alors qu'elle était innocente ? Malgré toutes les preuves, je n'y croyais pas ! Ahsoka est la douceur incarnée, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela !"

"Je sais. Eh bien, nous sommes deux ! Je ne comprend pas moi-même ! Bien qu'elle soit ma responsabilité ! Je ne suis même pas son tuteur légal ? Tu y crois ça ?"

"Je sais … Comment va t-elle ?"

"Pas très bien ! Elle ne sait pas si elle va revenir dans l'Ordre ! Elle remets tout en question ! Ses compétences, sa raison d'être, tout ! Elle a perdue confiance en elle et en les autres !"

"Je me rends compte que nous aurions pu la perdre ! … Elle a besoin d'une situation stable ! D'un foyer ! De personnes qui ne l'abandonneront jamais quelle que soit la situation ! Alors je me disais … Ani, Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé il y a quelque temps ?"

"À propos d'Ahsoka ?" demande Anakin.

"Oui, es-tu sûre de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ?" demande Padmé.

"Uniquement si tu l'es ?" lui réponds Anakin d'un sourire narquois mais sincère.

"Crois-tu qu'elle acceptera ?" demande Padmé. "Je sais que nous avions prévu d'attendre son anniversaire mais … après tout ça …"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Attendons d'abord de voir ce qu'elle va décider ! Si jamais elle décide de revenir dans l'Ordre ! Nous lui en parlerons plus tard ! … Cela fait plus de deux ans que nous attendons ! Nous pouvons attendre encore un peu !"

"Cela a était si long ! J'ai tellement hâte !" dit Padmé.

"Moi aussi !" réponds Anakin. "Elle est dans le salon ! Elle nous attends !"

Padmé sourit à sa remarque. "Alors allons y !" dit-elle en quittant tout les deux la pièce pour aller au salon.

* * *

Padmé et Anakin retournent au salon et sourire en voyant Ahsoka endormie sur le canapé. Anakin s'approchait d'elle en posant sa main sur le front d'abord inquiet qu'elle ait de la fièvre mais forte heureusement elle était juste épuisée.

Il sourit en la regardant dormir en lui caressant la joue et elle s'éveilla. "Salut Chipie !"

"Désolée Maître, je me suis assoupie !"

"Ça ne fais rien ! Tu te sens mieux ?"

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. "Ahsoka !" s'exclama Padmé en l'attirant dans ses bras alors qu'Ahsoka lui retourna l'étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. "Comme je suis contente de te revoir !" dit-elle en se retirant pour prendre son visage en coupe tendrement. "Ça va, Tu n'as rien ?"

Ahsoka sourit et acquiesça. "Oui, ça va ! Merci pour votre aide sans vous je pense que je ne m'en serai pas sortie !"

"Je t'en prie !" réponds Padmé en passant son bras autour épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec Anakin.

Ahsoka, les genoux contre sa poitrine, soupira tristement. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis perdue ! …"

Padmé se rapprocha d'elle en lui caressant le lekku arrière pour la réconforter. "Ne laisses pas le Conseil te faire douter de toi ! ... Tu es une bonne personne, courageuse, altruiste et généreuse ! Penses à toutes ses planètes, ses systèmes, peuples que tu as aidés et sauvé ! Tu as un cœur en or et pure, ne l'oublies jamais !"

"C'est gentil !" dit Ahsoka en esquissant un petit sourire.

"Ahsoka …" commença Anakin. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! … Padmé et moi sommes mariés …"

Anakin et Padmé échangent des regards confus, n'ayant pas compris sa réaction, Ahsoka s'est mise à rire aux éclats. "Vous en avez mis du temps pour me le dire !" gloussa Ahsoka entre-deux rires.

"Tu le savais ?" demande Anakin abasourdi.

"Que vous étiez mariés ? … Non, mais j'avais mes soupçons ! Je savais qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre vous … plus que de l'amitié !" réponds Ahsoka.

"Comment ?"

"J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec vous pour savoir qu'à chaque fois que Padmé s'est retrouvé en danger vous étiez mort d'inquiétude et prêt à tout y compris à défier le Conseil ou Maître Obi-Wan compromettant la mission ! … Mais j'ai commencé à avoir mes soupçons surtout durant la crise du virus de l'Ombre bleu ! Vous étiez terrifié à l'idée de la perdre !"

"Tu as raison, j'avais peur !" soupira Anakin. "J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre mais j'étais également mort d'inquiétude pour toi, Ahsoka ! J'avais tellement peur de te perdre et Rex et les Garçons aussi !"

Elle lui fait un sourire rassurant. "Depuis quand ?"

"C'était quelques mois avant de te rencontrer sur Christophsis, après la Bataille de Géonosis, nous nous sommes mariés en secret sur Naboo avec pour seuls témoins R2 et 3-PO !" réponds Anakin.

"Ne vous en faites pas votre secret est en sécurité avec moi, Skyman !" dit Ahsoka.

"Merci Chipie !" réponds Anakin en souriant.

"Tiens à ce propos, comment vous êtes-vous attribuer ses surnoms ?" demande Padmé avec curiosité.

"C'est une histoire très divertissante !" réponds Ahsoka avec un sourire malicieux.

"C'est toi qui as commencé en m'appelant Skyman !" dis Anakin d'un ton accusateur.

"Vous m'avez énervé ! J'ai horreur d'être traité et considéré comme une Jeune Novice et vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour me présenter comme telle devant les Garçons !"

"En réponse, tu m'as humilié devant Rex ! Devant mes hommes !" expliqua Anakin indigné.

"Soit dit en passant votre tête était mémorable !" ricana Ahsoka avec le même sourire malicieux qu'elle lui avait fait le jour de leur rencontre sur Christophsis.

Anakin lui lança un regard noir. "Je suis Général, j'ai une réputation à tenir et une Jeune Novice de quatorze ans espiègle et sournoise sans aucun respect pour l'autorité a tout chamboulé et avait un avis sur tout ce que je disais ou faisais ! Alors il fallait bien que je t'en trouve un aussi et "Chipie" était parfait pour toi !" répliqua t-il fièrement. "Ce qui me rappelle tu as bien failli me tuer !"

"Je vous ai sauvé ce jour-là, bien que vous ayez dit et je vous cite : "J'étais parfaitement Maître de la situation !" l'imita Ahsoka.

"C'était le cas !" proteste Anakin.

Ahsoka roula des yeux. "Oui, Maître de la situation de rien du tout ! … Vous ne vouliez surtout pas que quelqu'un sache que le Grand et puissant Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker avait était sauvé par sa jeune Padawan de quatorze ans !" gloussa Ahsoka.

Padmé ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats à leurs interactions et de sourire tendrement.

"Très bien, tu as raison ! Tu m'as sauvé un nombre de fois incalculable ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi pour assurer mes arrières et celles des Garçons ! … Que ferai-je sans toi ?"

Ahsoka lui sourit et repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, même si elle était profondément blessée, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Anakin, Rex, Fives, les Garçons, Obi-Wan et les peuples qui ont besoin d'elle.

"Alors acceptes-tu de revenir ?" demande Anakin.

"Oui," réponds Ahsoka.

"Tu permets ?" demande Anakin, elle acquiesça et lui tends sa tresse Padawan pour qu'il puisse la rattacher à sa coiffe de Akul sur son lekku.

"La voilà revenue à sa place !" dit Anakin en lui souriant. "C'est bon de t'avoir de retour, Chipie !"

"Merci Skyman !" réponds Ahsoka en souriant.


	4. Douleurs

Un mois plus tard,

_Mission sur Felucia, envoyé par le Conseil Jedi, Anakin Skywalker et sa Padawan Ahsoka Tano, accompagnés du Capitaine Rex et de la 501ᵉ ont pour mission de trouver une base d'écoute Séparatiste et de la détruire. _

Au milieu du champ de Bataille, alors qu'ils se battent contre des droïdes, Ahsoka se mit à respirer fortement et se figea un instant son ventre lui faisait mal et ressentait une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos.

Rex le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle: "Tout va bien, Commandant ?" lui demanda t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit. "Oui, Rex merci, allez avec vos hommes poursuivez la mission il faut détruire cette base d'écoute, ne vous en faites pas pour moi!" lui ordonna t-elle.

Rex s'exécute et s'éloigne. "À vos ordres, Commandant !" lui répondit-il.

* * *

Une fois le combat terminé et la mission achevée Anakin félicite ses hommes: "Bien joué Rex, Messieurs ! Vous pouvez disposer et aller vous reposez vous l'avez bien mérité! Nous approcherons très bientôt de Coruscant !" (Rex et les clones le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce)

Anakin mets le vaisseau en pilote automatique et l'ayant au loin vu souffrir se rapprocha d'elle: "Est ce que tout va bien, Chipie ?" lui demanda t-il.

Se retourna pour lui faire face en forçant un sourire et acquiesça. "Oui, Skyman. Pourquoi ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je t'ai vu au loin, tu t'es figé un court instant, on n'aurait dit que tu souffrais ?"

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui répondre elle se mit à souffrir à nouveau et a respiré lourdement.

Anakin s'inquiétant encore plus, l'attrapa par la taille: "Chipie ? Ahsoka ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !" lui dit-il.

Ahsoka, le fixant dans les yeux, en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son Maître: "Non, Maître ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je n'ai plus mal !" lui dit-elle en se tenant l'estomac et respirant difficilement.

"Tu souffres, Ahsoka ! Et l'un de mes nombreux devoirs en tant que Maître est de m'assurer que tu vas bien !" lui assura-t-il.

"Maître, je vais ... " Alors qu'elle était sur la point de lui répondre elle se mit à souffrir à nouveau, respire lourdement et s'évanouit dans les bras de son maître.

Anakin inquiet, la rattrapant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. "Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Ahsoka !"

Il l'observa, inconsciente, dans ses bras de plus en plus inquiet et lui déclara: "Cette fois c'est décidé je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !"


	5. Inquiétudes

Le Twilight vient d'accoster sur Coruscant et Anakin transporte Ahsoka, inconsciente dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, étant arrivé il demande un Médecin : "Un Médecin, vite j'ai besoin d'aide".

Un droïde Médecin vient à sa rencontre : "Maître Jedi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?".

Anakin inquiet lui désignant la silhouette inconsciente de sa Padawan dans ses bras : "C'est ma Padawan, elle a était prise de violentes douleurs abdominales ainsi que dans le bas du dos, et elle a perdu connaissance !".

"Il y a Combien de temps ?"

"Une dizaine de Minutes, je dirai !".

"Très bien, on va lui faire des examens et un bilan sanguin!".

Le Droïde Médecin lui demande de le suivre, Anakin s'exécute et allonge Ahsoka sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur son Apprentie refusant de la quitter des yeux : "Est-ce que c'est grave ?".

"Je ne sais pas Monsieur, nous en sauront plus après avoir reçu les résultats d'analyses!"

Anakin laisse le Droïde avec Ahsoka et décide de contacter Obi-Wan : Au Temple Jedi, Obi-Wan dans ses quartiers en pleine méditation, entends son communicateur sonner et décide d'y répondre :

"_Ici Kenobi !"_

"Obi-Wan ! Ici Anakin ! Vous pourriez venir me rejoindre!".

"_Te rejoindre où ça ?"_

"À L'Infirmerie !"

"_Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Anakin ! Pourquoi es-tu à l'Infirmerie ? Es-tu blessé ?"_

"Moi non, c'est Ahsoka !"

_"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_

"Je ne sais pas!"

"_Très bien, j'arrive !"_

* * *

Obi-Wan quitte ses quartiers et se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie pour y rencontrer Anakin : Il le vit assis là, attendant des nouvelles d'Ahsoka. "Anakin, je suis là qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"On venait d'accomplir notre Mission sur Felucia, et au loin j'ai vu qu'Ahsoka souffrait. Alors en mettant le vaisseau sur pilote automatique je suis allé la voir. Elle m'a dit que ça allait puis elle s'est remise de souffrir et a refusée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Elle a finie par s'effondrer dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite ici".

"Où avait-elle mal, exactement ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal au ventre et dans le bas du dos !".

"Je vois !".

Anakin s'inquiétant du silence de son ancien Maître. "Maître, vous pensez que c'est grave ?".

Obi-Wan tentant de le réconforter, pose sa main sur son épaule : "Je ne sais pas, Anakin !".

Le Droïde Médecin se dirige vers eux, avec des nouvelles d'Ahsoka. Anakin, se lève et s'adresse au droide : "Alors, comment va t-elle ?"

"Difficile à dire ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a !".

Obi-Wan sentant la confusion d'Anakin et sa colère contre le Droïde, décide de parler avant qu'Anakin ne le mette en pièce détachées. "Comment ça vous ne savez pas !".

"Nous avons eu les résultats et nous ne comprenons pas comment un phénomène pareil peut-être possible!".

Anakin de plus en plus inquiet pour son Apprentie : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?".

"Il semble que votre Padawan soit enceinte, Maître Skywalker!". Obi-Wan et Anakin sont aussi choqués l'un que l'autre et confus refusant d'y croire.

"Pardon ?" l'interrogea le Maître Jedi.

"Elle a 17 ans, C'est pas possible, ma Padawan n'est pas enceinte ? Elle n'a pas de ventre ! Son corps n'a pas changé !.. Si elle était enceinte je l'aurai vu !".

"Calme-toi, Anakin !"

"Il y a plus !"

"Comment ça ?" lui demande Anakin.

"Il semble qu'elle n'ait aucune conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer et qu'elle soit enceinte de huit mois et demi, ses douleurs sont la preuve que le travail approche, ce qui veut dire qu'elle va bientôt accoucher !".

"Peut-on la voir ?" lui demande Anakin.

Le Droïde Acquiesça. "Bien sûr !".

* * *

Anakin et Obi-Wan entrent dans la chambre et aperçoivent Ahsoka endormie dans le lit. Son Maître s'approche d'elle et lui prit la main. "Chipie, ... Ahsoka, tu m'entends ?"

Ahsoka ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçoit Anakin et Obi-Wan à ses côtés puis réalise qu'elle est à l'Infirmerie : "Maître ?... Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Maître Obi-Wan, que faites-vous là ?".

Anakin décide de parler le premier : "Ahsoka, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?".

Elle acquiesça : "Oui, on parlait et j'ai commencé à avoir affreusement mal dans le bas du dos et après c'est le trou noir ! Je me suis évanouie, c'est ça ?"

Anakin acquiesçant à sa réponse. "Oui, Chipie et je t'ai amenée ici !" lui expliqua t-il.

Obi-Wan s'approcha d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas la brusquer ni de l'effrayer encore plus et confuse qu'elle ne semblait l'être. "Ahsoka, les droides médecins t'on fait des examens ainsi qu'un bilan sanguin ... Et nous avons tes résultats !".

"Je vais mourir c'est ça ?"

"Pas exactement, Chipie, je sais que ça va être difficile à entendre mais ...

Ahsoka inquiète se demande de quoi il veut parler : "Mais quoi ?".

Anakin incapable de poursuivre Obi-Wan décide de prendre les choses en main : "Ahsoka, tu sais ce qu'est un déni de grossesse ?".

Ahsoka sous le choc et confuse dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Quoi ?.. Un déni de grossesse ?".

Anakin prenant une seconde pour la regarder ressentit sa confusion, il soupira et lui déclara. "Chipie, tu fais un déni de grossesse et t'es enceinte de huit mois et demi !"

Ahsoka commence à s'hyperventiller et secoua la tête négativement. "C'est pas possible ! C'est forcément autre chose".

Obi-Wan tentant de la calmer : "Ahsoka, tu vas avoir un bébé !"

"Non, c'est forcément autre chose !..."

"Chipie ..."

"Non, je vous dis que c'est pas ça ! Pourquoi vous m'écoutez pas ?".

Ahsoka ce mets à se tordre de douleur. "Aaaaaah ! Je comprends pas ça me fais hyper mal !".

"On t'écoutes, Chipie mais tu ne prends pas en compte tous ce qu'on te dis !" lui expliqua son Maître en caressant son lekku.

Ahsoka choquée, totalement dans le déni gémit de douleur et un liquide se mets à couler entre ses cuisses.

Elle respire lourdement puis elle se mit à paniquer. "Aaaah ! C'est quoi ça, Maître ?".

"Tu perds les eaux, Ahsoka !"

"T'es en train d'accoucher !".

"Il y a pas de bébé !" leur affirma t-elle toujours dans le déni.

Obi-Wan tentant de la calmer en posant une main sur le front. "Le travail a commencé et les contractions aussi ! Ahsoka, tu vas avoir un bébé, il est là (en posant une main sur son abdomen plat) il a besoin de toi pour l'accompagner !".

Ahsoka les regardant dans les yeux et a bout de nerf se redressant. "JE VEUX PAS DE BÉBÉ ! JE VEUX PAS !" leur dit-elle avant de s'effondrer de douleur en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.


	6. Naissance

Ahsoka toujours dans le déni de ce qui est en train de lui arriver, ne parvient toujours pas à croire ce qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan lui ont annoncé.

La jeune Jedi a été conduite dans une salle où elle allait mettre au monde son bébé, déjà en travail depuis plusieurs heures. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, fortes et douloureuses, d'après le Droïde Obstétricien, le bébé ne devrait plus tarder, allongée sur le lit, un dogme à était placé autour de sa zone inférieure avec un Droïde Médical à l'autre extrémité prêt à accueillir l'enfant.

Elle est entourée d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan, l'encourageant et la soutenant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

"Chipie, c'est très bien !" lui dit son Maître. Elle se tourne vers lui en respirant lourdement.

Le Droïde Médical en regardant où ça en est. "Vous êtes complètement dilatée. Les prochaines contractions vont commençaient. Lorsque la prochaine frappera, commencez à pousser!".

Ahsoka poussait à chaque nouvelle contraction, mais le bébé ne sortait que très légèrement.

À la fin, elle s'effondra pour reprendre son souffle et récupérer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. "Respirez, Padawan Tano vous en sortez très bien la Naissance est pour bientôt!"

Obi-Wan lui tenant la main s'adresse à elle. "Respires, tu t'en sors très bien à la prochaine contraction tu bloques et tu pousses !"

Ahsoka à bout de forces. "J'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre !"

Anakin toujours entrain de lui tenir la main, avant qu'une autre contraction ne la frappe, et que sa main ne serre fortement la sienne. "Tu vas y arriver, Chipie tu es très courageuse, forte et têtue. Tu peux le faire !".

Le Droïde Médical vérifiant chaque progrès qu'Ahsoka faisait pour le mettre au monde. "C'est bien Padawan Tano! Le bébé va bientôt naître ! J'aperçois la tête !".

"Allez c'est presque fini, Ahsoka, encore une dernière fois, tu bloques et tu pousses de toutes tes forces !" lui dit son Maître en serrant sa main.

"Vous y êtes presque ! N'abandonnez pas !" lui demande le Droïde Obstétricien.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, lors de la dernière contraction, la jeune maman se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces et le bébé est enfin sortit et se mit à pleurer.

Le Droïde Médical le nettoie, coupe le cordon ombilical, et emmaillote le bébé dans une couverture bleu. "Félicitations, C'est un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé !".

Le Droïde Médical sur le point de le poser sur le ventre de la jeune Togruta, mais elle refuse, voyant sa réaction Obi-Wan intervient et prends le bébé dans ses bras pendant qu'Anakin s'occupe d'elle en lui caressant ses lekku: "C'est bon respires, tout va bien ! Je suis fier de toi ... Tu as étais très forte et courageuse !".

Ahsoka en larmes, détourne le regard refusant catégoriquement de regarder son bébé. Alors qu'Anakin était sur le point de la plonger dans un profond sommeil estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, elle se mits à gémir de nouveau et à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Anakin au Droïde.

Le Droïde Obstétricien en regardant vers sa zone inférieure. "Il semble qu'il y en ait un deuxième !"

"Oh Force !" jura Anakin.

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangent un regard alors que le Maître Jedi tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras, impuissant à la souffrance de la jeune fille qui mets à gémir.

"Padawan Tano, vous avez des jumeaux ! Il va falloir que vous poussiez à nouveau !" Lui dit le Droïde.

Ahsoka sous le choc du faite qu'elle ne portait pas un mais deux bébés, elle n'arrivait déjà pas à y croire, elle était épuisée, à bout de forces et il y avait une deuxième naissance.

"Aaaaah ! Quoi ? Pas encore !" gémit-elle.

Son Maître à ses côtés lui attrapa la main qu'elle se mits à serrer. Ahsoka lève les yeux vers lui, son visage strié de larmes. "C'est bien Chipie, respire ! C'est presque fini ..." Lui dit-il.

* * *

Quatres heures plus tard, comme pour la naissance du petit garçon, Ahsoka se mits à pousser de toutes ses forces et s'effondra sur le lit d'épuisement, un cri empli la pièce.

Le Droïde Médical coupe le cordon ombilical et le nettoie avant de l'emmailloté dans une couverture rose. "Félicitations, c'est une adorable fille !"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la poser sur son ventre, Ahsoka détourna le regard refusant de la regarder, Anakin lui fait signe de la passer au Droïde à côté de lui.

Anakin, abasourdi, caressa le lekku de sa Padawan pour la réconforter et tentait de la calmer alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues par milliers. "C'est fini Chipie, tu as étais très forte et courageuse !" Lui murmura-t-il avant de lui envoyer une suggestion de sommeil qu'elle accepta et se laissa être envahie par elle.

Une fois endormie, son Maître l'embrasse sur le front puis se lève, pour laisser les droïdes l'emmener dans sa chambre, et va voir le fille d'Ahsoka dans les bras du Droide qu'il récupéra et se dirigea vers Obi-Wan qui détenait son fils: ils avait tout deux une peau orange clair avec des marques faciales légèrement différentes de celles de leur mère, mais pas de petits lekku ni montrals juste quelques cheveux blond sable et de grands yeux bleus comme elle: "Ils sont magnifique, ils ressemblent à Ahsoka !".

Obi-Wan acquiesca: "Oui, je me demande toujours comment est ce possible !".

Anakin en regardant le bébé dans les bras de son Ancien Maître: "Je m'inquiètes pour Ahsoka ! ça va être très difficile pour elle !"

"Il va falloir la soutenir, Anakin et l'entourer ce qu'elle vient de vivre risque d'être très traumatisant pour elle !".

Obi-Wan lui confie le bébé et quitte la pièce, devant aller rendre le rapport de leur mission sur Felucia au Conseil.

"Tiens prends le !"

"Maître, où allez-vous ?" lui demande t-il en prenant le deuxième enfant.

"Rendre votre rapport au Conseil Jedi sur Felucia !"

"Non, Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Maître c'est à moi d'y aller !"

"Anakin, elle a besoin de toi ! Je vais le leur expliquer !".

"Comment allez-vous leurs annoncer qu'Ahsoka vient d'avoir non pas un mais deux bébés ? Ils vont tout de suite la juger et la réprimander, et elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant !".

"Je le sais Anakin, ne t'inquiètes pas je saurai le leur expliquer !. On se voit plus tard !".

Obi-Wan quitta la pièce et laisse Anakin seul avec les nouveaux nés dans les bras qu'il se mit à bercer celui-ci se mettant à pleurer: "Chuuut ... Chuuuut ... ça va aller ! On va être potes tout les trois ! C'est comme avec votre maman vous savez c'est pas qu'elle s'en fiche de vous, en réalité c'est une personne incroyablement dévouée et attentionnée elle va avoir besoin de temps !" lui murmura t-ils.

Anakin quitta la salle d'accouchement avec les nourissons et se dirige vers la chambre d'Ahsoka. Il dépose les jumeaux endormis dans le berceau et attire une chaise grâce à la Force à lui dans laquelle il s'asseoit aux côtés de sa Padawan, attendant qu'elle se réveille, mais finit par s'endormir.


	7. Révélation

Obi-Wan se dirige vers la Chambre du Conseil, ses inquiétudes se tournant vers la Jeune Jedi la tête emplie de questions et d'incertitudes, s'incline avant de parler: "Maîtres. Je viens faire le rapport de la Mission d'Anakin et d'Ahsoka sur Felucia qui est un succès".

"Où sont Skywalker et sa Padawan ?" l'interrogea Maître Yoda.

"À l'Infirmerie, Maître Yoda !"

"Pour quelles raisons ne sont-ils pas là à votre place ?" exigea Maître Windu.

Ne savant pas trop comment leur expliquer, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de l'annoncer. "Il s'est passé quelque chose sur Felucia, Maîtres …"

Le Conseil toujours intrigué, il poursuit: Au cours de la Mission, Ahsoka a était prise de violents spasmes abdominaux et de douleurs atroces dans le bas du dos elle a finit par s'évanouir, Anakin a donc dû la conduire d'urgence à l'Infirmerie, ici, sur Coruscant! Alors qu'il attendait les résultats, je suis arrivé et le Droide Médical nous a annoncé qu'Ahsoka faisait un déni de grossesse qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs étaient la preuve que le travail approchait ! Nous sommes nous même choqués alors je comprends ce que vous ressentez !".

Chaque Membres du Conseil Jedi, se regardant chacun tour à tour, pensant avoir mal compris, ils essayent de parler, en vain aucun mots ne parvenaient à sortir de leurs bouches, la révélation des récents événements les avaient rendu complètement choqués et sans voix.

"Si j'ai bien tout saisie Maître Kenobi! Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'Ahsoka est enceinte? Comment est ce possible ? Elle n'a pas de ventre ! Ni aucuns symptômes pouvant s'appareillés à une grossesse !" lui demanda Shaak-ti.

"Honnêtement Maître Ti je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais d'après ce que je sais: c'est le principe d'un déni de grossesse !" lui réponds Obi-Wan.

"Un déni de grossesse, Maître Kenobi, dis-tu ?" lui demanda le Grand Maître Jedi.

"Oui, Maître Yoda !"

"Ahsoka n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer !" leur affirma t-il.

"Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?" lui demanda Mace Windu abasourdi.

"Je vous arrête tout de suite Maître Windu, Ahsoka n'y est pour rien !" lui réponds Obi-Wan tentant de le calmer.

"Mais pendant neufs mois il y avait donc bien un bébé qui grandissait en elle ! Où était-il pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda Maître Windu.

"J'ai fais quelques recherches et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, le bébé se cache parce qu'il sent que sa mère ne veut pas le voir, il s'est donc développé le long de la colonne vertébrale, sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonné à son corps de cacher tout les symptômes, donc pas de ventre ni vomissements rien ne laisse transparaître !".

"Comment a t-elle réagi ?" s'inquiétant Maître Plo-Koon.

Obi-Wan le regardant. "Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a très mal réagi ... Elle vient tout juste d'accoucher et elle est toujours dans le déni. Elle ne les a même pas regarder, elle rejette ses enfants. Alors Anakin est resté avec elle et l'a plongée dans un sommeil profond estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos !" réponds t-il au Kel-Dor.

"Elle a déjà accouchée ?" demanda Maître Windu abasourdi.

Obi-Wan acquiesça. "Oui, après un travail long et douloureux de plusieurs heures, elle a finie par donner naissance à un petit garçon et à une petite fille !" lui réponds t-il.

"DES JUMEAUX !?" S'exclama Mace Windu sous le choc.

"Maîtres, nous ne savons pas le pourquoi du comment Ahsoka a fait un déni de grossesse mais elle n'y est pour rien ?"

"Maître Kenobi, enquêtez dessus il te faut !" s'adressant Yoda à lui.

Obi-Wan s'incline et quitte la chambre du Conseil. "Oui, Maîtres !".


	8. Dans le déni

Ahsoka s'éveille dans la Baie Médicale, refusant de croire ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle aperçue Anakin endormi sur une chaise à ses côtés une main tenant la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. "Salut, Chipie ! Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je me sens toute cassée !" lui répondit-elle.

"Ahsoka, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demanda son Maître.

Ahsoka totalement abasourdie, toujours dans le déni encore sous le choc, tente de réfléchir à comment les choses ont pu si mal tournées : "J'en sais rien, Maître je n'ai jamais couchée avec qui que ce soit. Je vous le jure, je comprends pas comment s'est possible! Comment ce truc m'est tombé dessus !".

Anakin posant une main sur son avant-bras. "Je te crois ! ..." lui assura t-il.

Son Maître en jetant un œil au nourrisson décide d'entamer la conversation, mais ayant peur qu'Ahsoka se braque, ça serait en douceur. Car pour lui sa Padawan était toujours dans le déni, depuis la Naissance elle refusait toujours de regarder ses enfants.

"Qui y a-t-il ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Je voudrais qu'on parle des jumeaux !" lui réponds t-il.

Ahsoka regardant son Maître détourne le regard aussitôt. "Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !".

"S'il te plaît, Ahsoka, écoutes moi je sais que c'est difficile !".

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! Tout le monde me dit ce que je dois faire! Mais moi j'ai jamais voulue avoir un bébé !".

"Mais ils sont là, ils ont besoin de toi !".

"Et moi, j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille !".

"Regardes-les, Chipie !".

Ahsoka refusant les yeux brillants emplis de larmes. "Non ... j'ai rien demandé !".

Anakin voyant sa réaction tente de la réconforter. "Eux non plus ils ont rien demandés, tout ça c'est pas leur faute ! Ils y sont pour rien !".

Ahsoka baissant les yeux. "Je sais ..." puis relevant les yeux vers son Maître.

"C'est juste des petits bouts! Des innocents et nous on les protègent les innocents, non" lui demanda t-il en désignant les nourrissons.

Ahsoka, le regarde les yeux emplis de larmes. "Mais j'arrive pas à croire que c'est les miens ! ... Que c'est mes bébés !".

Anakin tente de la réconforter en lui envoyant des vagues de réconfort à travers la Force. "Ahsoka, on va trouver ce qui s'est passé! Mais en attendant il va bien falloir que tu prennes une décision : sois-tu les reconnais et les élèves !" commença t-il.

"Sois je les abandonnent et renonce ainsi à mes droits parentaux!" finit-elle pour lui.

"Je sais pas, je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible, comment me suis-je retrouver enceinte !"

"Je ne sais pas Chipie, je ne sais pas !". Il l'a prise dans ses bras lui caressant son lekku arrière tentant de l'apaiser : "Ils vont avoir besoin d'un prénom pour les déclarer à l'État Civil! Tu y as pensé ?"

Ahsoka rejette cette idée, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait lui demander une chose pareil. "J'en sais rien ! ... J'ai pas trop envie d'y penser pour le moment !".

* * *

Obi-Wan entre dans la chambre. "Bonjour Ahsoka, comment te sens-tu ?" se détachant de l'emprise de son Maître : "Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan ! Pas terrible!"

"Anakin je peux te parler en privé ?" Il acquiesça, se lève, "Bien sûr, je reviens Chipie !" (elle acquiesça) et le suit puis sort de la chambre en refermant la porte : "Comment a réagi le Conseil ?"

"Mal, ils étaient tous sous le choc surtout le fait qu'Ahsoka est déjà accouchée et qu'elle est fait un déni de grossesse ! Ils m'ont chargé d'enquêter et de découvrir le pourquoi du comment".

En regardant Ahsoka et jetant un œil au bébé : "Comment elle va ? Avec eux je veux dire ?"

Anakin croisant les bras et le fixant : "Elle est toujours dans le déni et elle les rejettent ! Elle refuse de les regarder j'ai beau lui expliquer qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, elle ne veut rien n'entendre!"

"C'est normal, Anakin elle va avoir besoin de temps! Mais est ce qu'un jour Ahsoka sera capable d'accepter ses enfants, je ne peux pas te dire !".

"Elle m'a jurée qu'elle n'avait jamais couchée avec qui que ce soit ! Et je la crois !" lui affirma Anakin déterminé.

"Malheureusement, si ce qu'elle affirme s'avère exacte il ne peut exister qu'une seule hypothèse possible !" réfléchissant Obi-Wan.

Anakin comprenant son résonnement : "C'est qu'on l'ai forcée ! Donc les ... les jumeaux ..."

"Sont le fruit de ce viol ! Oui ! Ce qui explique son déni de grossesse ?" finit-il pour lui.

Anakin totalement désemparé et le regardant s'asseyant un instant, la tête baissait entre ses mains, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Mais par qui et pourquoi ?" lui demanda t-il.

Obi-Wan posant sa main sur son épaule et s'assied à-côtés de lui : "C'est ce que nous allons découvrir !"

"Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?"

"J'ai déjà demandé à ce que les Médecins fassent des prélèvements sur les enfants et peut-être une reconnaissance ADN ! J'attends les résultats !"

Anakin de plus en plus énervé de ce que son Apprentie venait de subir. "SI JE TENAIS CELUI QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA !".

Obi-Wan tentant de le calmer : "Calme-toi, Anakin ... ça n'aidera pas Ahsoka !".

Anakin respire et fait tout pour se calmer réalisant que son ancien Maître avait raison. "Vous avez raison, Maître c'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on n'a pu lui faire ça ! Pas à elle, elle est tellement jeune! C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour elle ! Si seulement j'avais été plus à l'écoute elle ne se serait jamais ..."

"Anakin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien! Tu t'en sors merveilleusement bien avec elle ! Je t'assures elle progresse de jours en jours et quand elle me parle de toi, elle semble si fière d'être ton Apprentie !" le coupa Obi-Wan.

Le Droïde approche avec les résultats en main : "Vous avez du nouveau ?" lui demanda l'Élu.

Il acquiesça. "Maîtres Jedi, nous avons fait des prélèvements sur les enfants à votre demande et les résultats viennent d'arriver !".

"Et Alors ?" demanda Anakin furieux et impatient.

"Veuillez excuser mon ami pour son impatience mais nous devons connaître les résultats ! Êtes-vous parvenu à une reconnaissance ADN ?" lui dit demanda t-il.

"Oui ou Non ?" demanda l'Élu agacé.

"Oui, mais pas une reconnaissance ADN, tout tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la conception remonte au mois de juillet dernier et qu'il s'agit d'un humain !"

"Juillet ? ... Ça veut dire qu'elle ..." balbutia t-il

Obi-Wan acquiesça solennellement mais sous le choc. "Oui, Anakin elle avait 15 ans au moment des faits ! Autre chose ?"

"Les résultats démontrent également que les enfants sont sensibles à la Force des deux côtés !" leur répondit le Droïde.

Anakin confus se demanda de quoi ce tas de ferraille voulait parler. "Des deux Côtés qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" exigea t-il.

"Que les jumeaux d'Ahsoka sont sensibles des deux côtés de la Force : Du Lumineux par leur mère ..." Lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

"Et du Côté Obscur par leur "père" !" finit Anakin.

"Ce qui signifie que la personne qui a abusé d'elle est probablement un Sith !".

"UN SITH ? Mais lequel et pourquoi ?" répéta Anakin furieux et sous le choc.

"Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'une personne puissante surtout sensible à la Force et qui de mieux que la Padawan de l'Élu !" proposa Obi-Wan.

"Je déteste être appelé comme ça !" lui fit remarquer Anakin.

"Je le sais mais c'est pourtant ce que tu es, rappelles toi sur Mortis et lorsque le moment sera venu tu devras accomplir la prophétie : "Rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela signifie !" lui dit l'Élu.

"Tu le comprendra le moment venu !" lui assura son ancien Maître.

Anakin change de sujet, confus. "Un Sith Humain ? Il n'y en a que deux connus des Jedi ! Dooku ou le Seigneur Sith dont nous soupçonnons l'existence !"

Obi-Wan pensif et réfléchissant un instant. "Dooku a beau être cruel je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde violé une enfant!" finit par lui dire le Maître Jedi.

"Je n'aurai jamais imaginé dire ça de lui mais je suis d'accord!" lui répondit Anakin.

"Donc ils ne nous restent plus qu'une seule possibilité : le Seigneur Sith Mystérieux!" lui affirma le chevalier jedi.

"Je vais aller rendre visite au Conseil pour le tenir au courant (en désignant la jeune maman dans la chambre) Toi restes avec elle! Ahsoka a besoin de toi !" lui dit-il.

* * *

Obi-Wan quitte l'Infirmerie et se dirigea vers le Conseil Jedi avant de parler il s'incline : Maître Yoda parla le premier : "Maître Kenobi, du nouveau as-tu ?"

Obi-Wan acquiesça. "Oui, tout porte à croire qu'Ahsoka a était violée !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Oh ! La Pauvre Enfant!" s'exclama Maître-Ti sous le choc.

"En es-tu certain Obi-Wan, Padawan Tano aurait pu former un attachement avec un autre Padawan ! Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle enfreindrait le Code tout comme Skywalker ! Je reste persuadé que c'était un erreur de les associer ! Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un deuxième Skywalker dans l'Ordre !" affirma froidement Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait empêcher la colère de monter en lui à ses paroles, comment osé t-il mettre la parole d'Ahsoka en doute comme la dernière fois ? Maître Windu faisait parti de ceux qui ont votés pour son expulsion de l'Ordre, alors qu'elle était innocente ! Il était prêt à la laisser se faire exécutée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, sans ses vidéos de surveillance trouvées au derniers moments !

Ahsoka ne serait plus de ce monde et les jumeaux ne seraient même jamais nés ! Quelqu'un clairement comploté et avait peut-être tout orchestré depuis le début mais pour quelles raisons ? Dans quel but ? Et sans l'intervention d'Anakin et de Padmé elle serait partie !

Comment osé-t-il rejetait la faute sur son Maître, sur Anakin qui est resté inconscient durant toute une semaine après avoir été assommé pour avoir tenté d'empêcher Tarkin et ses clones d'emmener Ahsoka ! Obi-Wan ignorait la profondeur des sentiments d'Anakin envers Ahsoka mais il savait qu'ils étaient forts et qu'il était très attaché envers elle.

"La conception remonte au mois de juillet dernier, Ahsoka avait 15 ans au moment des faits, l'âge de consentement sur Coruscant est de 16 ans ! C'est un viol ! L'âge de consentement sur Shili ne compte pas seul celui-ci importe !"

"Maître Kenobi poursuis, je te pris !" lui demande Maître Yoda.

"J'ai demandé au Droïde de faire des prélèvements sur les jumeaux et ainsi lancé une reconnaissance ADN du père et nous avons découvert que les enfants d'Ahsoka sont sensibles des deux côtés de la Force : du Côté Lumineux par leur mère et du Côté Obscur par leur père qui est humain !"

"Ce qui revient à dire que son violeur est sensible à la Force ? Et qui plus est un Sith ?" dit Mace Windu furieux.

"Et Petite'Soka, comment va t-elle et les jumeaux ?" demanda Maître Plo-Koon.

"Très mal, Maître Plo, elle refuse toujours de les regarder et elle les rejettent !" lui réponds Obi-Wan.

"Du temps, il va lui falloir ! Le sait-elle ?" intervient Maître Yoda.

Il acquiesça: "Oui Maître Yoda, Anakin le lui a dit !" lui répond Obi-Wan.

"Mais qui a pu lui faire ça ?" demanda Maître Ti.

"Un Sith ! Oui mais lequel !" s'interrogea Maître Windu.

"Justement nous y avons pas mal réfléchis et il s'avère qu'il n'y a que deux Siths Humains connus des Jedi : Dooku et le Mystérieux Sith celui dont nous soupçonnons l'existence !" déclare Obi-Wan.

"D'une telle chose Dooku capable je ne le crois pas ! Le Mystérieux Sith possible il l'est!" affirma Maître Yoda.

"Je partage votre avis Maître Yoda!" lui réponds Obi-Wan.

"Découvrir de qui il s'agit-il te faut Maître Kenobi ! D'aider la Jeune Ahsoka le seul moyen est !" lui ordonna Maître Yoda.

"Tu peux disposer !" déclara Maître Windu.

"Oui Maître !" Obi-Wan s'inclina, sortit de la Chambre du Conseil et se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie pour y retrouver Anakin.

* * *

**À la Baie Médicale,**

**POV Anakin :**

**J'entre dans sa chambre et la vis endormie, je m'inquiète pour elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ma pauvre petite Chipie, elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai pas eu et ma fille, comment quelqu'un a pu oser abuser d'elle, elle avait 15 ans au moment des faits.**

**Je ressens sa confusion et ses craintes. Ses enfants n'y sont pour rien et elle non plus.** **Mon devoir en tant que son Maître est de la soutenir et de l'aider à accepter ce qui vient de lui arriver. Mais si elle refuse même de les regarder comment pourrais-je l'aider ?**

**Je me dirige vers le berceau de ses enfants qui dorment également. Je les regardent dormir : ils lui ressemblent tellement. Quels pauvres petits bouts de chou, le garçon commence à pleurer alors je le prends dans mes bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux, il finit par se rendormir alors je le dépose délicatement dans son berceau prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller ni sa soeur.**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour eux mais ils ont besoin de l'amour de leur maman.** **Je m'assois dans une chaise à côté du lit d'Ahsoka lui prenant la main et attendant qu'elle se réveille.**


	9. Totalement Fermée:

**_Ahsoka POV:_**

**_Je comprends pas ce qui se passe, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ce que je dois faire. Mais j'en veux pas, c'est pas mes bébés ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Comment est ce possible! Anakin est là, je le sais, je sens sa présence lorsqu'il est à côté de moi. Il va encore vouloir me parler d'eux mais je refuse. _**

**_Anakin s'adresse à moi et me demande comment je vais :_** "Salut Ahsoka, comment tu te sens ?"

**_Je détourne le regard : _**"Comment je me sens pas facile à dire !"

**_Il me regarde, l'air inquiet et je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas :_** "Avec Obi-Wan, on a demandé au Droïde Médecin d'effectuer des prélèvements sur tes enfants !"

**_Je détourne le regarde lorsqu'il dit que c'est "mes enfants" mais Skyman le remarque :_** "Chipie, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre pour toi! Mais même si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ni les voirent c'est tes jumeaux !"

**_Il me demande de le regarder mais je refuse de le faire : c'est pas mes bébés, il persévère et je mon regard fini par rencontrer le sien : _**"Les résultats démontrent que tu as était abusée !"

**_Sous le choc je le regarde le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi :_**

"Quoi ? Comment ça, abusée ? Vous voulez dire que je me suis faite violer !?".

**_Il acquiesça douloureusement : _**"Oui, Chipie, c'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée enceinte. C'est ce qui explique ton déni de grossesse !".

**_Les yeux emplis de larmes je lui demande comment et qui :_** "D'après, les résultats, les bébés sont sensibles à la Force des deux côtés : Le Côté Lumineux par toi et le Côté Obscur par leur "père" ce qui reviens à dire que la personne qui a abusé de toi est un Sith !".

**_Je suis abasourdie et j'ai du mal à respirer, Anakin vient de me dire que la personne responsable de mon malheur est un Sith mais lequel ?_****_ Je commence à m'hyperventiller et il tente de me calmer en posant sa main sur mon front et m'envoie des vagues de réconfort à travers notre lien :_** "Ahsoka, respires ça va aller !"

**_Me regardant droit dans les yeux._** "Je te jure que je vais retrouver celui qui t'a fait ça !".

**_Je détourne le regard, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'en peux plus ! :_** "Je veux dormir maintenant !"

**_Malgré le ton froid avec lequel je lui ai répondu il se montra compréhensif._** "Oui bien sûr, je te laisses! Je vais revenir d'accord ?" **_dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de quitter la pièce._**

**_Je tourne le dos au berceau et finis par m'endormir mais les bébés se mettent à pleurer je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent. _**

**_Mon Maître ressent mes craintes et mes angoisses alors il revient et les calment :_** "Chuuut ... Chuuut ... Ça va aller, les enfants ! Je pense qu'ils ont faim, tu veux pas essayer de leur donner leur biberon ?"

**_Totalement fermée à cette idée, je refuse de m'occuper de lui ou d'elle:_** "Non !"

**_Il réessaye :_** "Chipie ..."

"JE VEUX PAS LES VOIRENT ! SORTEZ-LES DE MA CHAMBRE !"

**_Les bébés continuent de pleurer alors je ferme les yeux tentant d'ignorer ses pleurs. Anakin finit par quitter la pièce avec eux et je finis par m'endormir. _**


	10. Sous le choc:

**Anakin POV: **

**Puisqu'Ahsoka refuse de les nourrir, j'avais déjà nourrit le petit garçon que j'avais replacer dans le petit lit en face de moi, puis je donne le biberon à sa sœur bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que je fais, un Droïde m'a montré comment faire puis est reparti, Chipie a toujours était plus douée que moi en ce qui concerne les enfants. Je suis inquiet pour elle, complètement fermée à cette idée de le regarder ni même de s'occuper d'eux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.**** Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Obi-Wan venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et qu'il s'était installé sur le lit en face de moi. **

"Comment elle va ? Et que fais-tu avec la fille d'Ahsoka ?" **me demanda t-il.**** Je continue de regarder le bébé qui est en train de finir son biberon: **"Je lui donne à manger, parce qu'elle refuse de le faire !"** lui réponds dis-je.**

**Puis je lève les yeux vers lui.** "Vous l'auriez vu, Maître, elle est complètement fermée à l'idée de s'occuper d'eux !"

"Est ce qu'elle les a regardées ?" **me demanda t-il. **

"Non, elle refuse toujours de les voirent ! Elle les rejettent !" **lui dis-je en secouant la tête.**

"Lui as-tu dis d'où provenaient les jumeaux ?" **me demanda Obi-Wan. **

**J'acquiesce.** "Oui, Maître, elle est complètement perdue et désemparée !"

"C'est compréhensible, Anakin ... Il y a encore une semaine elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte !" **me répondis t-il.**

**Une fois qu'elle a finit de manger, Obi-Wan fixa l'Enfant dans mes bras:** "Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux Maître, je ne sais pas comment la convaincre de leur existences !".

"Je ne sais pas, Anakin ! La seule manière d'aider Ahsoka est de retrouver la personne qui lui a fait ça !".

**Et j'étais d'accord avec lui, nous devons retrouver cet Ordure pour elle et pour lui mais ça m'inquiète de la laisser toute seule en ce moment. **"Oui, il faut le retrouver. Je vais demander à la Sénatrice Amidala de veiller sur elle. Allons-y !".

**Je prends le nourrisson puis sa sœur et m'apprête à quitter la pièce. Obi-Wan m'arrête:** "Anakin, pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas dans la chambre avec Ahsoka !"

**Je soupire et me tourna vers lui en lui passant le petit garçon.** "Parce qu'Ahsoka doit se reposer et Padmé saura s'occuper d'eux !" **lui assurai-je. **

"Tu as raison allons y !" **me répondis t-il en partant avec le bébé.**** Nous quittons l'Infirmerie avec les jumeaux d'Ahsoka en direction de l'appartement de Padmé. J'espère qu'elle pourra aider Ahsoka.**

* * *

Anakin avec la fille et Obi-Wan avec le fils d'Ahsoka arrivent en speeder à l'Appartement de Padmé et toque à la porte:

Padmé leur ouvrit la porte et se demande pour qu'elle raison son mari et son Ancien Maître ont-ils chacun un bébé dans les bras: "C'est une longue histoire, Padmé !" lui dit Anakin en ayant lut dans ses pensées.

"Salutations Sénatrice Amidala !" la salua Obi-Wan.

"Salutations Maître Kenobi !" lui répondit t-elle.

Padmé les invitent à entrer et à s'installer confortablement dans le salon elle leur ramène des tasses de thé et s'assoie en face d'eux, regardant toujours les bébés: "Alors Ani, pourquoi ses enfants ressemblent étrangement à Ahsoka ?" l'interrogea t-elle.

Anakin jetant un œil au bébé en premier, à son frère dans les bras d'Obi-Wan puis à sa femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieur puis décide de lui répondre. "Parce que c'est ses bébés !" lui affirma Anakin.

Sa femme totalement abasourdie : "Quoi ? Comment ? Ahsoka n'était pas enceinte ?" s'exclame Padmé.

"C'est une longue histoire !" lui dit Obi-Wan.

"Alors que nous étions en Mission sur Felucia, Ahsoka a commencée à avoir mal au ventre et dans le bas du dos ! Une fois la Bataille et la Mission accomplie, je suis allé la voir lui demander si elle allait bien, elle m'a répondu que oui mais je pouvais sentir à travers notre lien qu'elle souffrait ! Pourtant elle refusait tout de même d'aller à l'Infirmerie et a fini par s'évanouir dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite à la Baie Médicale où ils lui ont fait un bilan sanguin et des tas d'examens ! Obi-Wan est venu me rejoindre et le Droïde Médical a finit par nous communiquer ses résultats d'analyses:

Padmé inquiète lui fait signe de poursuivre.

"Il s'est avéré qu'Ahsoka faisait en faite un déni de grossesse, qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs étaient la preuve que le travail approchait !" lui raconta Anakin.

Sa femme sans voix, toujours en train de traiter les informations que son mari venait de lui transmettre. "Quoi ? Enceinte mais elle à peine 16 ans et puis et elle est pas plus enceinte que moi ! Elle n'a même pas de ventre !" leur demanda t-elle.

"Elle est beaucoup plus enceinte que toi, je t'assures ! Elle faisait un déni de grossesse elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer !" lui expliqua son mari.

"Un déni de grossesse ?" leur demanda t-elle.

"Oui, Sénatrice, et c'est le principe du déni de grossesse: le bébé sentant qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, se cache parce que sa mère ne veut pas le voir alors il se développe comme il le peut: le long de la colonne vertébrale et sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonner à son corps de cacher tout les symptômes: donc pas de ventre ni vomissements, ce qui explique ses douleurs abdominales et dans le bas du dos !" lui expliqua le Maître Jedi.

"Oh ! Mon dieu la pauvre Enfant ! C'est terrible ! Comment elle va ?" leur demanda Padmé inquiète.

"Pas très bien après plusieurs heures de travail longues et douloureuses elle a finie par mettre au monde des jumeaux et au moment où ils sont naît elle refusait de les voirent, elle n'y parvient toujours pas, elle les rejettent et refuse de s'occuper d'eux ! Elle se braque chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, elle est totalement fermée à cette idée de croire que c'est ses enfants !" lui expliqua Anakin.

"Oh ma pauvre chérie, elle est tellement jeune pourquoi et comment s'est-elle retrouver enceinte ? Je veux dire elle n'a pas de petit ami ?"

Anakin regardant sa femme d'un regard inquiet et grave. Padmé comprends que quoi qu'il se soit passer, c'est pas bon signe.

"Non, elle n'en a pas ..." commença son mari en prenant une grande respiration tentant de se calmer : "En réalité elle s'est ... elle s'est ..." tenta de le lui expliquer.

"Anakin, veux-tu que je poursuive ?" lui demanda son ami préoccupé en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Non, ça va aller merci, je vais y arriver !" lui assura Anakin.

Padmé comprenant son inquiétude, réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait tant de mal à lui dire. "Oh non ! ne me dis pas que ? Ani, je t'en prie ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est faite ?..." lui demanda t-elle incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Si Padmé, Ahsoka s'est faite violée ! On a abusée d'elle !" finit Anakin désemparé.

Padmé s'effondre à l'idée que la jeune Padawan ait pu subir une chose aussi inhumaine Anakin l'a prends dans ses bras, pour eux Ahsoka était comme leur fille et faisait partie de leur famille.

C'était dur pour eux de vivre dans le mensonge et leur mariage en cachette mais même si le poids de ce secret était parfois un peu trop lourd à porter, Obi-Wan et Ahsoka le savait depuis quelques temps déjà et les soutenaient.

Le Maître Jedi le regarde, il était si fier de lui et de la façon dont il a élevé Ahsoka qui était une Jeune Jedi si forte et courageuse et en voyant le bébé dans les bras d'Anakin, puis son frère dans les siens réalise qu'elle est désormais Jedi et jeune maman, ça allait être très difficile pour elle de l'accepter.

Après qu'Anakin est réussi à la calmer. Toujours dans ses bras leur demande: "Avez-vous retrouver la personne qui lui a fais ça ?"

"Pas encore, mais nous avons des éléments qui vont nous permettre de l'identifier ?" lui répondit Obi-Wan.

"Quels éléments ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne me dites pas ?" leur demanda t-elle.

"Padmé …"

"Ani ! Je veux savoir qui a osé s'en prendre à notre Fille !" leur exigea t-elle.

"Nous avons essayé de lancé une reconnaissance ADN en effectuant des prélèvements sur les jumeaux et ainsi découvert qu'un Sith a abusé d'elle car ses enfants sont sensibles des deux Côtés de la Force !" lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" les interrogea t-elle.

"Que les enfants sont sensibles du Côté Lumineux par leur mère et du Côté Obscur par leur "père" !" termina Anakin.

"UN SITH ? MAIS LEQUEL ?" s'énerva t-elle.

"Un Sith humain, nous n'en connaissant que deux: Dooku et le Mystérieux Sith ! Après y avoir réfléchi nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que Dooku avait beau être cruel il serait incapable de faire une telle chose mais le Mystérieux Sith peut l'être !" lui expliqua Obi-Wan.

"Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne me dites pas ?" Demande Padmé.

"La conception remonte à juillet dernier, ..." Anakin s'interrompit en serrant son poing de colère. "Ahsoka avait 15 ans !"

À ses paroles, Padmé, horrifiée eut l'impression qu'elle allait être malade, cette jeune enfant, qu'ils considérait et aimait tout deux comme leur propre enfant avait était abusée et imprégnée alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans !

"Ani ... Promets-moi que vous allez retrouver cet Ordure qui a blessé notre petite fille chérie ?" demanda t-elle à son mari.

"Je te le promets, mon Ange !" lui jura t-il. "Je voudrai te demander quelque chose:

"Je t'écoute, Ani !" lui dit-elle.

"Nous aimerions que tu t'occupes d'eux et que tu veilles sur Ahsoka, pendant notre absence !" en désignant le nourrisson dans ses bras et dans ceux d'Obi-Wan.

Padmé acquiesça et son mari lui confie la fille d'Ahsoka, ils s'embrassent brièvement. "Merci Padmé !" puis en se tournant vers son ancien Maître: "Allons-y, Maître !"

Obi-Wan acquiesça, et passa à Anakin le bébé qu'il passa à femme et ils se lèvent s'apprêtant à partir lorsque qu'elle les arrêtent: "Où allez-vous ?"

Son mari se tourne vers elle: "Trouvez l'identité de cet Ordure ! Je vais lui faire payer au centuple de ce qu'il a fait à notre fille !" lui jura Anakin déterminé.

Ils quittent l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers leur speeder pour trouver l'identité de l'agresseur d'Ahsoka. Padmé se retrouvant seule avec les nouveau-nés décide de se rendre à l'Infirmerie pour aller voir Ahsoka.


	11. Le Prénom:

Padmé arrive à la Baie Médicale avec les bébés elle les déposent dans le lit tout calme et endormi puis s'assoit dans une chaise aux côtés d'Ahsoka lui attrapant la main attendant qu'elle se réveille.

"Ahsoka ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?" lui demanda Padmé.

Ahsoka ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la femme de son Maître à ses côtés. "Padmé ? Que faites-vous là ? Où est Anakin ?" dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Padmé en tentant de la rassurer lui tenant toujours la main. "Il est parti avec Maître Kenobi trouvez le responsable ! Mais ils ne voulaient pas que tu restes seule alors ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi et sur eux !" dit-elle en les désignant.

Ahsoka se fige à la simple mention de Padmé au sujet de ses jumeaux. "Vous êtes au courant ?" lui demanda t-elle.

Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Ahsoka ..." essaya t-elle.

La jeune Togruta se braque refusant d'en parler lassé que tout le monde lui dise quoi faire. "Oh non ! S'il vous plaît ! Pas vous ... Tout le monde arrête pas de me parler de ses bébés ! ... Mais il y a pas que ça dans la vie !" la supplia t-elle.

"Ahsoka, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais ils sont dans ta vie ! C'est tout nouveau alors c'est normal d'en parler non ?" lui fit remarquer Padmé.

"Oui !" finit-elle par reconnaître. Et leva les yeux vers elle "Mais je vais pas faire que ça non plus ! En plus ils ont tous qui leur faut et ils vont bien !"

"Pas tout non, ils leur faut un prénom pour les déclarer à l'État Civil ?" lui fit remarquer Padmé.

La jeune Padawan se mit à soupirer et finie par céder. "J'en sais rien, Il y a pas des prénoms qui vous plaisent à vous ?" lui demanda Ahsoka.

Padmé se mets à lui sourire. "Il y a plein de magnifiques prénoms, que tu pourrais choisir ! On peut chercher ensemble si tu veux ?" Lui proposa t-elle.

"Ok" lui dit Ahsoka.

"Alors voyons voir pour le petit garçon : "Luke ? Liam ? Aaron ? Noah ? Hayden ? César ? Robin ? Henry ? Ben ?" lui cita Padmé.

"Je sais pas trop ! Lequel qui vous plaît le plus à vous ?" lui demanda Ahsoka.

"Pourquoi Pas César ?" lui dit Padmé.

Ahsoka réfléchissant un instant et semble prendre conscience de son rôle de maman et de son existence petit à petit. Elle finit par se tourner et regarde son fils pour la première fois depuis sa Naissance.

"César ..." répéta t-elle.


	12. Ventress:

Anakin et Obi-Wan sont dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant à la recherche de l'Ancienne Apprentie et Tueuse à gage de Dooku : Asajj Ventress.

"Maître, êtes-vous sûr que Ventress pourra nous aidez ?" lui demanda Anakin.

"Oui, je le pense ! Ayant était trahi par Dooku elle risque de vouloir se venger" lui répondit-il.

"Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ! Je saurai la faire parler !" répondit-il avec un regard sombre.

Obi-Wan s'inquiétant du regard sombre lancé par son ancien Élève bien que toutes personnes soit capable du bien comme du mal, chacun à sa part d'ombre, mais Anakin plus que n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'une personne qui lui est cher était visée, il n'hésite jamais à faire ce qui doit être fait, faisant ainsi appel à la torture et à la violence. "Anakin, calmes-toi ! Maîtrises tes émotions elles te trahissent ! Ça n'aidera pas Ahsoka !" lui adressa t-il.

"Au contraire, la seule chose qui puisse aider Ahsoka et ses enfants à se reconstruirent c'est qu'on retrouve cette Ordure !" lui répondit-il en le fixant.

"Anakin ..." il leva sa main pour le couper. "Je sais la Vengeance n'est pas la Voie du Jedi ! Ce ne pas une vengeance il s'agit de justice !" lui répliqua t-il.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Quoi qu'il en soit être en dehors de l'influence de Dooku l'a changée. Elle n'est pas Jedi, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas non plus une Sith ! Ce n'est plus la même personne lors de notre rencontre, pour la première fois, sur Christophsis !", a répondu Obi-Wan. **Le souvenir récent du Maître Jedi et de Ventress combattant côte à côte contre les deux Dathomirian Sith lui traversa l'esprit. **

Anakin vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. "À quoi pensez-vous ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Que Ventress m'a une fois sauvé la vie, Maître Adi Gallia et moi étions sur Florrum pour arrêter Maul et Savage Opress son frère. Pendant que je me battais contre Maul, Maître Gallia elle était contre Savage mais elle n'a pas survécu ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer mais elle est intervenue et m'a aidé à m'échapper !" finit-il de lui raconter.

"En effet, Maître Kenobi, vous m'êtes toujours redevable !" lui fit remarquer Ventress en sortant des ténèbres et se présentant devant eux.

"Bonjour Ventress !" la salua Obi-Wan.

"Bonjour Kenobi, Skywalker !" Les salua Ventress.

"Ventress !" la salua Anakin.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" leur demande t-elle.

"Ahsoka a était violé puis imprégnée par un Sith !" lui annonce Obi-Wan.

Ventress semblait choquée par les révélations des Jedi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Kenobi, Skywalker et son Animal de Compagnie qui lui sert d'Apprentie. "Vous voulez trouver Dooku ?" leur demande t-elle.

"Non, Nous cherchons son Maître !" exigea Anakin.

"Ah ! C'est Dark Sidious que vous cherchez ?" les interrogea t-elle.

"Oui, tu sais qui c'est ?" lui demanda Obi-Wan.

"Non, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il contrôlait les Jedi !" Leur révéla t-elle.

"Tu peux développer ?" Exigea Anakin.

"Non. Je regrette !"

"Tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis ! Allons Parle !"

"Même si je savais quelque chose ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?"

"J'ai des moyens de te faire parler !" Dit L'Élu menaçant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer en effet elle sentie une pression se refermer autour de sa gorge.

"DIS-MOI CE QUE TU SAIS !" Grogne t-il.

"Anakin !" Le réprimanda Obi-Wan dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en lui attrapant la main mais il l'ignora. "Relâche-Là, Cela n'aidera pas Ahsoka !" à ses paroles il la relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant la gorge en toussant pour reprendre son souffle et se releva difficilement.

Le silence devenait pesant et de minutes en minutes, Anakin devenait de plus en plus énervé en serrant le poing, Obi-Wan pouvait le sentir et décide d'intervenir avant qu'il ne finisse par céder aux Ténèbres à nouveau.

"Ventress, Dis-nous ce que tu sais !" Lui Dit Obi-Wan.

"Et Moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans tout ça ?"

"La vie sauve !" Lui Dit Anakin menaçant en serrant le poing.

"Anakin !" Le réprimanda Obi-Wan avant de se tourner vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ventress ?"

"Être relaxée pour mes crimes passés commis en tant que tueuse à gages de Dooku !" leur demande t-elle.

"Accordé !" lui dit Obi-Wan.

"MAINTENANT DIS-NOUS CE QUE TU SAIS !" Beugle Anakin.

Ventress soupira. "Que pourrai-je bien vous dire d'autre ?" Dit-elle en réfléchissant. "Qu'Il est le maître de Dark Maul et de Dark Tyrannus (Dooku)."

"NOUS LE SAVONS DÉJÀ !" Grogna Anakin.

Elle l'ignore et poursuivi. "Que Sidious se cache sous le nez des Jedi depuis des années et qu'il est extrêmement

manipulateur ! Contrôlant à la fois les Séparatistes et la République, il veille à faire durer la Guerre des Clones, lui permettant ainsi d'accroître sa main mise sur la Galaxie et le Sénat. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Dooku ne me faisait pas confiance je ne connais son plan !"

Anakin et Obi-Wan se regardent et semblent véritablement choqués par ce que Ventress venait de leur révéler.

La Guerre des Clones pourrait être une mascarade ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ?

Ils quittent Ventress et se dirigent vers la Baie Médicale retrouvées Ahsoka et Padmé.

* * *

Revenu à leur speeder, en route pour la Baie Médicale. Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Anakin il connaissait son penchant pour les Ténèbres et malgré sa formation il n'a pas étais capable de la calmer, il est toujours obtus et peu enclin à l'équilibre cependant il a remarqué que depuis qu'Ahsoka était apparue dans leur vie, pour une raison obscure et indéterminée, il semblait plus calme et plus posé avec un bien meilleur contrôle sur lui-même.

Il l'avait déjà vu sombrer et faire appel à ses tendances les plus sombres mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère et de haine. Mais contre qui est ce dirigé ? Ventress ? Lui-même pour avoir échoué à protéger Ahsoka ?

"Anakin, veux-tu qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer ?"

"Non. C'est inutile ! Il n'y a rien à ajouter !"

"Tu l'as presque tuée !"

Anakin rit amèrement. "Elle est vivante non ? ... Et puis même si ça avait était le cas ... Elle n'aurait pas pesée lourd sur ma conscience".

"Anakin, je comprends ta rage et ta colère mais cela ne sera d'aucune aide à Ahsoka ! Calme-toi !"

Anakin soupira et acquiesça avant de déclarer. "Vous y croyez vous ?... Que la Guerre des Clones n'est qu'une mascarade ? Un moyen pour Sidious de garder la main mise sur le Sénat et pour pouvoir mener le front des Deux Côtés ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Anakin !" Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

"Allez-vous en parlez au Conseil ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Anakin !"

"Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils voudront des preuves ! Ils n'y croiront pas ! La République aurait le temps de tomber avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose !" Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Obi-Wan soupira et admit. "Seulement ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour le reste c'est incertain ! Je leur dirai en tant voulu !".


	13. Premiers pas:

Ahsoka, assise sur son lit avec Padmé à ses côtés, toujours en train de regarder son fils endormi dans son berceau, aux côtés de sa sœur. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan et Anakin font irruption dans la chambre. Son Maître se rue à ses côtés et enlace sa Padawan, ce côté d'Anakin lui était inconnu, il ne l'avait enlacée qu'une fois et c'était sur Mortis quand elle s'était réveillée sur le sol aux côtés de son Maître et d'Obi-Wan, Anakin avait toujours refusé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle avait sentie qu'il était mort d'inquiétude, et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

"Salut, Chipie !" la saluait Anakin.

"Bonjour Maître ! Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !" les saluait-elle en rendant l'étreinte à son Maître.

"J'ai trouvée un prénom !" leur dit Ahsoka. Anakin se retourna face à elle et lui souris en lui prenant la main.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Tu vas les appeler comment ?" lui demande son Maître.

"César !" lui répondit-elle.

"Oh ! C'est joli César, très bon choix, Chipie !" lui répondit Anakin en jetant un œil au bébé.

"C'était le prénom préféré de Padmé parmi tous les autres !" lui répondit-elle.

"Et pour la petite fille ?" l'interrogea Obi-Wan.

"Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé" lui réponds la jeune maman.

"Pourtant les prénoms c'est pas ça qui manque : Leia ? Luna ? Emma ? Clara ? Abby ? Lucy ?" Lui cita Anakin.

Obi-Wan réfléchissant pendant un instant avant de déclarer. "Puis-je ?"

"Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis partante !" Leur dit Ahsoka.

"Je crois me souvenir "qu'Ashla" signifie Lumière dans ta langue, N'est-ce pas ?".

"Exact ... C'est également le nom d'une divinité sur Shili ..."

Comme pour César elle posa ses yeux sur sa sœur pour la première depuis leur venu au monde. "Ashla ..." répéta t-elle.

"Ça leur va très bien !" lui répondis son Maître en se levant pour faire face aux bébés et de prendre son fils dans ses bras espérant le faire porter par Ahsoka.

"Tu crois que tu voudrais les prendre un petit peu avec toi aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec son fils dans les bras.

Ahsoka en regardant toujours le bébé dans les bras de son Maître réfléchissant à cette idée. "Non, enfin je sais pas trop !" lui répondit-elle.

Anakin espérant toujours qu'Ahsoka finisse par accepter, décide de faire une seconde tentative espérant que ça serait la bonne.

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? On essaye ?" lui proposa t-il.

"Ok" lui réponds Ahsoka en acquiesçant.

Anakin l'ayant toujours dans les bras, le dépose délicatement dans ceux de son Apprentie.

"Tout doucement ! Maintenant relèves un tout petit peu ton coude !" lui conseilla Padmé en lui montrant le geste.

"C'est juste pour éviter que sa tête tombe en arrière !" finit-elle.

"Je lui fais mal ?" lui dit-elle en le regardant.

"Non, au contraire c'est super !" lui assura Padmé.

Ahsoka regarde le bébé dans ses bras et lui prends délicatement le bras et fini par lui sourir légèrement. Anakin, Obi-Wan et Padmé restent attendri envers le premier pas qu'a fait Ahsoka envers son Fils.

"C'est bien Chipie !" la félicita Anakin. Ahsoka continue de regarder son bébé et de lui sourire.

* * *

**POV Anakin **

**Je suis si fier d'elle, je savais qu'elle pouvait le faire. Je la regarde attendrie toujours en train de tenir son fils** **puis Padmé le récupére et lui passe sa fille dans les bras à qui elle sourit également.**

**Je suis soulagé au moins elle ne nie plus leur existences. Et elle a acceptée de les prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne va pas avoir besoin de temps pour se reconstruire et se faire à la situation. **

**Je dois impérativement découvrir l'identité de cet Ordure de Sith pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire avec César Ashla. Elle n'a pas parlé de les abandonner mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y pense pas, je l'espère pas, abandonner ses enfants risque de la hanter et de la traumatiser mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision pour elle. **

**Je sors de la chambre d'Ahsoka et active mon communicateur bien décidé à contacter Rex pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner des nouvelles d'Ahsoka, la 501ᵉ et lui qui l'a considérée comme leur petite sœur, estimant qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir.** "Capitaine Rex, répondez Ici Skywalker !"

**Quelques minutes plus tard je finis par entendre sa voix.** "_Mon Général ! Êtes-vous avec le Commandant Tano, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien ?"_ **me demanda Rex.**

"Oui, en effet je suis avec Ahsoka et il s'est passé quelque chose !" **lui répondis-je.**

**Rex l'air inquiet a l'idée que quelque chose de grave ait pu lui arriver mais je calme très vite ses peurs. **

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a elle ? Est ce grave ?"_ **m'interrogea Rex.**

"Non, elle va bien ! Il s'est juste passé quelque chose d'inattendu !" **lui dis-je.**

**Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je lui donne rendez-vous à l'Infirmerie dans un quart d'heures. **

Rex ayant rompu la conversation avec lui se demandant de ce qu'il a voulu dire par "inattendu", il quitte ses quartiers rempli d'incertitudes et se dirige vers le point de rendez-vous pour y retrouver Anakin.

"Mon Général !" **me salua t-il. Je lui fis signe de me suivre avant qu'il ne me submerge de questions, Rex s'exécute et me suit dans une chambre vide.**

"Rex, ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous choquer mais …"

**Le Capitaine Clone, inquiets me fit signe de continuer. Quoi que cela puisse être il voulait le savoir.**

"Durant notre Mission sur Felucia elle a était prise de violentes douleurs abdominales et dans le bas du dos alors qu'elle refusait d'aller à l'Infirmerie elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras alors je l'ai conduite ici !" **lui expliquais-je.**

"Je l'ai remarqué sur le champ de Bataille, je suis allé la voir mais elle m'a dit que ça allait et d'accomplir la Mission!" **me confessa Rex.**

**Cette remarque me fit sourire, c'est tout elle ça, pensais-je.**

"Et ils ont trouvé ce qu'elle a Général ?" **m'interrogea Rex.**

**Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui expliqua ce qu'Ahsoka traverse en ce moment.** "Ils lui ont fait des examens et un bilan sanguin qui ont annoncés qu'Ahsoka faisait en faite ce qu'on appelle "un déni de grossesse", qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi et que ses douleurs signifiées que le travail approchait !" **finissais-je de lui raconter.**

Rex, abasourdi se demandant en premier lieu si c'était une plaisanterie mais en voyant l'expression de son Général il comprit que c'était sérieux.

"Commandant Tano enceinte ? C'est pas possible elle à peine 16 ans. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la gestation mais je suis à peu près sûr que lorsque qu'une femme attends un enfant son corps change, non ?" **me demanda t-il.**

"Oui, en effet !" **lui répondis-je.**

"Alors mon Général, comment expliquez-vous le faite que son corps n'ai pas changé ?" **m'interrogea t-il. **

"C'est le principe du déni de grossesse ! Ahsoka n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, Rex ! Le bébé sentant qu'il n'ait pas le bienvenu se cache en se développant le long de la colonne vertébrale et sous les côtes et pour la protéger de ce traumatisme son psychisme a ordonné à son corps de masquer tout les symptômes !"

"C'est stupéfiant ! Le sait-elle ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Comment est ce arrivé ?" **me ****demanda Rex.**

"Oui, elle le sait et elle a très mal réagit, même après sa naissance après un travail long et douloureux, elle refusait de croire que c'était ses bébés, elle refusait de les regarder et de s'en occuper !".

Rex sans voix, mais intériorise la nouvelle, **"SES BÉBÉS !?" **pensa t-il en prenant connaissance que son Commandant était enceinte et qu'en plus elle avait déjà accouchée non pas d'un mais de deux bébés.

"Comment vont-ils ?" **m'interrogea Rex. **

"Elle et ses enfants, vont bien elle semble prendre conscience petit à petit de son nouveau rôle de maman et a fait un premier pas envers eux elle est parvenue à les regarder, leur a donné un prénom et elle accepta de les prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis leur naissance !"

"C'est super qu'elle est réussie, comment s'appellent-ils ?" **me dis Rex en me sortant de mes pensées. **

"César, le petit garçon et la petite fille, Ashla !"

"Ça semble adorable ! Et pourtant je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout, Général ?" **me demanda t-il.**

"Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question Monsieur: Comment s'est t elle retrouvée enceinte ?" **exigea respectueusement Rex.**

"En effet, les examens démontrent également qu'Ahsoka a était violée et imprégnée par un Sith !" **lui affirmais-je.**

"PARDON ? MAIS PAR QUI ET POURQUOI ?" **me demanda Rex furieux et sous le choc.**

"C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir !"

**Je lui demande s'il voulait rencontrer les jumeaux je compris ensuite que oui et lui fait signe de me suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'Ahsoka.**

* * *

**Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, nous voyons qu'elle s'était endormie et que Padmé tenait César dans ses bras**.

**Obi-Wan était parti voir le Conseil leur donné des nouvelles d'Ahsoka et des bébés et surtout de l'avancer de l'enquête.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le nourrisson calme et paisible dans les bras de Padmé. "Salutations, Sénatrice Amidala !" **Lui chuchota Rex voulant ne pas réveiller Ahsoka.**

"Salutations Capitaine Rex !" **lui chuchota t-elle. **

**Rex joue avec César voyant à quel point il ressemblait à Ahsoka. Padmé lui proposa de le prendre ce que Rex accepta volontiers.** "Salut bonhomme ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, César ! Je m'appelle Rex et je connais bien ta maman !" **lui chuchota t-il en lui souriant. Puis il se tourna vers le berceau et y vit Ashla enformie à qui il sourit tendrement. **

**Bientôt Ahsoka s'éveille en ayant entendue les babillages de son fils mais elle refuse toujours néanmoins de s'en occuper. Je me précipite à ses côtés et lui sourit.** "Salut, Chipie ! Comment te sens-tu ?". **Elle me regarde et me sourit en retour.** "Mieux Maître, merci !"

**Puis son attention se dirigea son ami.** "Rex, que faites-vous là ?" **lui demande-t-elle. Rex tenant toujours César dans les bras se tourne vers elle pour lui faire face. **

"Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles Commandant ! Et puis rencontrer le petit nouveau et sa sœur !" **Dit-il en désignant le nourrisson niché dans ses bras et celui endormie dans le petit lit.**

"Comment êtes-vous au courant ?" **lui demande-t-elle. **

"Le Général Skywalker, Commandant !" **lui répondit Rex. **

Ahsoka ne semblait pas surprise par sa réponse. Elle regardait toujours son fils dans les bras du clone, se demandant toujours pourquoi ce truc lui était tombé dessus. Rex la sortie de ses pensées en discutant avec le bébé calme dans ses bras.

"Comment te sens-tu, Petite ?" **lui demanda t-il en ayant toujours le bébé dans ses bras endormi, décida de le passer à sa mère mais elle refusa. Alors je lui fais signe de me le confier et je le dépose dans son petit lit aux côtés de sa sœur.**

"J'ai connue des jours meilleurs, Rex !" **lui dit-elle**. Lassée de parler de tout ça, Ahsoka leur demande de la laisser tranquille. "Maître, Padmé, Rex je voudrai dormir maintenant !".

**D'un air compréhensif, je lui sourit nous sortons tous de la chambre laissant Ahsoka perdue dans ses pensées.**


	14. Je Lui Aie Donné Ma Parole !

Dans la Salle du Conseil Jedi, Obi-Wan discutaient avec les membres du Conseil les tenant ainsi au courant de l'avancé de l'enquête et des progrès d'Ahsoka.

"Maître Kenobi, la jeune Ahsoka, elle va comment ?" lui demanda Maître Yoda.

"Oui, Maître Yoda. Ahsoka va un peu mieux elle a trouvée un prénom pour ses enfants et a accepté de les prendre dans ses bras ! Cependant elle est loin d'être guérie elle refuse toujours de s'en occuper !" lui expliqua t-il.

Les membres du Conseil souriaient intérieurement sauf Mace Windu bien évidemment, et semblaient fiers des progrès de la jeune maman mais Maître Plo Koon semblait l'être plus que les autres. "Comment s'appellent t-ils ?" lui demanda t-il.

Se tournant vers lui "Les enfants se prénomment César et Ashla, Maître Plo !" lui affirma t-il.

"Du nouveau sur l'identité du géniteur des enfants, Maître Kenobi ?" lui demanda Shaak-ti.

Obi-Wan repense à sa promesse faite à Ventress pour les avoirs aidés. "Oui, en effet, nous en avons appris un peu plus !" leur expliqua t-il.

"De quelle façon ?" demanda Maître Windu.

"Grâce à Asajj Ventress, étant sortie de l'influence de Dooku, elle a changé et nous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant qui va nous permettre de l'identifier !" lui dit-il.

Ils étaient tous sans voix du fait de l'implication de Ventress dans cette histoire

"Qu'a t-elle dit ?" demanda Maître Ti.

"Elle nous a dit que le Sith que nous recherchons contrôle les Jedi !" leur expliqua t-il.

"Nous Contrôler, capable il est dis-tu, Maître Obi-Wan ?" lui demanda le Grand Maître du Conseil.

"Oui, Maître Yoda, cela pourrait signifier que c'est une personne très influençable sur nous et qui est probablement à l'origine de cette Guerre !" leur expliqua t-il.

"Méditer dessus je vais !" intervient Yoda.

"En échange de cette information, Ventress souhaite être graciée pour ses crimes passés !" leur expliqua t-il.

"La graciée ? Vraiment !" explosa Maître Ti.

"Maîtres, je suis bien conscient de ses crimes passés ! Mais elle a changée et puis tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! Nous sommes les premiers à dire que l'on a tous la capacité de changer ! Et je lui aie donné ma parole !" finit-il.

"Son approbation le Conseil te donne : Ventress gracier elle est !" lui accorda t-il.

"Tu peux disposer !" lui dit Maître Windu.

Obi-Wan s'incline avant de quitter la chambre du Conseil. Se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. "Merci Maîtres !".


	15. Je Ressens Rien Pour Eux !

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ahsoka avait accouchée et qu'elle était sortie de la Baie Médicale avec son bébé. Anakin et Padmé on décidé qu'ils viendraient vivre à la maison pour l'aider au quotidien avec César et Ashla. Ahsoka ne s'en occupait pas beaucoup, perdant vite patience, cependant Anakin et Padmé se relayaient pour prendre soin des petits.

Le Conseil avait décidé de lui laisser du temps pour se remettre en dehors du champ de bataille et pour s'occuper des jumeaux.

Anakin était en mission dans le système Saleucamai pour mettre un terme aux agissements du Général Grievous espérant ainsi le capturés, avec Obi-Wan accompagnés de Rex, Cody et des 501ᵉ et 212ᵉ légions pendant que Padmé était en réunion avec les Sénateurs Organa, Farr, Bonteri, Mothma et Chuchi discutant d'un nouveau compromis avec les Séparatistes pour mettre un terme à la Guerre.

Ahsoka était toute seule à l'appartement de Padmé avec César, complètement paniquée car il ne cesse de pleurer depuis deux heures et elle ignore pourquoi. "Qu'est ce qui il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?" lui demande t-elle en train de le bercer il semble s'arrêter puis recommence à pleurer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu veux venir dans mes bras c'est ça !?" elle le prit dans ses bras mais se mets à pleurer encore plus fort alors elle le repose dans son couffin aux côtes d'Ashla qui dormait paisiblement.

Ahsoka n'en peut plus et se mets à paniquer complètement dépassée. "T'as pris ton biberon, ta couche est propre ! ... César arrête, Je t'en supplie, arrêtes !". Elle reste assise sur le canapé mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre mais le bébé se mets à pleurer encore plus fort.

Il était 17 h et Padmé venait à peine de rentrée de sa réunion qui n'a pas aboutie à leur volonté, elle entendit les pleurs du nourrisson et vit Ahsoka endormie dans le canapé. Elle prit César dans ses bras qui se calme aussitôt et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Ahsoka se réveilla deux heures plus tard, et vit Padmé en train de finir de préparer le repas elle la rejoignit. "Bien dormis ?".

Ahsoka la regarda. "Oui, merci !" la Sénatrice Amidala lui montra le dîner : il y avait : un bœuf bourguignon et ses légumes ainsi qu'une alternative vegan pour elle (étant allergique à beaucoup de chose elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de changer son alimentation de façon radical) : du curry panant aux légumes avec du tofu fumé à la japonaise.

Elles se mirent à table et s'installèrent : Ahsoka était stupéfaite. "Vous avez préparé ça rien que pour moi !".

Padmé la regarda. "Bien sûr, ma chérie ! C'est bon ?".

En acquiesçant : "C'est délicieux, vous n'auriez pas du vous donner tant de mal !".

Elle sourie à sa remarque. "Ce n'était pas très long ! Et puis il faut que tu t'alimentes correctement pour éviter les carences !".

La jeune Togruta lui sourie "Merci, Sénatrice !".

"Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire c'est "Padmé" ?".

Ahsoka gênée à sa remarque. "Désolée, je vais essayer, Padmé ! Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Anakin ?".

"Oui, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, lui et Obi-Wan ont stoppé Grievous dans ses agissements mais ils n'ont pas réussi à l'attraper !".

"Ça ne me surprend pas ! Quand va t-il rentrer ?"

"Dans la soirée je pense !".

"Et votre réunion qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?" lui demanda la jeune fille.

"Ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté !" lui répondit-elle.

Elles finissaient de manger et elles ont débarrassé puis au moment où Ahsoka s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre. Padmé l'arrêta. "Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller tu vas pouvoir leur donner leur bain ?" Lui dit-elle en désignant le nourrisson.

Ahsoka se fige. "Je préfère pas!"

Padmé en tentant de la rassurer. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ahsoka je vais t'aider, ça va aller !".

"J'aimerais bien me poser un peu là !".

La jeune maman tente de partir mais elle l'arrêta. "C'est un moment important pour eux ! Et puis tu sais dans l'eau ils retrouvent exactement les mêmes sensations qu'il avait dans ton ventre !".

"Alors vous avez qu'à vous en occuper!" En les désignant, "Toute de façon, je vous les gérez mieux que moi !". Elle monte les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre.

* * *

Il est 20 h 30, Padmé s'occupe de César qui s'est réveiller puis d'Ashla les changent et leur donnent à manger tandis que sa sœur dort, son frère ce mets à pleurer elle tente de le calmer et le nourrisson s'endort.

Elle le dépose dans son petit berceau aux côtés de sa sœur qui est dans sa chambre et décide d'aller voir Ahsoka elle toque à la porte.

"Entrez !" entendit-elle et ouvre la porte.

"Ils ont bu tout leurs biberons !".

Ahsoka assise sur son lit en tailleur avec un cousin dans ses bras semblant perdue dans ses pensées. "Ok !".

L'épouse d'Anakin poursuit : "César a un petit peu pleurer avant de s'endormir!".

"J'ai entendue, je ne sais jamais comment le calmer quand il fait ça !"

Padmé en entrant dans la chambre et ne s'asseyant à côté d'elle tentant de la rassurer. "Les premiers temps sont intenses mais ça va pas durer et puis César et Ashla vont finir par trouver ses marques eux aussi !".

En la regardant. "De toute façon je m'en sors pas avec lui ni avec elle, je m'en occupe mal, je suis nulle ! Je fais rien de bien !".

En lui prenant la main. "Ahsoka, t'es juste entrain d'apprendre ! Ça fait seulement une semaine donne-toi du temps ! Tu ne peux pas t'adapter à l'arrivée d'un bébé et encore moins de deux du jour au lendemain! C'est pas possible ça !".

"Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que César et Ashla ont besoin de moi, que je dois les protéger !" Puis d'une petite voix. "Mais j'en suis pas capable !" en posant sa main sur son cœur elle fondit en larmes. "C'est mes bébés et je ressens rien pour eux, Padmé !".

En lui tenant toujours la main. "Ma chérie, ça va venir !" tente t-elle de la rassurer.

"Mais non c'est horrible vous comprenez pas, s'ils disparaissaient, ça me ferait rien, je le sais !" elle baissa les yeux en agitant les mains "J'arrive pas à les aimer !" puis leva les yeux vers elle "j'essaye mais ça marche pas ! J'y arriverai jamais, jamais !" lui dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes.

Padmé la prise dans ses bras l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée et lui embrassa le haut de la tête en lui caressant tendrement ses montrals et lekku. Ahsoka resserrait sa prise sur elle la serrant fortement, la laissa pleurer et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures, épuisée elle finie par s'endormir, elle l'a détachée de ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur son lit la couvrant puis elle quitte sa chambre en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

* * *

Elle redescend et y trouve Anakin installé dans le salon elle se jette dans ses bras. "Ani !" s'exclame t-elle.

Il lui rendit l'étreinte. "Padmé !". Puis ils s'embrassent. Puis en regardant autour de lui "Où est Ahsoka ?" lui demande t-il.

Lui attrapant la main calmant ses inquiétudes. "Elle vient tout juste de s'endormir !" le rassure t-elle.

"Et avec César, et Ashla comment elle s'en sort ?" lui demande t-il inquiet.

"Elle a passée la journée avec eux, mais quand je suis rentrée Ashla dormait mais César pleurait et elle dormait dans le canapé !".

Anakin ne semblait pas surpris. "Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour acquérir les bons gestes !".

"Oui, mais il n'y a pas que cela !" lui dit-elle.

Le Chevalier Jedi inquiet par ses paroles. "Comment ça ?"

"J'étais avec elle tout à l'heure et elle s'est littéralement effondrée en larmes en me disant qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour eux !" lui explique t-elle.

Anakin soupirant inquiet pour elle. "Je l'ai senti paniquée à travers notre lien, c'est normal, pour l'instant mais on va être là pour elle, on va l'entourer elle n'est pas toute seule !" lui dit-il.

"Je sais !" lui répondit-elle en souriant.

"Je déteste la voire comme ça ! Elle va mal et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider !" lui confessa Anakin.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Je sais moi aussi ! Elle est tellement jeune ça doit être déroutant pour elle !" lui exprime t-elle.

"Oui, mais pour être honnête c'est le fait qu'elle refuse de s'occuper d'eux qui m'inquiète, ça pourrait l'aider ses petits moments ça crée du lien ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit traumatisée par tout ça!" lui confessa t-il.

"Je lui aie proposée de donner le bain aux jumeaux et elle s'est tout de suite figée !" lui apprends-elle.

"Je ne suis pas surpris ! Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation !" lui répondit-il.

"Comme nous tous ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser !" lui confessa t-elle.

"Moi aussi mais ils sont là et il va falloir la soutenir pour qu'elle arrive à dépasser tout ça !" lui dit-il.

Puis ils vont dans la chambre. Anakin regarde César et Ashla endormi et ils éteignent la lumière pour aller dormir.


	16. C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux !

Deux semaines plus tard, Ahsoka était seule avec César et Ashla dans leur maxi cosy posaient sur la petite table basse et Rex était venu leurs rendre visite. Elle l'accueillit et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

"Ils sont adorables, Commandant !" lui fit-il remarquer. Ahsoka le fixant toujours ignorant sa remarque envers ses jumeaux. Elle avait encore du mal avec ça, à se dire que c'était les siens.

"Vous trouvez ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Oui, ils sont super chou !" lui répondit-il.

En regardant ses enfants. "Moi je les trouvent pas mignons ! ... Moi je les trouvent … rien et je peux le dire à personne !" lui répondit la jeune maman en détournant le regard.

Rex la regardant toujours, compris qu'elle était complètement perdue et qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

"Si à moi vous pouvez, Commandant ! Je ne vous jugerez pas !" Lui dit-il.

La jeune Togruta hocha la tête négativement. "Je comprends pas Rex, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ce truc m'est tombé dessus ?" l'interrogea t-elle tout en continuant à le regarder et en jetant de temps en temps un œil aux bébés.

"Je ne sais pas, Petite !" lui répondit-il.

"Vous pouvez pas comprendre, c'est comme si on m'avait pris ma vie !" Rex toujours entrain de l'écouter elle poursuit: "Je sais que s'est pas de leur faute ! Mais ils me pourrissent la vie !" finit-elle.

En détournant le regard puis en le regardant. "Vous devez me prendre pour une folle !".

Rex lui sourit en la regardant. "Non bien sûr que non, Petite !".

"Et puis je sais pas comment elles peuvent être aussi parfaites avec leurs enfants ! Maître Skywalker et la Sénatrice ils sont tellement … tellement parfaits avec eux !"

"Et vous ?" lui demanda Rex.

En regardant César puis Ashla. "Moi je suis pas comme eux !" En regardant le Capitaine Clone. "Je suis pas une bonne mère !".

Rex tentant de la rassurer. "Ça prends du temps avant de le devenir ! Sois patiente!"

Ahsoka en le regardant en secouant la tête. "Mais je m'en fous enfaite ! Moi j'ai seize ans ! Je suis censée passé les épreuves pour devenir Chevalier Jedi, Défendre la République, Combattre les Séparatistes et c'est tout !" en jetant un œil aux bébés. "Et pas changer les couches d'un nourrisson ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une vie d'adulte alors que je suis encore moi et que j'ai seize ans !" finit-elle de lui raconter.

"Tout le monde va bien dans la 501ᵉ ?" lui demanda Ahsoka.

"Oui, tout le monde va bien ! Ils demandent de vos nouvelles tout les jours à Maître Skywalker !" lui répondit-il.

"Qui ils ?"

"Tout le monde: Fives, Écho, Kix, Jesse vous comptez énormément pour nous, Commandant !" lui affirma Rex.

Elle lui sourit et avait une petite larme qui roulait sur sa joue, il le remarque. "Tout va bien, Commandant Ahsoka ?".

Elle acquiesça. "Oui, ça va ! Quand nous sommes entre nous vous pouvez m'appelez, Ahsoka, Rex ! Nous sommes avant tout, amis !".

Il lui sourit et acquiesça. "D'accord, Ahsoka !".

"J'ai entendue dire que vous la 501ᵉ et la 212ᵉ étiez dans le système Saleucamai avec Anakin et Obi-Wan pour stopper Grievous !"

"Oui, mais il s'est enfui !"

"Je ne suis pas surprise ! Si vous saviez comme ça me manque de ne plus être sur le terrain ! J'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici !" lui confessa t-elle.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, Anakin fait irruption dans le salon et était surpris de voir Rex avec Ahsoka. "Rex, que vous faites là ?".

Le Capitaine Clone le saluant. "Général, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du Commandant Tano et des jumeaux !".

Anakin le rassurant avec un sourire. "Bien sûr que non ! Ça me fais plaisir que vous preniez de ses nouvelles !".

Rex les regardant et les saluant. "Je vais y aller, mes hommes m'attendent ! À bientôt Commandant !" il s'inclina et s'adresse au bébé puis à sa sœur. "À bientôt, Commandants Juniors !" les nourrissons lui sourirent.

"Merci d'être passé, Rex !" lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit. "Quand vous voulez, Commandant ! Puis se tournant vers Anakin, "Général !". Puis il quitta l'appartement.

Anakin s'installe à côté d'elle. "Ça va, Chipie ?".

En le regardant. "Oui, Skyman !".

En désignant les bébés. "Et avec eux ?".

Ahsoka le regardant avec un sourire forcé. "Ça va, je gère !".

Son Maître pouvait sentir qu'elle minimisait les choses et qu'elle était complètement perdue mais décida de faire comme s'il la croyait. Puis elle se mise à bailler et il le remarqua. "Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux ! Je m'occupe d'eux !".

Elle le regarde et hocha la tête négativement. "Non, ça va, merci !".

Anakin la regardant. "Ahsoka, tu es épuisée, tu dors debout !" lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se leva du canapé pour lui faire face et croisa les bras. "Non, Maître je ne suis pas fatiguée ! J'en peux plus de tout ça !" lui dit-elle énervée

Son Maître pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il pouvait ressentir sa frustration.

"J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TOUT ÇA ! J'EN PEUX PLUS D'ÊTRE CONFINER ICI ! JE VEUX RETOURNER SUR LE TERRAIN !"

Il se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules tentant de la calmer "Je sais Ahsoka mais pour l'instant c'est pas possible tu as besoin de repos ! Avec ce que tu viens de vivre !"

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et le fixa dans les yeux. "NON, VOUS SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE SE SENTIR INUTILE ! JE ME SENS TRÈS BIEN !" lui affirma t-elle agacée en train de s'éloigner.

Puis elle commençait à se sentir faible, déambule légèrement et il semble le remarquer. "Je … je veux m'entraîner et retourner sur le terrain avec vous, Rex et les autres !"

"Chipie, ça fais seulement trois semaines ! Tu commences tout juste à récupérer ! Écoutes, je comprends que tu veuilles t'entraîner et retourner sur le terrain … mais tu tiens à peine debout !" lui fit-il remarquer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose Anakin s'approche d'elle tout doucement et la plonge de force dans un profond sommeil, comme il l'avait fait le jour de la Naissance de César et d'Ashla, estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, puis la transporta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre.

La dépose dans son lit et la couvre, sort et ferme délicatement la porte puis redescend au salon pour s'occuper de César.

**POV Anakin:**

**Ce que Padmé m'a dit au sujet d'Ahsoka m'inquiètes énormément elle est complètement épuisée et dépassée par les événements. Je détestai la plonger de force dans un profond sommeil mais elle ne m'a laissée pas le choix elle avait besoin de dormir elle tenait à peine debout sur le point de s'effondrer, habituellement elle résister et lutter mais pas cette fois, je suppose qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.**** Je comprenais son ressenti et le fait qu'elle voulait retourner sur le champ de Bataille à sa formation mais son bien-être et sa santé passe avant tout, elle n'était pas prête à y retourner.**

**Je m'occupe de César qui babille dans mes bras et d'Ashla endormie dans son maxi cosy. Ils ressemblent tellement à Ahsoka c'est troublant ils ont tout prit du côté de leur maman et tant mieux pour eux. Je n'abandonnerai pas, j'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut mais je vais retrouver cette Ordure.**

**Cinq heures plus tard, il est 18 h 30 je suis en train de préparer le repas: des burgers et un burger vegan pour ma petite Chipie, en parlant du loup elle vient de se réveillée elle m'en voulais toujours pour l'avoir endormie de force mais elle a finie par comprendre que j'avais raison: qu'elle en avait besoin et Padmé était rentrée.**** César se mets à pleurer alors je vais le voir, je touche son front avec ma main et je pouvais sentir à travers mon gant qu'il était brûlant alors je sors le thermomètre.**

"Padmé, César a 40 C de fièvre !"

**Elle accourt vers moi.** "On l'emmène aux urgences !" **me dit-elle. **

**Je prends le fils d'Ahsoka dans mes bras tandis que Padmé prend sa sœur et nous partons**.

* * *

**Arrivés aux urgences, je demande un Médecin.** "Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Vite un médecin !" **après une demi-heure d'attente un droïde vient à notre encontre nous demander ce qu'il ne va pas. En désignant le nourrisson dans mes bras.** "C'est cet enfant, il a 40C de fièvre!".

**Le Droïde nous fait signe de le suivre et je le déposa dans un berceau. Je lui demande inquiet: **"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?".

**Le Droïde Médical nous rassure:** "Ne vous en faites pas Maître Jedi, votre fils a seulement une petite gastro ! Un peu de sirop et il sera vite guéri"

"Merci mais ça n'est pas mon fils ! C'est celui de ma Padawan !" **Lui dis-je en désignant Ahsoka à côté de moi.**

**Le Droïde en jetant un œil à la Togruta à mes côtés. **"Toutes mes excuses, Padawan !"

"Voilà de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre à lui donner deux fois par jours, le matin et le soir, pendant deux jours !".

"Merci, au revoir !" **Lui dis-je puis nous quittons l'Infirmerie et nous rentrons à la maison.**

* * *

Il était 21 h, ils avaient donné du sirop à César et couchait Ashla, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table. "Vous pourriez vous asseoir deux minutes ?" leur demanda Ahsoka.

Padmé la regardant et l'interrogeant. "Maintenant ?".

Ahsoka s'approchant et acquiesçant. "Il faudrait que vous parle !" leur dit-elle.

Anakin et Padmé acquiescèrent et s'installent autour de la table. "On t'écoute !" lui dit son Maître.

"Tout à l'heure, quand le Médecin nous a dit que César avait la gastro, ça m'a rien fait! J'ai pas eu peur pour lui ! … J'ai rien ressenti ! …. Rien du tout !" elle lève les yeux pour les regardait.

"Et je sais très bien que c'est pas ce que doit ressentir une mère !".

Padmé tentant de la rassurer. "Non, mais chérie laisses-toi du temps !" lui demanda t-elle.

"Ça fais déjà trois semaines, il y a toujours pas de changement !" leur expliqua t-elle.

"Tu vas finir par y arriver, ça peut venir à tout moments !" lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka en hochant négativement la tête. "Je sais très bien que ça arrivera pas !" en se tournant vers Anakin. "Et ceux qui en souffrent le plus c'est les jumeaux !" lui dit-elle.

"T'as pas tort !" lui dit-il.

"Alors j'ai fais des recherches !".

Anakin et Padmé échangèrent des regards inquiets se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler.

"Sur quoi ? Tu veux parler de tout ça avec un psy ?" lui demanda Padmé. "Ça pourrais t'aider, je peux t'en trouver un très bien !"

Ahsoka la regarda en hochant la tête négativement. "C'est pas un psy, que je veux voir ! ... C'est un juge aux affaires familiales !" leur expliqua t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda Anakin étonné.

Ahsoka se tournant vers Padmé évitant les yeux de son Maître. "Je veux confier César et Ashla à l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance !" leur expliqua t-elle.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Padmé sous le choc.

"Chipie, tu peux pas faire ça !" tentant son Maître de l'en dissuader.

"C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux !" leur affirma t-elle en le regardant.

"Mais si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !" lui dit son Maître sous le choc.

En hochant la tête de façon négative. "Non, c'est si je m'occupe d'eux alors que j'arrive pas à les aimer ! Que je vais le regretter toute ma vie !" leur confessa t-elle en captivant le regard de son Maître.

Padmé tentant de la rassurer. "Mais c'est tes enfants, ça va venir !" lui assura t-elle.

Ahsoka se tournant vers elle les larmes aux yeux. "Mais je suis pas comme vous Padmé ! Vous ... vous et Anakin serez des super parents ! J'en suis sûre !" d'une petite voix pleine de sanglots elle poursuit en jetant un œil à son Maître abasourdi puis reporta son attention sur son épouse. "Moi j'ai à peine 16 ans, j'ai perdue mes deux parents et je suis vouée aux Jedi ! … Je suis à des années lumières d'être maman ! … Si tentais que je le sois un jour ! … Et j'arriverai pas à m'attacher à ses enfants !" finit-elle d'une voix sans attache avec une larme coulant sur sa joue qu'elle essuya.

Anakin tentant de l'en dissuader. "Tu peux pas faire ça à César et Ashla ! T'as pas le droit Chipie !"

En détournant le regard. "Si ! Et vous pourrez pas m'en empêcher !" leur affirma t-elle.

* * *

Anakin et Padmé n'en revenaient toujours pas de la décision d'Ahsoka. Ils mangèrent dans le silence et montèrent se couchés, le couple regardent César et Ashla en train de dormir. Son Maître se mets en-tête de tout faire pour l'en dissuader de les confier à l'ASE. C'est avec elle qu'ils doivent être c'est elle leur mère.

Il comprenait cependant son ressenti et le fait de vouloir passer à autre chose mais il ne peut pas la laisser faire une chose pareille qu'elle finira par regretter elle ne semblait pas prendre en considération les conséquences de son geste.


	17. C'est toi leur mère !

Dès le lendemain, Ahsoka se mit à écrire une lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux dans laquelle elle explique son choix d'abandonner ses enfants et de les confier à l'ASE.

Anakin revenant du Temple la surprends. "Qu'est-ce que t'écris ?" lui demanda t-il.

En continuant d'écrire. "Je fais une lettre de renonciation de mes droits parentaux !" lui expliqua t-elle.

Son Maître est sous le choc. "Mais enfin Chipie, tu ne peux pas rester sur cette décision ?" lui dit-il presque énervé.

"C'est déjà décidé !" lui dit-elle. Anakin lui prends des mains et se mit à la lire:

_Madame, Monsieur, le juge_

_Je soussignée Ahsoka Tano, Apprentie Jedi Padawan sous la tutelle de Maître Skywalker. Déclare en la présente lettre abandonner mon fils, César et ma fille, Ashla nés tout deux le 4 mai 2019 en 20 BBY sur Coruscant. Je renonce ainsi à mon autorité parentale et mes droits sur eux._

_Je fais ce choix pour leur donner toutes leurs chances d'avoir une vraie famille et de bons parents aimants. Je demande également à ce que mon identité ne leurs soit pas révélé à leurs majorités._

_Recevez Mme, Mr le juge, l'expression de mon respect._

_A.Tano_

Anakin est sous le choc. "Tu demandes à ce que ton identité ne leur soit pas révélé !" lui demanda t-il.

"C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux !" lui affirma t-elle.

En désignant César et Ashla dans leur couffin à côté d'elle sur la table. "Tu réalises qu'après tout ça tu pourras plus jamais revoir ni ton fils ni ta fille ?" lui dit-il.

En acquiesçant: "Oui ! Et c'est ma décision !" lui affirma t-elle.

Anakin tentant de l'en dissuader. "Ahsoka, réfléchis encore un peu !" lui demanda t-il.

"Je fais que ça ! C'est tout réfléchis, Maître !" .

"Tu finiras par le regretter !" .

Ahsoka le regardant abasourdi et en désignant les jumeaux. "Non, je veux qu'ils aient toutes leurs chances et ils les auront pas en étant avec moi ! Comment pourrai-je regretter, de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux ?" .

"Je ne peux pas te laisser commettre cette bêtise, Chipie !" .

Le regardant choqué et agacée: "César et Ashla seront beaucoup mieux sans moi ! Ils seront heureux ! Et je changerai pas d'avis !" .

Anakin se rapprochant d'elle. "Ahsoka, j'ai déjà vu des enfants en foyer, ils vont aller de foyer en famille d'accueil ! C'est avec toi qu'ils doivent être ! C'est toi leur mère !"lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka, exaspérée en hochant la tête négativement: "Vous n'en savez rien ! Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux ! Et de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier !" .

Sur ses dernières paroles, la Jeune Jedi se leva et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

Anakin était totalement désemparé, César se mit à pleurer et Ashla s'y mets également, il le pris dans ses bras et berça Ashla lorsqu'il entendit son communicateur sur la fréquence d'Obi-Wan.

"Skywalker, j'écoute !"

_"Anakin, il faut qu'on se voit !" _

"Je ne peux pas me déplacer, Maître je m'occupe de César et d'Ashla !" .

_"J'arrive !" . _

* * *

Et une demi-heure après Obi-Wan fit irruption dans l'appartement et remarqua le fils d'Ahsoka dans les bras de son ancien Padawan et lui attrape sa main. "Salut César, Comment elle va ?"

Puis il baissa les yeux et vit Ashla endormie. "Salut Ashla, ..."

"Elle va bien ! Elle veut les confier à l'Aide Sociale À L'Enfance ?" .

Obi-Wan était abasourdi. "À l'ASE ! Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça ?!" .

"Pourtant elle est bien décidée à le faire !"puis il lui tendit la lettre. "Tenez lisez !" .

Obi-Wan prenant la lettre: "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" .

"Sa lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux !" .

Le Maître Jedi se mit à la lire:

_Madame, Monsieur, le juge_

_Je soussignée Ahsoka Tano, Apprentie Jedi Padawan sous la tutelle de Maître Skywalker. Déclare en la présente lettre abandonner mon fils, César et ma fille, Ashla nés tout le 4 mai 2019 en 20 BBY sur Coruscant. Je renonce ainsi à mon autorité parentale et mes droits sur eux._

_Je fais ce choix pour leurs donner toutes leurs chances d'avoir une vraie famille et de bons parents aimants. Je demande également à ce que mon identité ne leur soit pas révélé à leurs majorités._

_Recevez Mme, Mr le juge, l'expression de mon respect._

_A.Tano _

Obi-Wan est abasourdi et sous le choc. "Il faut la raisonner !" .

"Nous avons déjà essayé avec Padmé ! Elle ne veut rien n'entendre ! Elle est persuadée qu'ils seront plus heureux sans elle !" .

"Le pire pour eux justement c'est d'être séparée d'elle !" lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan en désignant le nourrisson.

Anakin baisse les yeux vers le nouveau-né qui pleure, il se mit à le bercer: "Chuuut, Bonhomme ! …" puis il lève les yeux vers son frère. "Elle pense à eux et dit qu'elle va le regretter si elle les garde alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à les aimer !".

"Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire !" lui fit remarquer Obi-Wan.

"Si, peut-être que si je pourrai en faisant jouer mon autorité sur elle ? En théorie elle est sous ma responsabilité, étant mineur, elle a 16 ans !" lui proposa t-il.

"Techniquement c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, la décision lui revient, Anakin !".

"Alors il faut trouver une autre solution !" .

"J'aurai peut-être quelque chose à lui proposer cela lui éviterai de les confier à l'ASE !" lui dit-il en désignant le bébé toujours dans les bras d'Anakin et sa sœur dans son couffin.

Intrigué, il se demande de quoi son ancien Maître veut lui parler. "À quoi pensez-vous ?" .

"Ahsoka, n'est pas prête à les aimer mais moi et Satine, si !" .

"Vous voudriez que César et Ashla viennent vivre sur Mandalore ? Mais que va en penser Satine ?" .

"Elle sera d'accord et puis ça lui permettrais de faire le point … , en designant les bébés, et ce serait mieux pour eux, que de les confier à l'ASE !"

"Il faut lui poser la question !" .


	18. Ils ne se rappelleront pas de moi !

Anakin, dans le salon, réfléchissant à l'offre d'Obi-Wan, d'emmener les jumeaux sur Mandalore avec lui pour les élever avec Satine, Padmé vient tout juste de rentrer, en le voyant perdu dans cette pensées, elle l'interpella. "Ani, à quoi tu penses ?".

Elle parvient à attirer son attention et son mari la regarde enfin. "Ce matin en rentrant du Temple Jedi, j'ai surpris Ahsoka en train d'écrire une lettre de renonciation de ses droits parentaux pour les confier à l'ASE !".

Padmé inquiète et sous le choc. "Déjà ?" puis lui fit signe de continuer.

En acquiesçant. "Obi-Wan est passé tout à l'heure il voulait me parler ! Je lui ai dit qu'Ahsoka voulait confier mes jumeaux à l'ASE ! Il était sous le choc, alors il m'a proposé une autre alternative ..."

Padmé impatiente. "Quelle autre alternative ?".

En la regardant toujours, il soupira puis poursuit. "Il m'a proposé de lui confier les jumeaux pour que lui et Satine puissent les élever sur Mandalore !".

"C'est peut-être mieux que de les confier à l'ASE !" lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Son mari réfléchissant à cette idée, soupira et fini par acquiescer. "Peut-être, oui !".

"Qu'en pense Satine ?".

"Obi-Wan l'a déjà contacté, elle est d'accord ! Ils vont venir dans la soirée avec Satine pour en parler avec Ahsoka !".

* * *

Il est presque 19h, Ahsoka, yeux fermés, est assise dans le canapé en train de méditer, Padmé s'occuper des jumeaux avant de les replacer dans leur couffins et Anakin préparer le dîner: des lasagnes et une version vegan pour sa Padawan. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Obi-Wan et Satine sont arrivés.

Le Maître Jedi les saluent. "Anakin. Padme !"

"Maître !" le saluait Anakin.

"Obi-Wan !" le saluait-elle. Puis elle se tourne vers sa compagne et lui sourit. "Bonjour Satine !".

"Bonjour chère amie ! Comment allez-vous ?" en la serrant dans ses bras.

Padmé lui rends son étreinte. "Très bien !".

Anakin la salue et lui baise la main. "Duchesse Satine, ravi de vous revoir !".

Elle le salue en retour. "Bonjour, Maître Skywalker !" puis son regard se tourne vers la jeune Togruta assise dans le canapé.

Le Maître s'adressant à son Apprentie. "Ahsoka, Obi-Wan et Satine sont arrivés! Viens-les saluaient !"

En se tournant vers lui elle ouvrit les yeux en lui souriant. "Géniale !" et se leva pour venir les saluer. "Bonjour Maître Obi-Wan !".

"Bonjour !". Puis il se tourne vers Satine faisant les présentations. "Ahsoka, je te présente la Duchesse Satine Kryze de Mandalore, ma compagne !"

Puis en regardant sa bien-aimée. "Satine, je te présente Ahsoka Tano, la Padawan d'Anakin !".

Elle lui sourit. "Enchantée de te rencontrer, Ahsoka".

La Jeune Jedi lui sourie en retour et s'incline. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Duchesse !".

Tandis qu'Ashla restait silencieuse, César se mit à pleurer ce qui mets Ahsoka en panique car elle ne sait jamais comment le calmer quand il fait cela. Padmé sentant son mal-être, se dirigea vers lui et le prends dans ses bras, se calmant aussitôt et se dirigea vers Satine pour lui présenter le bébé. "Satine, je vous présente César, le fils d'Ahsoka et le frère d'Ashla !".

La Duchesse sourit au nourrisson. "Enchanté de te rencontrer, César ! Quels âges ont-ils ?".

"Ils ont trois semaines !" lui expliqua Padmé.

Le nourrisson se remets à s'agiter, Padmé le berça en vain en regardant l'heure sachant qu'il avait mangé à 16 h et qu'il était 19h30 elle leva les yeux vers Ahsoka. "Je pense qu'il a faim ! Tu veux pas essayer de lui donner son biberon ?"

Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse. "Non, j'ai un truc à faire là je peux pas !" lui répondit-elle avant de monter à l'étage alors que son fils continuait de pleurer encore plus fort.

Padme baissa les yeux vers le nourrisson niché dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers Satine qui avait les yeux rivés sur le nourrisson. "Voulez-vous le prendre ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Oui, avec plaisir !" et elle lui déposa dans les bras alors qu'elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer son biberon elle revient à Satine qui murmurait des paroles inaudibles au nourisson qui semblait calme. "Il est vraiment adorable." lui fit remarquer Satine en voyant Padmé arrivait avec le biberon.

"Voulez-vous lui donner ?" lui demanda t-elle.

Satine leva les yeux vers elle abasourdie par sa question mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps et acquiesça et en guise de réponse elle reçut le biberon qu'elle lui donna immédiatement.

Obi-Wan en ayant vu la jeune Padawan partir, inquiet se tourna vers Anakin. "Ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait ?"

"Non."

"Elle ne s'en occupe jamais ?"

"Si, Ahsoka elle s'en occupe mais elle perd vite patience elle ne sait pas comment le calmer ! Elle laisse souvent Padmé ou moi le faire !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ils entendirent la jeune fille redescendre au salon. Alors que le nourrisson venait de finir de manger et avait fait son rot, Ahsoka voyait la façon dont Satine le regardait et elle l'enviait, elle avait les yeux emplis de tendresse et d'amour pour son fils. Anakin l'a sortie de ses pensées. "Chipie !". Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "À table !"

Pendant que Satine suivie Padme a l'étage pour y déposer les jumeaux et redescendirent, elle s'exécuta et ils s'assoient autour de la table. Anakin fit le service pour tout le monde. Ils mangèrent et tous trouvaient le repas délicieux.

Puis Satine s'adressa à la Jeune Togruta perdue dans ses pensées. "Ahsoka, nous pouvons imaginer à quel point l'arrivée de ses enfants doivent être difficile à vivre pour toi !".

Ahsoka se tournant vers elle. "Je ne vais pas les garder, je vais confier César et Ashla à l'ASE qui leur trouveront des parents aimants !"

La jeune Jedi sentie que son Maître allait argumenter elle l'arrêta. "Maître, je sais ce que vous pensez mais c'est tout réfléchi et je changerai pas d'avis !".

Obi-Wan intervient pour calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille. "Ahsoka, nous le savons, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions te proposer une alternative !" lui dit-il.

Ahsoka levant les yeux vers lui se demandant de quoi il voulait parler et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Au lieu de les confier à l'ASE, Satine et moi nous pourrions les emmener sur Mandalore pendant quelque temps et les élever ! Ainsi tu pourrais, réfléchir plus sérieusement à ce que tu veux vraiment ! Et tu pourrais reprendre ta vie d'avant !" finit-il de lui expliquer.

Ahsoka avoue qu'elle n'y avait jamais songer. "Je ne sais pas trop ! Je veux tourner la page et de cette façon ils seront toujours dans ma vie ! …" elle fit une pause et soupira. "Mandalore n'est pas loin je serai constamment confronté à ce choix me posant constamment les mêmes questions: est ce que j'ai envie de les élever de me laisser être appelée: "maman" ? Où est ce que je veux les laisser vivre leur vie sans moi ? J'ai pas envie de ça !" leur confessa t-elle.

Anakin lui serrant l'épaule doucement elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Chipie, ça serait peut-être la meilleure option pour les jumeaux, tu ne crois pas ?" lui demande t-il.

La Jeune Jedi pense en effet que ce serait une meilleure alternative que de les confier à L'ASE, elle voulait refusait mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont Satine le regardait elle soupira et leva les yeux vers son Maître.

Elle soupira et s'adressa à eux. "Tout ce que je veux pour eux c'est qu'ils aient de bons parents aimants et une belle vie !" En se tournant vers Obi-Wan. "Et je vous connais suffisamment Maître Obi-Wan pour savoir que vous et Satine feriez de bon parents pour César et pour Ashla, qui les aimeront et les protégeront ! Alors j'accepte ! Vous pouvez les emmener, le plus tôt possible !". Anakin et Padmé étaient soulagés ainsi que Satine et Obi-Wan.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger et Obi-Wan et Satine s'apprêtaient à partir avec les jumeaux lorsque celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme s'il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'il allait être séparé de sa maman.

Anakin et Padmé leur dirent au revoir et les embrassèrent sur le front. Le Chevalier Jedi s'approcha de sa Padawan avec le bébé dans les bras. "Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir ?".

Ahsoka hochant la tête négativement refusant de le regarder. "À quoi ça servirai ils ne se rappelleront même pas de moi de toute façon !" lui dit-elle d'un ton froid et distant.

Il se redirigea vers Satine avec César qui pleurait toujours ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle et lui déposa le nourrisson dans les bras, alors que le Maître Jedi tenait Ashla et leur couffin dans lequel il y avait leur couvertures grise et rose à étoiles et leurs sucettes. Puis ils s'en allèrent avec eux qui ne cesse de pleurer.

"Puisque Mandalore est à deux rotations de Coruscant et qu'il se fait tard ! Tu pourrais peut-être dormir à la Maison et repartir très tôt, demain matin, qu'en dis-tu ?" lui proposa t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. "Excellente idée !" lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime !" lui dit-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés.

"Je t'aime aussi !" lui répondit-il. Obi-Wan fit démarrer le vaisseau et raccompagna les bébés et Satine sur Mandalore.


	19. En Manque D'Amour

Deux semaines plus tard, Ahsoka assise sur ses genoux au sol et yeux fermés tentant de méditer pour se vider la tête. "**_Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !"_** se dit-elle pour se concentrer.

"**_Je fais avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi ! Je fais un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !"_**

* * *

Au bout de deux heures en vain, elle réalisa très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas alors elle abandonna l'idée, se releva et se réinstalla dans son lit attira son datapad à l'aide de la Force, pour surfer un peu sur l'holo-net tentant de se changer les idées, mais elle vit que la page de l'historique de navigation était ouverte et elle se rendit compte que Padmé ou Anakin avait dû faire des recherches pour prendre soin d'un nourrisson sur la façon de le changer et de le nourrir cela n'étant pas très naturels pour eux ni pour elle, et avaient oublié de l'effacer.

Elle le posa à côté d'elle amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se sentant encore plus coupable de les avoir abandonnés, elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision et qu'elle ne devrait pas mais depuis qu'elle a laissée Satine et Obi-Wan les emmenaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à César et Ashla qui occupaient constamment ses pensées.

Quelques jours après qu'ils aient été emmenés sur Mandalore, dans sa chambre, dans un tiroir dont elle ignorait le contenu, les affaires du bébé, dans lequel s'y trouvé leur doudous préférés, elle savait qu'ils ne dormaient jamais sans eux, après avoir cogité longuement sur ce qu'elle devait en faire, elle avait décidé de contacter Obi-Wan pour qu'il leur donne, ayant pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait pas les garder, elle devait tourner la page ce qui était son intention.

Assise en tailleur elle le reprit entre ses mains et parcourra ses photos pour y trouver du réconfort et de bons souvenirs, alors qu'elle les fit défilaient elle y voyait : Rex, Jesse, Fives, Kix, Écho et bien d'autre de la 501ᵉ, il y avait également Anakin et Padmé, Obi-Wan, ses amies Barriss et Trilla qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, elle se demandait où elles étaient et espéraient qu'elles allaient bien.

La jeune Jedi continua à faire défiler les bons souvenirs jusqu'à ce que la prochaine en soit une de César et d'Ashla, elle s'étonnait de voir des photos des jumeaux car elle n'en avait jamais pris mais Padme avait dû en prendre quand elle s'en occupait, il y en avait plusieurs : à la Baie-Medicale dans leur berceau quelques jours après leur venue au monde, puis une autre sur laquelle avec les yeux grands ouverts, allongés dans leur couffin, la jeune Togruta resta à les observaient pendant un moment avant de l'agrandir pour avoir leur visages et leurs yeux bleus en gros plan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité, des regrets et de la tristesse bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle ressentait cette vague d'émotions contradictoires, elle sentie une larme coulait sur sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main.

Comme Anakin lui avait appris elle fit en sorte de bien renforcer ses boucliers mentaux pour protéger ses pensées et l'empêcher de les ressentir à travers leur lien.

"**_J'ai pris la bonne décision ils seront heureux ! C'est ce qui a de mieux pour eux !"_** pensa t-elle.

Un coup à la porte la sortie de ses pensées. "Chipie ? Je peux entrer ?" entendit-elle à travers la porte.

"Bien sûr !" lui répondit-elle.

Elle se dépêcha d'éteindre le datapad et de se placer en position de médiation et de fermer les yeux.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentie sa présence pénétrer la pièce. Les yeux toujours fermés elle lui demanda. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ?"

"Je suis désolé, Chipie je ne voulais pas te déranger !" s'excusa t-il.

Elle fit un sourire forcé, faisant semblant que tout allait bien ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. "Tout va bien, j'avais fini de toute façon !" lui dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

"Qui y a-t-il ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Je voulais aller au Temple pour nous entraîner un peu ?" lui dit-il.

"Bien sûr, allons y." lui répondit-elle en se levant et le suivant hors de la pièce en refermant la porte.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, sur Mandalore, alors que Satine s'occupait de César et d'Ashla, elle remarqua que le nourrisson mangeait très peu et que depuis quelques jours ils refusaient tout deux se nourrir, et ne régissait plus à rien, complètement amorphe. Elle décida de les emmener à l'hôpital de Mandalore.

Arrivé sur les lieux elle demande un Médecin : "Vite un Médecin, j'ai besoin d'aide!".

Le Médecin voyant les nourrissons dans leur couffin l'interroge. "Que leurs arrivent-ils ?".

Satine les yeux toujours rivés sur César puis Ashla. "Je ne sais pas, il est complètement amorphe, ne réagit plus et lui et sa sœur refusent de se nourrir depuis quelques jours!".

Le Médecin lui fit signe de la suivre dans une pièce et de les allonger sur un lit, les auscultent, écoute leur cœurs et les trouvent dépressifs et gravement dénutris et déshydratés.

Satine s'inquiétant du silence. "Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont ?".

Le Médecin se tournant vers elle en désignant les nourrissons. "Je pencherai plus pour un cas d'hospitalisme !".

En le regardant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?".

"La dépression du nourrisson !"

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement" lui demande t-elle inquiète.

"Ça arrive parfois lorsque qu'un enfant est séparé de ses parents ou s'il est en pouponnière. L'enfant est en manque d'amour ça passe par différentes étapes : le premier mois de séparation, il pleure, crie et cherche le contact.

Le deuxième mois, il dort mal, perd du poids, sa croissance est ralentie.

Le troisième mois, il semble détaché, indifférent et ne témoigne plus aucun intérêt ni pour les personnes ni pour le monde extérieur." lui expliqua t-il.

"Comment ça se soigne !" lui demande t-elle.

"Il faut que le bébé recommence à s'alimenter normalement. Je ne peux rien y faire c'est mental et émotionnel, il faut le mettre en présence de personnes familières et réconfortantes pour pouvoir le rassurer, le mettre en confiance qui va lui apporter l'attachement dont il a besoin pour grandir !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Et vous allez faire quoi ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps mais si je ne constate pas le moindre changements, je serai obligé de les mettrent sous perfusion pour les nourrir et les réhydrater autrement ils risquent de mourir !" finit-il de lui expliquer.

Satine n'en revenait pas si César et Ashla étaient dans cet état c'est parce qu'ils ont été séparés de leur maman.

Elle sortie de la pièce et décida de contacter Obi-Wan au Temple Jedi sur Coruscant.

_"Ici Kenobi !"._

"Obi-Wan c'est Satine".

_"Que se passe-t-il ?"_ lui demande t-il inquiet.

"Je suis à l'hôpital avec les jumeaux ils ne vont pas bien !".

_"Que s'est-il passé ?"_

"Depuis quelques jours, les jumeaux refusent de se nourrir et sont gravement déshydratés ! Ils souffrent d'hospitalisme, de la séparation ! Seule Ahsoka peut les aider !".

_"Très bien je vais lui en parler ! Je te laisses !"._


	20. Si vous voulez de moi comme maman !

Cela faisait déjà un mois, que Satine avait emmené les jumeaux sur Mandalore, qu'Ahsoka avait reprit ses entraînements et qu'elle était revenue sur le terrain.

Le Conseil avait apprit sa décision de les confier à l'ASE et même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord ils respectaient son choix.

Alors qu'elle était dans la salle d'entraînement avec son Maître, et s'exerçait au sabre laser, Ahsoka pratiquait le Jar-Kai avec deux sabres en poignées inversées "Shien" avec sa forme de combat IV: Ataru, un classique de couleur verte et un petit shoto jaune vert tandis qu'Anakin pratiquait sa forme de combat V : Djem-So avec le sien de couleur bleu, alors qu'elle avait l'avantage sur lui elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors il en profita pour la déstabiliser et la fit tomber au sol.

"Chipie !" lui dit-il en train de la regarder la sortant immédiatement de ses pensées, Anakin avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle avait abandonnée les jumeaux, bien qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrai jamais, elle semblait ailleurs et préoccupée.

Cela faisait déjà un mois, que Satine les avaient emmené sur Mandalore et il recevait des nouvelles régulièrement du bébé par Obi-Wan.

Selon lui depuis quelques jours, le nourrisson mangé très peu et avait cessé de prendre du poids ce qui ralentissait sa croissance.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ahsoka, en attendant d'en savoir plus, il se reconcentra sur sa Padawan au sol.

En lui tendant une main l'aidant à se relever. "Tu n'étais pas concentrée ! À quoi pensais-tu ?".

Ahsoka le regardant. "Rien du tout !" lui répondit-elle exaspérée en s'éloignant elle lui tourna le dos.

"Bien essayé Ahsoka, tu peux te mentir à toi-même, à Padmé, à Obi-Wan ou encore au Conseil mais tu ne pourras jamais me mentir, je te connais trop bien !" lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le dos tourné elle soupira et céda, "Je dors mal la nuit ! Je fais des cauchemars !" lui confessa t-elle en se retournant. Anakin inquiet pose une main sur son épaule. "C'est au sujet des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?".

En le regardant elle finie par acquiescer. "De quoi rêves-tu ?" lui demande t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il pouvait sentir son mal-être. "Qu'ils sont tout seuls, … quand je les aient pris dans mes bras ils étaient froids ! … Il respiraient plus ! Ils bougeaient plus, Maître !" lui dit-elle paniquée.

Anakin vit qu'elle était troublée et l'attira dans une étreinte tentant de la calmer. "Hé ! Ils sont entre de bonne main, tes bébés!" la rassura t-il.

Elle était au bord des larmes elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer mais elle ne put étouffer un sanglot dans sa voix, malheureusement Anakin le remarqua. "J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute ! … Est-ce que j'ai fait ça Maître ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?" lui demande t-elle.

Anakin la tenant toujours dans ses bras tentant d'apaiser ses pensées et ses peurs en lui caressant délicatement son lekku arrière. "Chipie, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'y es pour rien !" lui assura t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre cherchant à étouffer ses larmes. "Alors pourquoi ça me hante comme ça ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Parce qu'abandonner son bébé n'est pas anodin, Chipie ! Avec le temps ça ira mieux !" lui assura t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il brisa doucement l'étreinte une fois qu'elle s'était un peu calmée et la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Chipie, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" lui demande t-il.

Elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux regardant le sol elle soupira ferma les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. "Parce qu'un Jedi n'ai pas censé pleurer nous sommes censés mettre nos émotions de côtés et méditer pour les relâchées à travers la Force et il est interdit d'avoir toute forme d'attachement !"

Anakin croisant les bras face à elle pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas la seule raison. "Chipie ... Hé ! Regardes moi !" lui dit-il en attrapant son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Je ne suis pas un Jedi des plus conventionnels ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne peux pas venir vers moi si tu en éprouves le besoin, je ne vais pas te sermonner c'est naturel, quoi qu'ils puissent dire au sujet de l'attachement, d'accord ? Nous sommes des Jedi mais nous sommes avant tout des êtres vivants qui avons tous le droit de craqués et de pleurer de temps en temps bien qu'ils veuillent nous le faire croire nous ne sommes pas des robots sans émotions ! Ok ?" lui demande t-il en lui souriant. Elle acquiesça et lui rendit un petit sourire.

"Mais Ahsoka je veux la vraie raison il n'y a pas que cela le code c'est juste un prétexte !" lui demande t-il.

Ahsoka soupira elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit et céda. "Je ne voulais pas vous causer plus d'inquiétudes vous l'êtes suffisamment pour moi ses derniers temps et puis je pensai que ça finirait par disparaître !" lui dit-elle.

Anakin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Ahsoka, c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour toi et de veiller sur toi ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi ! Tu comptes énormément pour moi !" lui affirma t-il.

"Moi aussi je vous aime, Maître !" lui répondit-elle.

Ils se souriaient mutuellement sachant exactement ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre : de l'amour fraternel et à bien des égards également paternel.

N'obtenant plus aucune réponse de sa part il remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. "Ahsoka, tu sembles préoccupée ! Qu'il y a-t-il ?" lui demande t-il inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira. "C'est juste que ... plus j'en rêve et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est réel comme s'il était vraiment en train de se passer quelque chose de grave !" lui confessa t-elle.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui répondre, son communicateur ce mets à biper : "Skywalker, j'écoute !"

"_Anakin, ici Obi-Wan, il faudrait que je te parle ! Tu es avec Ahsoka ? ". _

"Oui, elle est à côté de moi ! Que ce passe-t-il ? "

"_Parfait, je vous attends tout les deux dans le hangar !"._

"Pourquoi ?"

"_Rendez-vous au Twilight ! Nous partons immédiatement !"._

"Où allons-nous ?"

"_Je vous expliquerai tout en route ! "_

"Compris ! On arrive !"

Anakin coupe son lien de communication et se tourne vers Ahsoka. "En route, Chipie !".

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle d'entraînement passant devant les quartiers d'Obi-Wan, se dirigeant vers le hangar où était accosté le Twilight.

* * *

Le Maître Jedi les attendant déjà à l'intérieur. "Bienvenue à bord !" leur souhaita t-il.

"Maître, que ce passe-t-il ? Où allons-nous ?" lui demanda son Ancien Élève.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer, Anakin démarre !"

Anakin acquiesça et fit décoller le Twilight. Une fois entré dans l'hyperespace. Ahsoka toujours debout les bras croisés inconsciente de la situation remarqua que le Maître Jedi la fixait avec inquiétude.

Son Ancien Padawan lassé de mystère et de devinette voyant la façon dont son Ancien Maître regardait son Élève décida de briser le silence.

"Maître, où allons-nous ? Combien de temps allons-nous rester dans l'hyperespace ?" l'interrogea t-il.

"En deux rotations nous serons sur Mandalore, nous allons rester environ quatre heures dans l'hyperespace !" lui répondit-il.

"Pour quelle raison allons-nous là-bas ? Est-ce une mission mandatée par le Conseil ?" l'interrogea Anakin.

"Non, le Conseil n'est pas au courant c'est à titre personnel !" lui répondit-il.

"Il y a un problème avec Satine ?" l'interrogea Ahsoka.

"Non, pas avec Satine !"

"Mais avec qui ...?" elle s'arrêta immédiatement comprenant la façon dont le Maître la fixait. "C'est César ?" l'interrogea t-elle.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Satine m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle avait emmenés César et Ashla à l'Hôpital !" leur a-t-il déclaré.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Apparemment, ils refusent de se nourrir depuis quelques jours !" lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka abasourdie hochant la tête négativement. "Quoi non c'est pas possible ?" Elle se sentie étourdie pendant un instant et décida de s'asseoir. "Comme dans mes cauchemars, je l'ai sentie !" puis elle leva les yeux vers le Maître Jedi.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs arrivent pourquoi ils refusent de s'alimenter ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Apparemment d'après ce que Satine m'a dit ils souffrent de votre séparation, Ahsoka ! Ça arrive en pouponnière ou lorsqu'il est séparé de ses parents!" Lui expliqua t-il.

La jeune Jedi se mit à respirer fortement et a paniquée, ignorant les paroles d'Anakin lui demandant où elle va, Ahsoka se leva sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers le mess pour y être un peu seule.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire ils sont malades et c'est de sa faute parce qu'elle les a rejeté et ignoraient, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine elle ne remarqua même pas son Maître s'installer en face d'elle et Obi-Wan lui tendant une tasse de thé. "Tiens ! Ceci devrait t'aider!" lui dit-il gentiment en lui souriant elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'accepta bien qu'elle fût incapable de sourire. "Merci." puis il alla s'assoir en face d'elle à côté de son Maître.

Ayant fini de la boire elle posa la tasse sur la table et ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets des Jedi installés en face d'elle.

"Ahsoka ?" l'interrogea t-il s'inquiétant de son silence.

"C'est de ma faute s'ils vont mal !" leur dit-elle en brisant le silence.

"Non, Chipie ... ça n'est ..." commença t-il en essayant de lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa et l'interromptit.

"Si, c'est de ma faute s'ils vont mal ! Parce que je l'ai rejeté ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ils souffrent de notre séparation ! C'est de ma faute !" leur dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Anakin se leva et aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter et de la rassurer "Hé ! Chipie, ce n'est pas ta faute ! T'as fait un choix pour leur bien !".

"Anakin a raison Ahsoka ce n'est pas ta faute !" lui dit Obi-Wan d'une voix compatissante.

"Comment ça se soigne ?" lui demande t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien se levant à son tour se dirigeant vers eux et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de ses yeux.

"Ahsoka, tu es la seule à pouvoir les aider !" Elle leva les yeux vers lui le regardant. "C'est pour ça qu'on n'est là pour que tu ailles les voir et que tu essayes de les nourir !".

Ahsoka détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre puis relève ses yeux vers lui. "Et si je viens pas qu'est-ce qu'ils va leurs arriver ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Ils sont laisseront mourir de faim, ils ont besoin de toi, Chipie ! Il ont besoin de leur maman!" lui expliqua Anakin.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux Jedi et finit par acquiescer.

Malgré les paroles d'Obi-Wan et Anakin tentant de la déculpabiliser elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et morte d'inquiétude pour eux et sa tête bouillonnait de questions : **_Qu'est-ce que d'hospitalisme exactement ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement être heureux avec Satine sur Mandalore qu'ils serait mieux avec elle plutôt qu'elle-même._**

* * *

Ils atterrissent sur Mandalore et se rendent directement à l'hôpital. Ils trouvent la chambre des jumeaux assez rapidement, ils entrent dans la pièce et virent Satine qui le tenait dans ses bras, elle s'approche d'eux, les saluent et embrasse Obi-Wan mais son attention se tourne vers la jeune Togruta qui avait les yeux rivés sur César puis sur Ashla dans son berceau qui faisait des sourires en voyant sa maman.

Satine lui sourie. "Ahsoka, je suis contente de te voir !".

La jeune fille se retourna et lui sourit en retour. "Bonjour, Duchesse moi aussi!".

"Tu t'es frictionner les mains ?" lui demande t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête négativement et se frictionne les mains avec une solution hydro alcoolique.

Puis Satine regarde le nourrisson et lui murmura : "Regardes César, regardes qui est venu te voir !".

Ahsoka inquiète se tournant vers son Maître. "Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver !".

"Tu vas y arriver, Chipie, ils ont besoin de toi !".

Puis lui fait signe de s'installer. Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans un fauteuil et Satine lui déposa César délicatement dans les bras en lui donnant le biberon puis la jeune maman regarda son bébé et lui sourit se préparant à le nourrir en lui murmurant des mots doux et réconfortants. "Hé! César, il faut manger pour bien grandir !"

Il se mits à pleurer et elle se décourage se tournant vers son Maître. "Il veut pas, ça marche pas !".

"Mais si Chipie, réessaye !" lui dit-il.

"Écoutes César, il faut que tu manges ok ! T'en as besoin !" sa voix commence à se briser "pourquoi tu veux pas ?" puis elle se mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

"On réessaiera plus tard, d'accord tu veux essayer avec Ashla ?" Lui demanda Satine.

Ahsoka prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et hocha la tête. Satine récupéra le nourisson qu'elle déposa dans le petit lit puis elle récupéra Ashla et la déposa dans les bras de sa maman.

La jeune maman regarda sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui retirer sa sucette et de récupérer le biberon que Satine lui tend. "Hé Ashla, il faut que tu manges ! Ok ! Il faut que tu grandisses !"

Ashla se mit à pleurer comme pour son frère après la troisième tentative elle se découragea et leva les yeux vers son Maître. "Elle veut pas ça marche pas !"

Obi-Wan tente de la rassurer. "Ahsoka, n'oublies pas qu'ils sont sensibles à la Force ! Ils ressentent donc que tu as peur !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Mais oui Obi-Wan a raison, Chipie !" lui dit son Maître tenta de la rassurer.

La jeune Togruta hocha la tête négativement et levant les yeux vers son Maître et Obi-Wan. "Non, arrêtez, Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon je fais tout de travers avec eux ! Ils ont même pas envie de me voir ! J'aurai pas dû venir !". Puis elle la tends à Satine "Tenez prenez la ! Désolée! J'y arrive pas !" et se lève.

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais son Maître l'attrape par le bras "Ahsoka ..." lui dit-il d'une voix compatissante, elle lève les yeux vers lui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. "Je peux pas ! ... Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seule !" lui dit-elle et malgré tout ses efforts pour la retenir "Chipie !" la supplia t-il elle leva les yeux vers lui et parvint à se détacher de son emprise et s'enfuit de la chambre.

* * *

Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude de son petit frère. "Anakin !" lui dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule. Il lève les yeux vers. "Tu devrais aller lui parler !"

Anakin acquiesça et se lança à sa poursuite. "Ahsoka !" l'appela t-il.

Une fois qu'ils ont quittés la pièce, les jumeaux se mets à pleurer. "Ça va aller !" lui dit-elle en la berçant sans succès.

Obi-Wan s'approche d'eux et calme les nourrissons grâce à la Force. "Chuuut !" lui murmura t-il doucement.

Puis il leva les yeux vers sa compagne. "Ça va ?" lui demande t-il.

Elle acquiesça à sa réponse. "Oui, c'est juste que ..."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Ahsoka ?" lui demande t-il en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça. "Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous savions que ça serait difficile ! Anakin va la retrouver et lui parler!" lui dit-il.

"Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour elle ? Enfin je veux dire comment elle peut ne rien ressentir pour eux ? Ce sont ses bébés ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Elle est jeune, elle à peine 16 ans et du jour au lendemain elle se retrouve propulsée maman sans le vouloir, elle est perdue! Tu sais pendant les neufs mois un lien se créer entre le bébé et sa maman mais là comme elle a fait un déni de grossesse ce lien là n'a pas été tissé !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Tu crois qu'elle parviendra à les aimer un jour ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Je peux pas te dire !" lui réponds t-il.

* * *

Ahsoka s'est enfuie de l'hôpital et s'effondra dans un coin contre un mur les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés et la tête dans les genoux elle fondit en larmes.

"Ahsoka !" entendit-elle la voix lointaine de son Maître mais elle ne répondit pas.

Anakin ne tarda pas à la retrouver il l'a vit assise en larmes il s'approcha d'elle la tirant dans une étreinte serrée en lui massant le dos en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires.

"Ahsoka ... Je t'en supplies ! Parle-moi !" lui demande t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit son visage tacheté de larmes. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" lui demande t-il concerné.

"Je fais tout de travers avec César Ashla!"

"Chipie, t'as fait un déni de grossesse c'est normal que tu sois perdue ! Tu pouvais pas parfaitement assurer !"

"J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre !" lui dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Anakin lui caressa la joue pour captiver son regard. "Hé ! Chipie ! T'es pas un monstre ! T'es la personne la plus dévouée que je connaisse !" lui dit-il.

"Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas avec eux ?. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'attacher ? Pourquoi j'arrive même pas à les nourrir ?" lui demande t-elle.

"Tu te souviens Obi-Wan a dit que ça arrivait chez les bébés en pouponnière !" lui répondit-il.

"Eux ça leur arrivent parce que je les aient laissés !" elle détourna le regard. "Et même quand je reviens ils veulent pas manger !"

"Alors n'abandonnes pas ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Teth lors de notre toute première mission ensemble ?"

Elle y réfléchit et se remémore ce flash-back.** "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?"** lui demande Anakin.

"**_Je vous écoute, Maître ! Mais je ne n'aime pas que vous me traitiez comme une Jeune Nocive !" _**lui expliqua t-elle.

**"Tu dois faire preuve de patience ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver dis-moi ?"** lui demande t-il.

"**_Que je ne suis pas trop jeune pour être votre Padawan !"_** lui confessa t-elle.

Anakin se leva vers elle "**Ahsoka ..."** puis posa une main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers elle **"Un Jedi très sage a dit un jour que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! C'est la Force qui a voulue que tu te retrouves à mes côtés ! Ce que je veux avant tout c'est te ramener entière !" **

Elle acquiesça. "Vous avez dit que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard ! Que la Force a voulue que je me retrouve à vos côtés !" lui répondit-elle.

"Exactement chaque choses, chaque instants se produisent à un moment bien précis ! Peut-être que ça n'était pas le bon moment !" lui dit-il.

Elle détourne son regard de lui. "Ils savent que je ne suis pas une bonne personne !" lui dit-elle.

"Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ils te juge pas !" lui assura t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Ils sont en train de se laisser mourir parce que je les ai abandonnés ! ... Parce que je suis pas une bonne mère ! ... Vous y croyez-vous ?" lui demande t-elle d'une voix brisée.

"Hé !" Il attrapa son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. "Non, pas une seule seconde ! T'es forte, t'es courageuse et têtue comme l'enfer t'es pas du genre à laisser tomber !" lui dit-il.

"Eux je les ai laissés tomber !" lui affirma t-elle.

"T'as fais un choix pour leurs bien !" lui assura t-il.

"Ça s'est que je me disai mais aussi bien c'était juste un prétexte !" lui confessa t-elle.

Il relâcha sa prise sur son menton mais continuèrent à se regarder mutuellement.

"Sauf que tu savais que ça serait difficile pour toi et pourtant t'es retourné les voirent ! Tu te mets trop pression donnes toi un peu de temps !" lui conseilla t-il.

"Du temps ils en ont plus !" lui dit-elle en s'effondrant en sanglots.

Il l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée en lui caressant le lekku arrière tentant de calmer ses peurs et ses larmes. "Chipie, tu vas y arriver ! T'es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! Il ont besoin de toi! N'abandonne pas !" l'encouragea t-il.

Elle y trouva du réconfort dans ses paroles. Et leva les yeux vers lui et il essuya ses larmes. "On y retourne ?" lui demanda t-il. Elle acquiesça à sa réponse et il l'aida à se relever et se dirigent tout deux vers la chambre des jumeaux.

* * *

Ils franchissent la porte et y voyaient Ashla toujours dans les bras de Satine avec Obi-Wan à ses côtés qui leva les yeux vers eux. "Ça va ?" leur demande t-il.

"Oui ça va ?" lui répondit Anakin.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" lui demande Obi-Wan.

"Elle est perdue mais elle est têtue comme l'enfer alors on pourrait dire que ça va !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Je me demande de qui elle peut bien tenir ça !" lui dit-il.

Anakin roula les yeux. "Oh ! Ça c'est très amusant !" lui répliqua t-il.

"Toi aussi t'es têtu comme l'enfer, impulsif et prends un malin plaisir à désobéir aux ordres !" lui expliqua t-il.

"Telle Maître, Telle Padawan !" lui affirma Anakin avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se frictionna les mains à nouveau et s'approcha de Satine.

"Tu es prête à réessayer ?" lui demande t-elle.

Elle acquiesça et s'installa dans le fauteuil, Satine le dépose à nouveau dans les bras et lui tends le biberon puis les yeux rivés sur lui elle s'adresse à lui.

"Hé ! Ashla ..." elle tourna la tête alors qu'elle approchait le biberon de sa bouche.

Ahsoka se mordant la lèvre commença à paniquer et à se décourager mais repensa à ce qu'Anakin lui avait dit : **"Ils ont besoin de leur maman ! N'abandonne pas !"** Sa voix commença à se brisa et ne pu étouffer les sanglots dans sa voix. "Écoutes, je suis désolée d'accord, je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi et pour ton frère ! ..." une larme coula sur sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers elle plongeant son regard dans le sien. "Je n'ai pas eu de mère alors je ne savais pas comment en être une ... mais je ne veux pas te perdre ni toi ni ton frère ! Alors il faut que tu manges d'accord ! On va réessayer c'est important ! On y va ? Allez tiens !".

À sa grande surprise son bébé se mets à téter le biberon, soulagée, elle leva les yeux vers Anakin, Obi-Wan et Satine lui souriant en restant là attendrie par la scène.

Puis les yeux rivés sur sa fille qui continuait de manger, elle lui sourit. "C'est bien mon bébé !" lui murmura t-elle.

Anakin continuait à l'observer il était si fière d'elle il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'aider. La jeune maman continuait de regarder sa fille après avoir fini son biberon qui finit par s'endormir, Satine lui passa son fils qui accepta également de se nourrir et se leva pour les déposer tout les deux dans le petit lit qu'elle plaça à côté d'elle avant de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil pour les observer.

Son Maître s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il essuya ses larmes. "Je suis fière de toi, Chipie, j'étais sûr que tu y parviendrai !" lui assura t-il.

Ahsoka observant le biberon. "J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient presque tout bu !" dit-elle.

Anakin sourit à son commentaire. "En même temps après n'avoir rien avalé pendant des jours, ils devaient avoir hyper faim !" lui expliqua t-il.

Ahsoka continua de les bercer et leur murmura. "Je suis sûrement pas la maman que vous rêviez d'avoir mais il semble que je le sois un peu quand même ! Et après ce qui s'est passé, je réalise que vous avez besoin de moi ! Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper et faire les choses bien ! Si vous voulez bien de moi comme maman ?" leur demande t-elle.

Anakin l'ayant entendue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire fasse à sa déclaration.

"Chipie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec eux maintenant ?" lui demande t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, Obi-Wan et Satine qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce. "Après ce qui vient de se passer, je réalise qu'ils ont besoin de moi que je suis leur mère ! Alors j'aimerais que César et Ashla rentrent à la maison avec moi !" leur expliqua t-elle.

Obi-Wan souriant en désignant le bébé blotti dans les bras de sa maman endormi. "Tu veux les garder !" lui demanda t-il.

Satine s'adressant à elle. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?" lui demande t-elle.

La jeune fille se tournant vers elle acquiesçant. "Ouais, je sais que ça peut paraître contradictoire après tout ce que j'ai dis mais je ressens une puissante connexion entre nous et je ne peux pas l'ignorait que ça me plaise ou non, alors j'ai envie d'être près d'eux et j'ai envie de savoir comment ils vont !". Les regardant tous sans voix mais souriant. "Vous comprenez ?."

Anakin se levant pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prendre la main. "Mais bien sûr Chipie ! Et on va t'aider avec Padmé ça va aller cette fois !".

Anakin, avec Ashla et Ahsoka avec César se levèrent se dirigeant vers Satine la remerciant d'avoir pris soin d'eux et la laisse les porter pour leur dire au revoir les embrassent sur le front et les rendirent à leur mère.

Satine et Obi-Wan s'embrassèrent et se dise au revoir lui promettant de la contacter dès que possible. Puis ils quittent tout les cinq Mandalore, Anakin les fait entrer dans l'hyperespace où ils y resteront quatre heures supplémentaires pour rentrer à Coruscant.

Ahsoka était dans le siège copilote aux côtés de son Maître avec son bébé toujours dans les bras et sa fille dans le couffin, calme et endormis. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber tout doucement dans les bras de Morphée perdant la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule la secouant gentiment elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son Maître lui souriant. "On est arrivés, Chipie !" lui dit-il.

Elle voulue s'étirer mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son enfant dans les bras à la place elle se leva et sortie du Twilight ayant accosté dans le hangar, avec César suivit de très près par Anakin, tenant le couffin avec Ashla et Obi-Wan qui retourna au Temple. Tandis qu'Anakin et Ahsoka retournèrent chez Padmé avec les jumeaux.


	21. Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan !

Obi-Wan se dirigeait vers la Chambre du Conseil Jedi pour les tenir au courant des nouveaux évènements survenus. Les membres du Conseil Jedi étaient assis en pleine méditation les yeux fermés mais s'interrompirent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Maître Yoda toujours les yeux fermés reconnu la signature de force du Maître Jedi. "Des nouvelles d'Ahsoka aurais-tu, Maître Obi-Wan ?".

"Oui, Maître Yoda, Ahsoka a décidée de récupérer César Ashla !".

"Les récupérer dis-tu ?" dit-il en ouvrant les yeux se tournant vers lui.

En acquiesçant. "Oui, Maître Yoda, c'était un cas de force majeur !".

"Pourquoi a-t-elle changer d'avis ?" lui demanda Maître Windu septique.

"Ils étaient malades et souffraient en réalité de leur séparation avec leur mère !" lui répondit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?" lui demanda Shaak-ti.

"Ils refusaient de se nourrir, perdaient du poids, ils étaient gravement déshydratés et complètement amorphes ce qui ralentissait dangereusement leurs croissances, ils étaient totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour d'eux !"

"Comment vont-ils ?" lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon.

"Ils vont mieux, Maître Plo, Ahsoka était la seule à pouvoir les aider et elle est parvenue à les nourrir ! Et elle a réalisé qu'avec ce qui c'était passé les jumeaux avaient besoin d'elle alors elle nous a annoncé qu'elle renonçait à les abandonner et elle les a récupérés !"

"Son choix nous respectons !". Lui annonça Maître Yoda.

"Anakin et moi, n'avons pas beaucoup avancés et nous nous connaissons toujours pas l'identité du Sith !"

"Une petite chance, il existe qu'à travers, la Force, la vérité nous guide ! Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan nous allons avoir !"

"Oui, Maître Yoda ! Je vais les contacter !"

Obi-Wan les saluent et sort de la Chambre du Conseil prenant son comlink pour appeler Anakin.


	22. Ils sont où mes bébés ?

Anakin et Ahsoka viennent d'arriver à l'appartement de Padmé, la jeune maman ne quitta pas son fils le tenant toujours dans ses bras s'installa dans le salon.

Anakin, déposa Ashla toujours endormie dans son couffin sur la table basse, s'installa à côté d'eux l'observant jusqu'à ce que son Apprentie ne brise le silence et se tourne vers lui. "Maître, je ne parviens toujours pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour eux ! J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais !".

Son Maître la regardant posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule en désignant le nourrisson. "Tu vas y arriver, Ahsoka, Ce sont tes enfants !".

Ahsoka lui sourit légèrement, redirigeant son regard vers son fils et sa fille endormie. "J'espère que vous avez raison !".

"J'ai toujours raison !" la taquina-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et remarqua que le nourrisson c'était endormi dans ses bras.

Anakin s'occupa de sortir les affaires des jumeaux qu'ils avaient rangé avec Padmé quand sa Padawan avait confiée ses enfants à Satine : le chauffe-biberon, les baby-phones, les hochets et peluches ainsi que son berceau. "Ahsoka, le berceau où veux-tu que je le mette ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Son Apprentie levant les yeux vers lui. "Dans ma chambre, après tout ce qui s'est passé ils vaut mieux qu'ils restent avec moi !" lui expliqua-t-il.

Son Maître s'exécute et le monte à l'étage dans la chambre de sa Padawan. Ahsoka se leva du canapé, récupère un baby phone et activa l'autre puis elle le suit avec son fils, endormi dans sa chambre. Elle le dépose dans son berceau et laisse un baby-phone sur sa petite table de nuit pour entendre tout ce qui s'y passe. Puis Anakin et elle redescendent tout doucement au salon.

Son communicateur ce mets à sonner le Chevalier Jedi décide d'y répondre.

"Skywalker, j'écoute !".

_"Anakin ! Ici Obi-Wan ! J'aurais besoin de toi et d'Ahsoka dans la Chambre du Conseil Jedi immédiatement !"._

"Maître, les jumeaux viennent tout juste de s'endormir ! Est ce vraiment nécessaire ! Maintenant ?".

_"Oui, Anakin et j'en suis désolé mais vous êtes tout les deux attendus par le Conseil Jedi !". _

"Très bien, Maître nous arrivons !".

Anakin ayant coupé la communication regarde son Apprentie à moitié endormie sur le canapé. "Ahsoka !" mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il l'a secoue gentiment et elle s'éveilla. "Il faut y aller, Chipie ! Le Conseil Jedi veut nous voir c'est urgent !".

"Mais Maître, comment je vais faire avec les jumeaux ! Je ne vais quand même pas les laisser tout seul !".

"Non. Bien sûr que non, Chipie ! On va les emmener avec nous !".

Anakin entendit le baby-phone et regarda sa Padawan. "Tiens il vient de se réveiller !".

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. "On dirait bien oui, je vais le chercher !". Elle monte à l'étage et prend son fils avec sa tétine dans la bouche, dans ses bras avec une couverture et son couffin puis elle redescend au salon avec lui.

Elle l'enveloppe dans sa couverture et le mets dans le couffin à côté de sa petite sœur puis le transporte tout doucement et avec Anakin ils quittent tout les quatre l'appartement en direction du Conseil Jedi. 

* * *

Au Temple Jedi, Anakin et Ahsoka avec les jumeaux venaient d'arriver. Avant de se présenter au Conseil, la jeune maman eu soudainement une idée. "Maître, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pensais confier César et Ashla à Rex pendant notre réunion."

Son Maître se tournant vers elle. "C'est une excellente idée Chipie ! Allons-y !".

Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du Capitaine Clone, Rex, frappèrent à sa porte et entrent. Rex les saluent et remarqua les bébés dans leur couffin. "Général, Commandant !".

Anakin et Ahsoka le saluent en retour. "Rex !".

"Rex, j'aurai un petit service à vous demander !" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Tout ce que vous voulez Commandant !".

En désignant les bébés. "Voilà, Anakin et moi devons-nous rendre au Conseil Jedi est-ce que vous pourriez me les garder ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Rex acquiesça lui souriant. "Bien sûr, Commandant !".

Ahsoka soulagée lui pose César et Ashla, toujours endormis dans leur couffin, sur le lit. "Merci, Rex !"

"Pas de problème, Commandant !".

* * *

Ils quittèrent tout les deux la pièce et se dirigent vers la Chambre du Conseil. Ils franchissent la porte et saluent ses membres avant de parler : "Maître Skywalker, Jeune Ahsoka, content de te voir aller bien, je suis." lui confia Maître Yoda.

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui, lui souriant. "Merci Maître Yoda, moi aussi."

"Ko-to-yah Petite'Soka, je suis ravie de voir que tu te portes bien ! Où sont les jumeaux ?" lui demanda Maître Plo-Koon.

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. "Ko-to-yah Maître Plo-Koon, moi aussi, César et Ashla vont bien, j'ai demandée à Rex de les garder !".

"À un Clone, pourquoi ?" explosa Maître Windu.

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui, choquée et énervée de sa remarque. "Oui, j'ai confiance en lui et il aime beaucoup César et Ashla !".

Anakin décidant de changer de sujet. "Maîtres, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ?".

"Aucune idée de qui le Sith est ?" leur demanda le Grand Maître Jedi.

Anakin hochant la tête négativement. "Non, nous ne savons toujours pas !".

"Fâcheux, cela est ?" lui dit-il.

"Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?" lui demanda la Jeune Jedi.

"César et Ashla, de connaître leur père il nous faut !" lui expliqua Maître Yoda.

Anakin sentant sa colère à la mention du "père" de ses enfants décide de lui envoyer des vagues de réconfort à travers leur lien, ce qui l'a calma, prenant une profonde inspiration. "Oui, je sais mais je ne m'en rappelle pas."

"Possible il est qu'à travers la Force, découvrir de qui il s'agit ! Cependant une grande souffrance cela te causera, des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé remontés ils pourraient !" lui expliqua Maître Yoda.

Anakin sentant son inquiétude. "Ahsoka, cela sera douloureux, tu risques de te souvenir de ce qu'il t'a fait !".

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui. "Je sais Maître, mais en découvrant de qui il s'agit nous pourrions mettre fin à la Guerre des Clones et puis je veux savoir ! Pourquoi moi ? Pour pouvoir avancer avec César et Ashla je dois connaître la vérité !".

Anakin acquiesçant comprenant ce sentiment, lui aussi voulais savoir qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle et lui faire payer, bien que la vengeance ne soit pas la voie du Jedi.

Ahsoka ressentit soudain une forte douleur et mit la main sur son cœur, ainsi qu'une perturbation dans la Force, elle se mit à respirer lourdement, son Maître le remarqua et attrapa ses épaules doucement. "Ahsoka, que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui affolée et paniquée. "Oh non ! César, Ashla !".

Puis sans aucun notre mot elle se mit à courir, Anakin se lança à sa poursui

* * *

Ils arrivent tout deux aux quartiers de Rex le découvrant sur le sol inconscient, la Jeune Togruta se penchant vers lui. "Rex, que s'est-il passé ?".

"Ahsoka !" l'appela son Maître.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pouvant sentir l'urgence dans sa voix, se leva ils découvrent tout deux avec effroi, que le couffin de César et d'Ashla était vide elle se mit à paniquer et a respirée fortement. "Ils sont où mes bébés ? Où sont César Ashla ?".

Anakin se tournant vers Rex encore un peu dans les vapes, il le secoue par les épaules. "Rex ? Rex ? Où sont les jumeaux ?".

"Qui ça ?" demanda-t-il encore un peu sonné.

"Les jumeaux: César et Ashla !" lui répéta Anakin.

La porte s'ouvrit et Fives entra tenant sa fille dans les bras, Ahsoka se dirigea vers eux la prenant doucement des bras de son ami. "Ashla !"

"Que s'est-il passé ici ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi aviez-vous Ashla ?" L'interrogea-t-elle.

"Les Garçons voulaient la voir je ne suis pas parti longtemps, Commandant je vous le jure, à peine cinq minutes j'allais venir pour récupérer son frère ! Je suis vraiment désolé !"

"Je ne vous en veux pas Fives !"

Rex se relevant découvre avec effroi que le couffin était vide et s'adressa à Ahsoka. "Commandant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'étais en train de jouer avec le petit et soudain on m'a assommé et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je suis désolé, Petite, il a été enlevé !".

Ahsoka se tournant vers lui posant une main sur son épaule. "Rex, je ne vous en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute !".

Anakin se tournant vers elle. "On va le retrouver, Chipie ! Je te le promets, maintenant il faut retourner voir le Conseil et leur apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !".

* * *

Elle acquiesça et le suivi, ils se rendent au Conseil et les saluent.

Obi-Wan s'inquiète en voyant leurs expressions graves. "Anakin, Ahsoka que ce passe t-il ?".

Anakin regarda sa Padawan, tenant Ashla, toujours sous le choc et désemparée puis se tournant vers lui. "Maîtres, César a été enlevé !".

"Enlevé, Padawan Tano ?" répéta Mace Windu.

Ahsoka ne le regarder toujours pas incapable de lui répondre, son Maître tenta de la réconforter et sans prévenir elle commence à vaciller et à se sentir partir puis s'évanouit, Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour faire léviter Ashla et l'attira dans ses bras pour la protéger. "Ahsoka ..." son Maître l'accompagne au sol et s'agenouille à ses côtés lui tenant la main. "Ahsoka ?".

Les membres du Conseil se lèvent de leurs chaises et viennent se rassembler autour d'eux. Obi-Wan tenant toujours la petite fille, s'agenouilla à leurs côtés et regarda la Jeune Togruta inconsciente sur le sol avec son Maître lui tenant la main, mort d'inquiétude. Il posa deux doigts sur un de ses poignets pour prendre son pouls. Il était soulagé de constater qu'elle était vivante juste exténuée et sous le choc.

"Skywalker, Retrouver César nous allons !" lui jura Maître Yoda.

"Anakin, ramène là dans sa chambre elle a besoin de repos!" lui demanda Obi-Wan.

"Et pour Ashla ?"

"Je vais la garder ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te la ramènerait après la réunion du Conseil !"

Anakin les yeux fixés sur sa Padawan, lèves les yeux vers son ancien Maître et acquiesça. "Oui, Maître !".

Toujours au sol avec elle, il se leva avec sa Padawan, passant ses mains sous ses jambes, sa tête reposant désormais contre sa poitrine, la portant dans ses bras, il les saluent avant de quitter la Chambre du Conseil Jedi et le Temple Jedi, se dirigeant vers son speeder et y dépose son Apprentie toujours inconsciente sur le siège avant à côté de lui et démarre en route de l'appartement de Padmé.

Une fois arrivé, il l'a monte dans sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement dans son lit, la couvrit et s'installa à ses côtés attendant qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Après le départ d'Anakin avec Ahsoka, ils se sont tout réinstallés dans leurs sièges respectifs.

"Enlevé ce jeune enfant a été !" fit remarquer Maître Yoda.

"En effet, la question est par qui et pourquoi ?" expliqua Mace Windu interrogatif.

"Qui aurait l'intérêt de l'enlever ?" demanda Maître Plo-Koon en regardant Ashla dans les bras d'Obi-Wan.

"Ce sont les jumeaux d'un Seigneur Sith et de la Padawan de l'Élu la Force sera très puissante en eux ! Ils pourraient être dangereux entre de mauvaises mains!" Réalisa Maître Windu.

"En effet ce qui me fait penser ... ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais ..."

Les Membres du Conseil intrigués lui font signe de continuer. "Et si la personne qui avait enlevé César était le Seigneur Sith en question !".

"Enlevé par le Seigneur Sith, dis-tu Maître Obi-Wan ?" lui demanda Maître Yoda. Le Maître Jedi se tournant vers lui. "Oui, nous sommes sur le point de démasquer alors il panique !".

"Donc pour retrouver César il faut le démasquer !" réalisa Mace Windu.

"Besoin de Skywalker et sa Padawan nous allons avoir !" leur annonça Maître Yoda.

* * *

À la suite de la disparition de son fils, César, Ahsoka réveillée depuis peu, était dans un état second, avait sombré dans un mutisme absolu, malgré les pleurs de sa fille, - qu'Obi-Wan avait ramenée un peu plus tôt - elle ne bougeait pas d'un iota, livide regardant droit devant elle, sans un mot, sans aucune réaction, sans aucune préoccupation à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. "Ahsoka." dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, - Anakin - faisant irruption dans la pièce, "Chipie ?" tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'attirer son attention, en vain, la jeune maman demeura livide, "C'est moi," dit-il en lui saisissant doucement la main, "Anakin, ... Skyman." malgré le toucher, aucun changement ni aucune réaction ne suscite en elle.

Anakin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était figée tout d'un coup, sans un mot, sans un bruit, il en connaissait cependant la raison, César a disparu, il lui a était arraché brutalement, ce devait l'être autant pour lui que pour elle, Ahsoka était assise sur son lit, la tête en arrière appuyée contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Anakin, se lève, sortit son comlink et quitta la pièce un instant pour contacter Obi-Wan pour lui demander son aide, pour qu'il apporte un guérisseur, n'importe qui pour l'aider.

_"Ici Kenobi."_

"Obi-Wan, ici Anakin. Pourriez-vous venir à l'appartement aussi vite que possible avec un guérisseur ou n'importe qui ?"

_"Je suppose, que se passe-t-il ?"_

"Ahsoka, elle ne va pas bien, elle ne bouge plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider."

_"Calme-toi, Anakin. J'arrive tout de suite."_

"Merci, faites-vite."

* * *

"Maître Che."

"Maître Skywalker."

"Ahsoka ? Ahsoka ? ... c'est moi, Obi-Wan." dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, forcé de constater que son Ancien Padawan avait raison, son grand-padawan, Ahsoka s'était ... figée telle une statue sans aucune réaction, ne faisant rien pour indiquer qu'elle l'entendait. "Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ?"

"Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que ça s'est produit." répondit Anakin à la fois inquiet et totalement impuissant face à la situation.

"Padawan Tano ?" demanda Maître Che en s'asseyant à ses côtés. "Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je suis Maître Vokara Che, tu te souviens ? Je suis là pour t'aider."

"Ahsoka ? Ahsoka, Chipie ... c'est moi." dit Anakin en posant sa main sur son genou, "Ahsoka," insista-t-il encore en lui caressant la joue dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse. "Ahsoka, Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie réponds-moi, Chipie." la supplia-t-il en pressant son front contre le sien tout en lui caressant la joue. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demande Anakin, après un moment de silence, inquiet, en levant les yeux vers la guérisseuse.

"Son état catatonique est transitoire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande Anakin.

"Un état d'esprit, une sorte de mode pause que son système moteur a mise en place pour survivre, pour se protéger, elle va en sortir," dit-elle. "A-t-elle déjà eut ce genre d'épisode catatonique auparavant ?"

"Non, jamais." répliqua Anakin en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, nerveusement et mort d'inquiétude pour sa petite Chipie.

"Une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?"

"César." répondit Anakin tristement tandis qu'Obi-Wan hocha la tête en accord avec ses dires.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, confuse presque tout le monde au Temple savait pour les jumeaux et ce qu'elle avait subie, cependant l'identité du géniteur de César et d'Ashla demeurait un mystère pour eux tous, ses motivations et les raisons leurs échappait complètement. Quelles raisons pourraient justifier, motivées de s'en prendre à une jeune fille, à une enfant ? Il n'y en a aucune. Elle se demandait malgré tout pourquoi il avait mentionné son fils.

"Son fils a était enlevé il y a quelques heures alors que nous étions en pleine réunion avec le Conseil." Expliqua l'Élu sans quitter sa fille - petite sœur - des yeux.

"Je vois." dit-elle en regardant sa patiente, elle était figée, pupilles dilatées, regard fixe, insistant, hagard, d'une immobilité motrice et catalepsie,

"On dirait ..."

"Une statue ?" acheva-t-elle. Il acquiesça et elle poursuit. "Elle donne cette impression d'absence d'activité psychomotrice et d'interaction. Je sais que cela peut paraître effrayant et impressionnant vue de l'extérieur mais chaque cas est différents et chaque personne réagissent différemment,"

"Est-ce qu'elle nous entend ?" demande Anakin.

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine et mitigée. "On ne peut jamais être vraiment sûre à 100 % mais je pense qu'une partie d'elle nous entends malgré tout,"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'aider ?" demande Obi-Wan après un moment de réflexion.

"En lui parlant de tout surtout de choses qui la concerne alors même si cela peut vous paraître violent et étrange, parce que vous voulez la protéger. Rien ne doit être tabou. L'idée s'est ... qu'elle réagisse." expliqua-t-elle.

Les pleurs d'Ashla s'intensifient et s'amplifient de plus en plus, tentant d'attirer l'attention de sa maman, sans succès, Ahsoka semblait totalement indifférente aux pleurs de sa fille. Obi-Wan se lève et se dirige vers le berceau de la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Chuuut ... Tout va bien." lui murmura-t-il en la berçant. Il s'agenouille devant Ahsoka avec sa fille pour lui mettre devant elle dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. "Ahsoka." dit Obi-Wan. "Je sais que tu es triste et malheureuse mais Ashla est toujours là et elle a besoin de toi."

Malgré les mots d'Obi-Wan et les pleurs de sa fille, Ahsoka demeure figée sans aucune réaction, dépité et déçu de son échec face à l'insensibilité et l'immobilité de la jeune fille, continua à bercer l'enfant dans ses bras qui se rendormit et qu'il abaissa délicatement dans son lit.

"Elle n'a eut aucune réaction aux pleurs de sa fille." marmonna Anakin tristement face à son échec, "Pourquoi ?" il se sentait tellement impuissant et réprima des larmes pour les garder dans ses yeux et les empêcher de couler malgré l'impuissance et la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il devait rester fort pour elle, pour César et pour Ashla.

"Il est possible qu'elle se sente faible, pathétique et inutile, qu'elle soit dans le déni, qu'elle ne comprenne même pas ce qu'il se passe, tout comme il est probable qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle culpabilise face à la situation, Ashla représente le résultat de son incapacité à le protéger, son enfant."

Faible ?! Pathétique ?! Ahsoka était tout sauf faible, encore moins pathétique, elle était la personne la plus forte, courageuse, attentionnée, la plus gentille qu'il connaissait, Padmé avait raison, elle avait un cœur en or, pur et elle était bienveillante, avec une générosité sans limites à bien des égards elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui se ressemble, s'assemble après tout.

"Maintenant je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se remet à parler qu'elle va mieux." déclara-t-elle.

À ses mots, Anakin détourna les yeux d'Ahsoka et les posa sur Maître Che, "C'est-à-dire ?" demanda-t-il inquiet et préoccupé.

"Dans le plus grand majeur des cas, elle peut déclencher des tendances dépressives, des phobies, des hallucinations." expliqua-t-elle.

"Et dans le pire des cas ?

"Des pulsions suicidaires, des pulsions de scarifications, des crises de violence."

Anakin et Obi-Wan échangent des regards inquiets entre eux avant de reporter son attention sur Ahsoka toujours immobile. "Vous voulez qu'elle prenne des médicaments ?" demande Obi-Wan.

"Des Benzodiazépines à hautes doses, dans un premier temps pour l'aider à traiter les symptômes puis d'autres si la situation se dégrade."

"Combien de temps ?" demande Anakin.

"Si d'ici 48 heures il n'y a toujours aucune amélioration, amenez-la moi à la Baie Médicale et elle sera hospitalisée."

"Est-ce qu'elle s'en souviendra ?"

"De cet épisode catatonique ?" demande-t-elle. Il acquiesça. "C'est une possibilité mais c'est peu probable."

"Qu'est-ce que vous aller lui faire ?" demande Anakin, nerveux et inquiet en lui caressant la joue avant de presser son front contre le sien. "Chipie, Ahsoka ? Tu m'entends ?" demande-t-il à travers leur lien, sa question à sa grande tristesse demeura sans réponse,

"Une injection pour la sédater et une injection de benzodiazépines," dit-elle en sortant une seringue de sa mallette se dirigeant vers Ahsoka. "Étant donné qu'elle est sous votre tutelle, Maître Skywalker. Il me faut votre consentement."

Sans la regarder, Anakin tout en continuant à lui caressa la joue, lui fit un signe de tête, et l'aiguille pénétra dans sa peau, en quelques secondes, sous l'effet du tranquillisant, Ahsoka s'effondra dans les bras d'Anakin qui la maintenait fermement en posant son menton contre son montral droit tout en continuant à le caresser pour l'assurer de sa présence à ses côtés pendant que le sédatif la conduisait dans l'inconscience et l'obscurité du sommeil, une voix raisonnée dans ses montrals. **"Il faut que tu reposes Chipie, je vais retrouver ton bébé, je te le promets !"**


	23. C'est Toi Leur Mère, Chipie !

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'issu d'Anakin, Ahsoka s'était réveillée, confuse, perdue et désorientée, elle se leva de son lit, Ashla pleurait, mais elle ne se semblait pas l'entendre ni la voire, comme si elle était toute seule sans personne au alentours. Elle se détourna du berceau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle ne semblait pas maîtresse ni consciente de ses faits et gestes, un peu comme si son esprit et son corps se détachaient, dans un état de confusion elle vit du sang coulaient de son poignet, elle ne se rappellait pas qu'ils aient saignés auparavant, elle ne comprenait pas et ne semblait pas s'en soucier, une seconde plus tard de plus en plus de sang coulaient de ses poignets, tachant le sol, ne ressentant aucune douleur, elle approfondit la coupure sur son poignet, de plus en plus profonde et commença à se sentir faible et vidée de toute énergie, elle ne se rappela pas s'être évanouie et encore moins avoir fermée les yeux,

* * *

"AHSOKA !!?" hurla Anakin en entrant dans la salle de bain, quelques minutes auparavant, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, une douleur, cela semblait provenir de son lien avec … Oh, non Ahsoka ! sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita hors du salon et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, sa chambre, au deuxième étage, Ashla pleurait, il pouvait l'entendre à travers la porte, il entra et se précipita vers elle pour la calmer à l'aide de la Force. "Chuuut … petite princesse." murmura-t-il tout doucement de manière rassurante. Ses inquiétudes grandissent de minutes en minutes, Ahsoka n'était nulle part dans la pièce et son lit était vide, en se concentrant sur son lien avec Ahsoka était omniprésent mais sa signature de Force était faible et s'effaçait de plus en plus, mais comment ? Où est-elle ? Il suivit sa signature de Force qui le conduit à la salle de bain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc, son sang se glaça, son cœur se serra, allongée par terre, un morceau de verre dans sa main droite, du sang coulaient de ses poignets, il s'effondra à genoux à ses côtés, "Ahsoka ?! Chipie, tu m'entends ?" paniqua-t-il lui attrapant le poignet y posant deux doigts, prenant son pouls, il soupira de soulagement, elle est toujours en vie ! C'était faible mais c'était là, elle avait un pouls,

* * *

Anakin après avoir appelé Obi-Wan pour lui confié Ashla, avait emmenée Ahsoka d'urgence à la Baie Médicale où il a été accueilli par la guerisseuse et Maître Vokara Che et qui l'a forcé à attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'ils emmenaient la jeune fille,

Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule, il aurait dû rester avec elle, comme des mois auparavant lors de son sois disant bombardement contre le Temple Jedi duquel elle a était accusée, poursuivie par Anakin, Rex et les Clones, persuadée que personne ne la croirait avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais attenter à nouveau à sa vie mais elle l'avait rompue. Quand bien même la tristesse et la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la sienne: il avait échoué à la protéger, il avait faillit à son rôle de Maître, à la mission et l'engagement qu'il s'est vu confier celui de l'élever, de la former, de la protéger et même si cela était défendu, de l'aimer, oui, il aimait infiniment et de façon inconditionnelle sa petite Chipie, sans se soucier du Conseil Jedi et de leur Code, il avait rompu son engagement il y a des années en épousant Padmé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre pour accueillir Maître Che, "Comment va-t-elle ?" demande Anakin en se levant.

"On a pu la stabiliser, cependant, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveiller, et nous sommes inquiets."

"Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On fait tout pour."

"Ça n'est pas une réponse ça !"

"Il y a une possibilité qu'elle ne se réveille pas, son pronostic vital est engagé."

"Puis-je la voire ?"

"Bien sûr, suivez-moi." dit-elle, en lui montrant la voie jusqu'à sa chambre, Anakin y entra et la vit allongée sur le lit, en blouse blanche, il attira à l'aide de la Force une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet, il lui attrapa sa tête, son visage entre ses mains, lui embrassant le front puis caressa sa joue espérant la réveiller, en vain. Dépité, il s'assied puis lui saisit sa main faisant des vas-et-viens en petits frottements, "Chipie. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser toute seule, j'aurai dû rester avec toi. César et Ashla ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je m'en veux tellement, Soka." dit-il en embrassant sa main alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Le temps passé et les jours devenaient plus longs et plus interminables, une semaine s'était écoulé, Anakin aux côtés, de sa fille - petite sœur - toujours inconsciente, les médecins étaient de plus en plus inquiets, elle n'avait toujours montrés aucuns signes de réveil, ils lui ont dit de se préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne se réveillera peut-être pas mais il refusait cette réalité, un monde dans lequel elle n'existait pas, il avait trop besoin d'elle et ses enfants aussi. Elle était forte. Elle allait se réveiller. Il allait retrouver César, cette ordure qui lui a prise son enfant allait le regretter. "Je t'aime, Ahsoka. Ma fille adorée. Je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. César et Ashla ont besoin de toi." murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, en portant sa main à ses lèvres, l'embrassant, ses doigts se mettent a bougés et elle s'agite dans son sommeil. "Ahsoka ?" demande-t-il en se levant tout en lui tenant fermement la main alors qu'elle papillonna des paupières et les ouvrit lentement à la voix d'Anakin. "Chipie, c'est moi … c'est Anakin, tu m'entends ?"

La jeune maman, gémit et continua de papillonner des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis ouvrit les yeux lentement. "Je suis où ?" demande-t-elle.

Anakin sourit, heureux d'entendre à nouveau, sa voix depuis sa crise catatonique qu'elle a subi, il y a tout juste une semaine. "À la Baie Médicale. Tu t'en souviens pas ?"

"Non. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" demande-t-elle, confuse en regardant autour d'elle remarquant - enfin - les murs blancs et stériles de cet endroit, la Baie Médicale. Elle détestait être ici. Devant son silence, elle se redressa et vit enfin ses poignets bandés, n'ayant pas besoin d'une réponse. Elle avait rompu sa promesse. La promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, il y a quelque mois, celle de ne plus jamais attenter à sa vie. Bon cela dit, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle soupira en se remémorant les événements de la veille, revoyant Rex au sol et constatant que son fils avait disparu puis que sa fille était avec Fives. _"**Ils sont où mes bébés ? Où sont César et Ashla ?**_ **Les Garçons voulaient la voire. Je suis désolé, Petite il a était enlevé !".**

Son Maître inquiet par son silence de peur qu'elle ne sombre dans un état catatonique, de nouveau, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Ahsoka ?"

"C'est de ma faute si César a été enlevé." dit-elle après un moment de silence.

Anakin tentant de la rassurer. "Non, c'est pas vrai !".

Sa Padawan se tournant vers lui. "Si, j'ai tout fais travers avec eux avec eux depuis le début !" détournant le regard elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je les voulaient pas." Puis en se tenant l'estomac. "Je les aie même pas senti grandir dans mon ventre !".

Anakin lui prenant la main. "Mais c'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas te le reprocher, ça !".

"Et après … je les aie abandonnés ! Et ils sont tombés malades à cause de moi !".

"Justement tu les as sauvés ! Tu fais de ton mieux maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte !".

Ahsoka hochant la tête négativement. "Non, j'ai pas su le protéger ..." elle s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. "Je l'ai laissé avec Rex sans protection et j'aurais jamais dû !".

"Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, Chipie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute".

"Bien sûr que si, je suis sa maman. Il doit avoir tellement peur tout seul."

"Ahsoka, on va le retrouver."

"Mais et s'il était avec quelqu'un qui s'en occupe mieux que moi ?" lui demande-t-elle.

"C'est impossible ça !" lui assura-t-il.

"J'ai tellement était une mauvaise mère !" elle leva les yeux vers lui. "N'importe qui peut faire mieux !" lui dit-elle.

"C'est pas vrai ! ... Peu importe avec qui il est en ce moment ! Il ne pourra jamais être aussi bien qu'avec toi !" lui assura t-il.

"Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?" lui demande-t-elle.

"Parce que c'est toi leur meilleure chance ! C'est toi leur mère, Chipie." lui affirma-t-il.

"Maître, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour eux." elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Il y a des jours, je les trouve trop chou et … Et deux jours après j'aimerai plus les voir et plus penser à eux !" elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer les sanglots présents dans sa voix. "Aussi bien au fond de moi je suis incapable de les aimer et encore moins de les protéger !" une larme roula sur sa joue. "Aussi bien au fond de moi je leur veux du mal !" lui confessa-t-elle.

"Non, Souviens-toi comme tu t'es inquiétée pour eux, t'as même senti leur douleur à travers tes rêves !" lui dit-il.

"Vous êtes gentil mais la vérité est que je suis ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à ces enfants !" lui répondit-elle.

Anakin l'a regardant droit dans les yeux. "Hé ! Je veux pas que tu penses ça, je veux pas t'entendre dire ça, tu m'entends parce que c'est faux ! ... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire préparer une salade de lentilles ou autre chose ?"

Elle hocha la tête négativement. "C'est gentil mais je ne peux rien avaler."

"Ahsoka, tu n'as rien avalé depuis une semaine !" lui expliqua-t-il. Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues en silence. "Tu vas finir par tomber malade !" lui assura-t-il.

Elle ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers lui. "Ça m'est égale !" lui répondit-elle.

La Jeune Togruta s'effondra en larmes et Anakin la prends dans ses bras lui caressant tendrement le lekku arrière et lui murmura. "On va le retrouver je te le promets." lui jura-t-il.

Il la laissa pleurer et plus elle resserra sa prise sur lui plus il la serra fort contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui envoya des vagues de réconfort et d'amour à travers leur lien.

Il détestait la voire comme ça, sachant que telle qui la connaissait, elle n'aimait pas se briser, paraître faible et impuissante, toujours être forte et contrôler ses émotions et tout faire pour le rendre fier d'elle, se mettant souvent en danger pour le faire ce qui l'inquiète énormément c'est pourquoi il demande toujours à Rex de veiller sur elle au cours d'une mission, bien qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle au début, aujourd'hui il ne saurait pas comment vivre sans elle.

Le son et le voyant qui clignotent de son communicateur le sortit de ses pensées. Il appuya sur le bouton pour y répondre.

"Skywalker, j'écoute."

"_Anakin, ici Obi-Wan, pourrait-on se parler ?"_

"Bien sûr, Maître, je vous attends à la Baie Médicale !"

"_Je suis en chemin."_

Il rompit sa communication avec Obi-Wan et baissa les yeux vers elle, la sentant apaiser. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait grandie et gagnée en autonomie mais également en maturité au cours de ses trois dernières années, c'est le problème avec cette Guerre malheureusement, malgré son jeune âge elle a était forcée de prendre les armes et de se battre, de subir des pertes, chaque Clone tombés au combat l'attristée énormément.

* * *

"Anakin ?" entendit-il suivit d'un coup à la porte.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Obi-Wan lui sourire, tristement ce qu'il pouvait voir lui brisa le cœur: Anakin tenant Ahsoka fermement dans ses bras continuant à lui caresser ses lekku. Il s'approcha d'eux s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Bonjour Maître, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller."

"A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Comment va-t-elle ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Comme une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant !" lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"Bien sûr mais comment se sent-elle ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Comment croyez qu'elle se sent César a disparu ! DISPARU !" lui expliqua t-il furieux puis soupira et réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. "Je suis désolé, Maître. Je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus ce n'est pas de votre faute." lui expliqua-t-il.

Obi-Wan lui sourit en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Ce n'est pas grave Anakin. Je comprends." Il baissa les yeux vers la silhouette endormie dans les bras de son frère. "Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment !" lui répondit-il. "Se souvient-elle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de son état catatonique et de s'être tranchées les veines ?" demande-t-il. Il acquiesça et en réponse, il secoua la tête. "Non. Je n'arrête pas de penser à celui qui l'a arraché à sa mère. Vous auriez dû l'entendre, Maître. Elle a dit qu'elle est ce qui pouvait leur arrivait de pire, qu'elle est incapable de les aimer et de les protéger !" lui expliqua-t-il.

"C'est normal qu'elle se sente coupable, Anakin." lui expliqua-t-il.

"Oui, mais elle ne devrait pas, c'est pas de sa faute ! Elle est tellement jeune et elle a déjà tellement souffert au cours de ses derniers mois: L'Attentat au Temple Jedi dont elle a était accusée, la Naissance de César d'Ashla et toutes les conséquences survenues ensuite avec son déni de grossesse !" soupira-t-il.

L'Élu pouvait lire la tristesse sur le visage de son Ancien Maître à chaque mot qu'il avait prononcés. "Je sais Anakin. Je croyais en son innocence mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus pour l'aider. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si jamais elle avait réussi à …"

"Mettre fin à ses jours." finit-il pour lui sachant qu'elle avait recommencé mais elle n'était pas elle-même et Maître Che a dit qu'il était très peu probable qu'elle s'en souvienne. "Sachant qu'elle portait des jumeaux … Oui moi aussi je n'ose même pas imaginer si elle n'était plus là !" lui dit-il.

"Elle compte beaucoup pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda Obi-Wan.

"Évidemment, qu'elle compte pour moi, c'est ma Padawan !"

"Je sens qu'elle est plus que ça !"

"C'est comme ma fille, ma petite sœur, c'est ma petite Chipie ! Je l'aime énormément et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protégée. Ça me tue littéralement de la voire comme ça et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider!" soupira-t-il impuissant et frustré.

"Moi aussi, Anakin mais tu réalises qu'à un moment tu seras obligé de la laisser partir ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Anakin leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça. "Oui, mais le plus tard sera le mieux !" il baissa les yeux vers sa Padawan, sa fille - petite sœur - endormie dans ses bras. "Pas maintenant elle a toute la vie devant elle. Toute une vie à construire avec César Ashla !" lui expliqua-t-il.

"C'est la volonté de la Force. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard !" commença le Maître Jedi.

Anakin voulait lui crier **"vraiment, c'est la volonté de la Force de lui faire endurer tout ça ?! L'Attentat et la Naissance de César et d'Ashla puis l'enlèvement de son fils !"** mais il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit à Ahsoka, **"Exactement, chaque chose, chaque instant se produisent à un moment bien précis ! C'était peut-être pas le bon moment !".**

"Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à eux, je lui ai répondu exactement la même chose que rien n'arrive jamais par hasard: comme pour le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée à mes côtés !" finit-il.

"Anakin, ce n'est pas un hasard si la Force vous a réunis tout les deux et si elle cherche à tout prix à ce que vous restiez ensemble ! Encore plus depuis Mortis !" lui expliqua-t-il.

Anakin sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine à la mention de "Mortis" il se souvenait que ce jour-là Ahsoka est morte et il avait senti sa présence dans la Force disparaître brusquement ça l'avait anéanti. Obi-Wan le remarqua et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule le sortant de ses pensées.

"Ça va, Anakin ?" lui demanda-t-il. Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Tu ne lui as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là N'est-ce pas ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

Il secoua la tête. "Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire de toute façon ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Elle a le droit de savoir ..."

"De savoir quoi Obi-Wan ? ... Qu'elle …" il s'interrompit brusquement ne voulant pas revivre les événements trop douloureux. "Elle ne se souvient de rien et c'est mieux comme ça !" lui répondit-il énervé.

"Tu as peut-être raison …"

"J'ai raison elle est là et c'est la chose qui m'importe ! Le reste n'a pas d'importance !" lui assura-t-il.

* * *

Deux jours et quelques heures plus tard, après le départ d'Obi-Wan, Anakin avait était autorisé à quitter la Baie Médicale avec Ahsoka à condition qu'elle prenne les cachets remit à Anakin si jamais cela se produisait à nouveau, qu'il avait ramenée à la maison, dans sa chambre puis est resté avec Ahsoka qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il leva sa main organique pour lui caresser tendrement la joue pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé en une journée elle l'avait retrouvé et perdu. Ayant appris que ses enfants étaient malades car ils souffraient de leur séparation elle leur avait promis de se rattraper et avant qu'elle ne puisse tenir cette promesse on lui avait enlevé son fils ça n'était pas juste.

Obi-Wan lui a dit qu'il pensait que la personne qui l'avait emmené était le Seigneur Sith donc leur 'père' qui ne méritait certainement pas de l'être il avait blessé sa petite Chipie.

L'identité de cette Ordure qu'ils ont pourchassé pendant un mois et demi leur était toujours inconnue.

Pourtant il s'est juré de tout faire pour le retrouver et ça quoi qu'il en coûte pour lui faire payer tout le mal qui lui avait fait comme il l'a affirmé à son Ancien Maître ça n'est pas une question de vengeance mais de justice.

* * *

"Ani, tu es à la maison ?" l'interrogea Padmé le sortant de ses pensées.

"Dans la chambre d'Ahsoka, mon Ange !" lui répondit-il.

Il l'entendit gravir les marches et se précipiter dans la pièce. "Ani ... que fait ...?" elle s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle a aperçue sa Padawan dans les bras de son mari. Elle s'approcha d'eux inquiète et posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre. "Qui y a-t-il ? Est-elle malade ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

Son mari leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

"Alors qui y a-t-il ?" l'interrogea t-elle inquiète en retirer sa main de son front. Puis elle vit le berceau des jumeaux. "Pourquoi le berceau des jumeaux est sorti ?" lui demanda t-elle étonnée.

Il soupira puis baissa les yeux vers elle prenant une seconde pour la regarder endormie dans ses bras, au vu des circonstances elle semblait calme et paisible il détacha Ahsoka tout doucement de ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit avant de mettre une couverture sur elle et de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, il se leva et fit signe à son épouse de le suivre.

Ils fermèrent la porte et descendirent au salon avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer quoi que ce soit elle remarqua les différents accessoires qu'Anakin et elle avait rangé quand Ahsoka avait prise sa décision et se tourna vers son mari pour obtenir des réponses.

"Ani ... Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda t-elle inquiète. "Pourquoi es-tu dans la chambre d'Ahsoka ? Et pourquoi le berceau était-il dans sa chambre alors que nous l'avions rangé à la cave ?" l'interrogea incertaine.

"Parce que je l'ai ressorti."

"Pour quelle raison l'aurais-tu ressorti ? Que ce passe-t-il ?"

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers elle prenant une seconde pour se calmer et commença. "Il s'est passé quelque chose, mon Ange."

"Quoi ?" l'interrogea confuse.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et de s'installer dans le salon elle le regarda toujours inquiète et confuse il soupira. "Nous étions avec Ahsoka dans le dojo d'entraînement au Temple jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle n'était pas concentrée !" commença-t-il tout doucement. "Après l'avoir poussé un peu, elle s'est ouverte à moi et m'a confiée qu'elle dormait mal la nuit, qu'elle faisait des cauchemars."

"Des cauchemars à quel sujet ?"

"Les jumeaux."

"Elle voyait César et Ashla ?"

"Oui, elle rêvait qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils étaient tout seuls."

"Oh mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps, fait-elle ses rêves ?"

"Je ne sais pas, quelques semaines je dirai."

"Depuis qu'elle a confiée les jumeaux à Satine sur Mandalore ?" Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux et qu'elle était peut-être hantée par sa décision ?"

"C'est ce que je pensais au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan me contacte pour nous donner rendez-vous au Twilight en disant qu'il nous expliquerai tout en cours de route." Il s'arrêta un instant et poursuit. "Une fois dans l'hyperespace il nous a expliqué que Satine l'avait contacté pour lui annoncé qu'elle avait emmené d'urgence César et Ashla à l'hôpital !"

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Apparemment d'après ce qu'Obi-Wan nous a dit ils étaient gravement dénutris et déshydratés, ils avaient cessés de s'éveiller ce qui retardait dangereusement leurs croissances !"

"Tu le savais ?"

"Je recevais régulièrement de ses nouvelles par Obi-Wan qui m'avait appris quelque temps plus tôt qu'il mangeait très peu mais nous pensions que c'était normal qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à la situation mais …"

"Ça a empiré, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Ashla est également tombée malade d'après le Médecin ils risquaientde mourir."

"Comment vont-ils maintenant ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont ?"

"Non, non César et Ashla vont bien."

Anakin pouvait sentir son soulagement à travers la Force. "Oh, Tant mieux j'ai eu peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient exactement ?"

"Ils souffraient d'hospitalisme."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"La dépression du nourrisson ou si tu préfères le syndrome de l'enfant abandonné."

"Non, mais c'est pas possible."

"Malheureusement si César Ashla souffraient de la séparation avec leur mère c'est pour ça qu'ils refusaient de s'alimenter !"

"Pauvres enfants !" s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. "Où sont-ils maintenant ? Avec Satine sur Mandalore ?"

"Non, ils ne sont plus avec Satine."

"Alors où sont-ils ?"

"Après avoir persévéré Ahsoka est parvenue à nourrir César et Ashla et elle a réalisé qu'elle était leur mère et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle alors elle nous a annoncée qu'elle voulait qu'ils rentrent à la maison avec elle !"

Padmé ne pouvait pas y croire et se mit à sourire. "Elle les a récupéré ils sont revenu avec vous sur Coruscant ?" Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Où sont-ils ?"

"Tandis qu'Obi-Wan est retourné au Temple, Ahsoka et moi sommes rentrés à l'appartement pendant qu'elle était dans le salon avec César et Ashla, endormie dans son couffin, j'ai commencé à ressortir toutes leur affaires y compris le berceau qu'elle m'a demandé de monter dans sa chambre !"

"Elle t'a demandé de le monter dans sa chambre ?" lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "Oui, elle a dit qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé elle préférait qu'ils restent avec elle ! Puis elle m'a suivie et a déposé César dans son lit qui dormait !" Il fit une pause et elle lui fit signe de continuer. "Obi-Wan me contacte pour me dire que le Conseil voulait nous voir immédiatement avec Ahsoka et n'ayant trouvé personne pour les garder nous emmenons les jumeaux avec nous ! Arrivés au Temple, Ahsoka a eut l'idée de les confier à Rex pendant la Réunion avec le Conseil qui voulait en savoir plus sur leur 'père' !"

"Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Pas bien je présume ?"

"Non, en effet, à travers la Force je sentais que ça l'a mise en colère d'oser appeler cette Ordure leur 'père' si je ne lui avais pas envoyé des vagues de réconfort pour l'apaiser elle aurait sans doute implosé au milieu du Conseil !"

"Il fallait s'y attendre. C'est compréhensible Ani, cet individu est peut-être leur géniteur mais cela ne fait certainement pas de lui leur père. Et ensuite ?".

"Maître Yoda voulait que nous nous plongions dans la méditation pour faire remonter à la surface ce qui était oublié avertissant Ahsoka que cela risquait d'être douloureux mais elle voulait savoir mais avant que nous ne fassions quoi que soit ..."

"Quoi ?" l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

"Padmé ..." commença-t-il prudemment ne sachant pas comment elle va réagir à la nouvelle des événements survenus un jour plus tôt.

"Ani, je t'en prie où que tu veuilles en venir dis le clairement !" lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il soupira et poursuit. "Ahsoka a ressentie une douleur dans sa poitrine et une perturbation dans la Force elle s'est précipitée hors de la chambre du Conseil vers les quartiers de Rex, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite et quand nous sommes entrés Rex était inconscient sur le sol et …"

"Et quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçant de se brisée.

Sans dire un mot il se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui attrapa la main pour tenter de la stabiliser. "Ani ..."

"Le couffin de César était vide, il a était enlevé il y a presque une semaine et demie, dans la même journée où les avait récupérés." finit-il de lui expliquer.

"Quoi ? Presque une semaine et demie ?" lui demande-t-elle horrifiée alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Je ne comprends pas. Et Ashla ?"

"Ashla dort dans la chambre d'Ahsoka."

"Quoi ?"

"Quand nous sommes arrivés, Rex était sur le sol et Fives est entré tenant Ashla dans les bras voulant la montrer aux Garçons, si elle n'avait pas été avec lui elle aurait été emmené avec son frère."

Sans dire un mot, Anakin l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée et elle fondit en larmes, il la laissa pleurer quelques instants en lui caressant tendrement la tête pour la réconforter comme il l'avait fait avec son Apprentie.

Elle sort de l'étreinte de son mari pour le regarder. "Et Rex ?"

"Il va bien, il a seulement était assommé. Mise à part le fait que je ne doute qu'il doit se sentir coupable car ils étaient sous sa garde mais Ahsoka lui a dit qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur."

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et réguler sa respiration. "Et après ?"

"Nous sommes allés l'annoncer au Conseil … enfin moi parce qu'elle en était incapable. Alors qu'ils lui posaient des questions elle semblait livide et ailleurs, sans prévenir, tenant toujours Ashla, elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, sans doute sous le choc et à force d'épuisement, Obi-Wan ayant récupéré sa fille, m'a dit de la ramener ici pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Et il m'a ramenée Ashla plus tard dans la soirée au moment où …"

"Au moment où quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que tu ne me dis pas !"

Il soupira. "Elle s'est réveillé peu de temps après l'avoir ramené ici et … Ahsoka était comme figée on aurait dit une statue, les pupilles dilatées, le regard fixe, insistant, hagard, d'une immobilité motrice et catalepsie, et en état de catatonie."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un état d'esprit, une sorte de mode pause que son système moteur a mise en place pour survivre, pour se protéger, elle en ait sortie," dit-il.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle avec effroi. "Combien de temps ?"

"Presque une semaine et demie, elle est sortie il y a deux jours de la Baie Médicale."

"La Baie Médicale ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Maître Che est venue avec Obi-Wan qui a diagnostiquée son état. Malgré les pleurs d'Ashla, Ahsoka ne réagissait pas. Maître Che lui a fait une injection de Benzodiazépines à hautes doses, suivit d'un sédatif dans un premier temps pour l'aider à traiter les symptômes et puis d'autres si la situation se dégrade"

"Son état s'est dégradé ?"

"Oui, quelques heures après leur départ, j'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas et Ashla pleurait alors je me suis précipité dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le sol de la salle de bain, un morceau de verre à la main avec lequel elle s'était tranchés les poignets. J'ai appelé Obi-Wan à qui j'ai confié Ashla pendant que j'ai emmené Ahsoka d'urgence à la Baie Médicale."

Padmé ne dit rien mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il poursuit. "Sur place, ils m'ont dit qu'elle était stable mais que son pronostic vitale était engagé. Et que je devais me préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne se réveille pas mais je refusais de l'accepter et je suis resté à son chevet, tout les jours pendant presque une semaine et demie lui parlant des personnes qui l'aiment et des jumeaux. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a deux jours, nous avons été autorisés à sortir ce matin au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parlait, je ressentais son déchirement et sa culpabilité."

"Pourquoi sa culpabilité ?"

"Celle d'avoir fait un déni de grossesse, celle de les avoir abandonné et qu'ils soient tombés malades, d'avoir échoué à les protéger, d'avoir baissé sa garde en les confiant à Rex ayant permis à cette Ordure de l'emmener !"

"Mais ça n'est pas de sa faute ! Tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a enlevé leur géniteur ?"

"C'est ce qu'Obi-Wan pense en tout cas !"

"Mais et toi ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, des pleurs de bébé à l'étage, et Anakin ressentit la présence d'Ahsoka dans le hall d'entrée.

"Salut Chipie." la saluait Anakin en lui souriant.

"Maître." le saluait-elle calmement mais fut incapable de lui sourire.

"Bonjour Padmé." la saluait-elle.

"Bonjour Ahsoka." la saluait-elle en retour en essuyant ses larmes.

"Vous êtes au courant ?" l'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix menaçant de se brisée. Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse impuissante à la tristesse de la jeune fille. "Oh ma chérie !" elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune maman finit par les enrouler à son tour autour d'elle. "Je suis tellement désolée !" murmura-t-elle près de ses lekku.

"Tu tiens le coup ?" lui dit-elle en la libérant de son étreinte. Elle acquiesça faiblement en guise de réponse. "J'essaye".

Anakin vit l'heure et constata qu'il était l'heure de manger. "Chipie, tu veux manger, quelque chose ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers son Maître et secoua la tête négativement en guise de réponse. "Non, c'est gentil mais j'ai pas très faim ! Je vais remonter me coucher !" leur annonce-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Anakin la regarda remonter les escaliers inquiet et impuissant. Elle ne voulait rien manger ce matin à son réveil. Il se tourna vers Padmé qui avait apparemment les mêmes inquiétudes à son sujet. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'a réconfortée.

"J'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'elle doit traverser en ce moment, c'est horrible !" lui confessa-t-elle.

"Personne ne peut imaginer ! À quel cela doit être difficile pour elle !" lui dit-il.

"À quand remonte son dernier repas ?" lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Il y a une semaine et deux jours avant de partir pour Mandalore !"

"Elle n'a rien avalé depuis ?"

"Non …"

"Elle va finir par tomber malade …"

"Je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !"

* * *

Ahsoka prit sa fille dans ses bras, le visage strié de larmes. "Chuuut ... Ashla. Je suis là ! Je sais ton frère te manque. Je suis désolée ! Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi ..." Lui dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Elle se mit à la bercer pour tenter de la calmer en vain, elle la déposa dans son berceau mais elle refuse de s'endormir, après quelques minutes Ahsoka la prit dans ses bras pensant qu'elle devait avoir faim et descendit au salon avec son couffin, son doudou, sa couverture rose à étoiles et sa sucette.

Arrivés au salon, elle vit Anakin et Padmé entrain de manger, elle se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle elle y déposa le couffin dans lequel se trouvait Ashla qui pleurait, Anakin sans dire un mot s'est levé et l'a calmé grâce à la Force, quelques minutes plus tard, Ahsoka était revenue avec son biberon, elle la prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table, au moment où elle lui tendit le biberon la petite fille refuse de manger et se mit à pleurer.

Aux refus de ses nombreuses tentatives, Ahsoka sent des larmes coulaient par milliers sur ses joues, elle tente de calmer sa fille en vain. "Ashla ... " commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et brisée. "Il faut que tu manges, ok ? T'en a besoin ! Je sais que ton frère te manque ... et j'en suis désolée ! Mais il faut que tu manges ma chérie il faut que tu manges."

Ahsoka tente de la bercer pour calmer sa fille en vain, impuissante et dépitée face à la tristesse de sa fille, la jeune fille déposa Ashla dans son couffin avant de s'enfuir de la pièce pour monter à l'étage malgré les pleurs de sa fille, elle s'effondra sur son lit en larmes.

* * *

Anakin et Padme la regardèrent tristement s'enfuir malgré les pleurs de sa petite fille, impuissants face à la douleur et à la tristesse de la jeune fille sans dire un mot, Anakin se leva et prit Ashla dans ses bras, la berça pour tenter de la calmer en vain il la calma en utilisant la Force et décida de faire une tentative pour la nourrir.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives, la petite fille refuse de se nourrir, en la regardant dans ses bras il y vit de la tristesse et de la douleur, il tenta le coup pour la énième fois, "Ashla ... Il faut que tu manges ok ? Il faut que tu manges ! Tu veux bien faire ça pour ta maman ? Pour ton frère ?"

À leur grand soulagement, la petite fille se résout à manger, il était impressionné elle n'avait que deux mois et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle et son frère seraient de puissants Jedi un jour. Elle n'avait pas bu entièrement son biberon mais elle avait tout de même manger et c'était ce qui importait.

"La pauvre. Elle ne mérite pas ça !" Fit remarquer Padmé.

"Non en effet ... Je me sens tellement impuissant … elle souffre et je ne peux absolument rien faire pour l'aider … si je n'avais pas échoué à la protéger rien de tout cela n'arriverait !"

"Je sais … Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle d'Ahsoka ou des jumeaux …"

Anakin se tourna vers sa femme avec la petite fille dans les bras. "Je vais aller lui parler ! Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ?"

"Bien sûr, donne-la moi !" Lui dit-elle en tendant les bras pour la prendre, lui fit faire son rot et la berça dans ses bras elle entendit les pas de son mari à l'étage.

* * *

Arrivés à l'étage, Anakin se pencha pour écouter et entendit à travers la porte les pleurs d'Ahsoka et constata que ses boucliers n'étaient pas aussi forts que d'habitude pouvant ressentir sa tristesse et sa douleur, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper il entra prudemment dans la chambre et la vit sur son lit, le dos tourné au berceau, ses épaules tremblaient et ses pleurs déchirés le cœur d'Anakin, ne pouvant pas rester sur le pas de la porte, il s'avança tout doucement, s'assit sur le lit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, prise au dépourvu elle ne réagit pas dans l'immédiat, distraite par ses propres pensées obscures elle n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'ouvrir à la Force pour savoir que c'était Anakin et ne fit aucun efforts pour s'arrêter de pleurer, malgré les circonstances, elle se sentit en sécurité dans ses bras et se laissa réconforter par les vagues d'amour et de réconforts chaleureuses qu'ils envoyaient à travers leur lien.

"Je suis désolée !" Dit-elle étouffée contre sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-il confus.

"De vous faire vivre tout ça."

"Ahsoka … Tu n'as rien fait de mal ce n'est pas ta faute !"

"Mon fils a disparu et … j'arrive même pas à nourrir ma fille ! Si je les avais laissés à Satine, … ils seraient ensemble ! Les jumeaux méritent tellement mieux que moi …" Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante consumée par les larmes.

Anakin la tenait dans ses bras lui caressant de temps en temps ses lekku et montrals pour la réconforter et apaiser un peu son chagrin même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait la réconforter.

En l'entendant pleurer au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer, il se sentait mal pour elle et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa rage et sa colère envers l'Ordure qui avait emmené son fils, cela lui brisait le cœur de l'entendre dire cela d'elle, les jumeaux l'ont choisi parce qu'elle est leur mère, cependant il comprenait le fait qu'elle était perdue, anéantie et qu'elle remettait tout en question.

"Chipie, nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu n'avais pas été les voir ils ne seraient plus de ce monde ! Les jumeaux t'ont choisi, tu es leur mère !"

"Voyez le résultat, César a disparu et Ashla ne veut pas me voire …"

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Chipie ! Nous allons retrouver César et Ashla a acceptée de se nourrir … "

"C'est vrai ? Comment avez-vous fait ?"

"Oui, après plusieurs tentatives mais sais-tu comment j'ai réussi à la convaincre ?" Il reçut un haussement d'épaules. "Je lui ai demandé de faire ça pour sa maman et son frère …"

"Elle n'a que deux mois comment pourrait-elle … ?"

"Pour une enfant de deux mois, elle comprend beaucoup de choses … Et si elle refusait de manger ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te voire mais c'est plutôt parce qu'elle ressentait tes émotions négatives: ton chagrin et ta douleur."

Il lui caressa ses lekku et montrals pendant qu'elle pleurait, en la sentant trembler contre lui et entendre ses pleurs lui brisèrent le cœur et il sentit des larmes coulaient de ses propres yeux, il la berça d'avant en arrière avant de lui envoyer une puissante suggestion de Force sentant qu'elle était complètement épuisée, il la maintient fermement attendant qu'elle s'endorme et la sentie se détendre à travers la Force.

Il sentit une présence dans la pièce et leva les yeux pour voire que c'était sa femme qui tenait Ashla endormie dans ses bras qu'elle abaissa délicatement dans son berceau, emmaillotée dans sa couverture, avec sa sucette et son doudou qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle.

"Tout va bien ?" lui murmura-t-elle.

"Oui, elle vient tout juste de s'endormir." lui dit-il.

Il redirigea son attention vers sa Padawan, lui caressant la joue effaçant les dernières traces de larmes avant de la détacher prudemment de ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit avant de la couvrir. Il prit quelques instants pour la regarder avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de quitter la pièce avec Padmé en refermant tout doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Padmé étant en réunion au Sénat, Anakin n'ayant aucune mission à l'heure actuelle, resta avec Ahsoka pour la soutenir mais il ne la voyait pas beaucoup ne sortant quasiment pas de sa chambre, reçoit une visite inattendue.

"Mon Général." le saluait-il respectueusement.

"Capitaine." le saluait-il en retour.

"J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non, Rex. Je vous en prie, Entrez !" lui dit-il en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le hall d'entrée puis referma la porte derrière lui.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Rex ?"

"Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du Commandant Tano et puis ... je suis venu vous rapporter ça." lui dit-il en lui tendant le couffin du nourrisson qu'Anakin attrapa. "Merci."

"Vous l'aviez laissé dans mes quartiers le jour où …" il s'interrompit et détourna le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son épaule et leva la tête pour y voir son Général lui sourire. "Rex, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable et Ahsoka non plus elle vous l'a dit elle-même !"

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. "En parlant d'elle comment va le Commandant Tano ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à sa question, ils se tournèrent pour voir Ahsoka traverser le salon. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour les saluaient.

"Salut Rex !"

"Salut Petite !" la saluait-il affectueusement.

"Chipie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" lui demanda son Maître.

"Non, j'ai juste sentie la présence de Rex alors je suis descendu le saluer." lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son ami. "Je remonte, au revoir Rex. Ravie de vous avoir vu. Saluez les Garçons pour moi, voulez-vous ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, mon Commandant !" lui répondit Rex.

"Merci." lui répondit-elle avant de se détourner et de remonter à l'étage.

Ils la regardèrent repartir sans dire un mot avant que le Chevalier Jedi ne se tourne vers son ami les bras croisés.

"Vous vouliez savoir comment elle va ?" l'interrogea Anakin. "Et bien vous avez vu !"

"Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !" lui répondit-il abasourdi.

"Moi non plus." lui répondit-il.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Au revoir mon Général, prenez bien soin du Commandant Tano !" lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Promis. Au revoir, Rex. Merci pour l'avoir rapporté."

"À votre service, Monsieur !" lui répondit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçoit la visite d'Obi-Wan, Anakin l'accueillit et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine à boire du thé.

"Comment elle va ?" l'interrogea le Maître Jedi.

"Comme vous l'avez vu il y a quelques jours, mal ! Elle sort à peine de sa chambre. Et ne fait que dormir. Elle arrive à peine à s'occuper d'Ashla." lui répondit-il. "Vous avez du nouveau ?"

"Malheureusement non, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous apporter de bonne nouvelle mais nous n'avons rien !"

"Et les caméras de surveillance ?"

"Hors service !"

"Évidemment, il a détruit les vidéos de surveillance !" reconnait-il avec colère en serrant le poing.

"Anakin, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais nous allons tout faire pour retrouver César !" lui assura Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour calmer sa colère.

"Je l'espère pour Ahsoka et Ashla ..."


End file.
